


Fair Winds

by phgealsm



Series: Twisted Tree AU [4]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 72,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phgealsm/pseuds/phgealsm
Summary: Seasons have passed since Tigerclaw succeeded in killing Bluestar and took over ThunderClan. Now, he rules the forest as Tigerstar, leader of TigerClan. The remainders of WindClan are far away, upriver of TigerClan and Tigerstar's wrath. However, things must go on. There is speak of doom for both Clans. These Clans warriors must do what is required to save their Clans, not only from the leader of TigerClan himself, but from what else is there
Series: Twisted Tree AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712842
Comments: 106
Kudos: 125





	1. Allegences

**Author's Note:**

> Here we goooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here is the russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10427782)

WindClan

Leader:

Tallstar – elderly black and white tom with a very long tail (Formerly WindClan)

Deputy:

Fireheart – flame-colored tom (Formerly ThunderClan)

Medicine Cat:

Barkface – short-tailed brown tom (Formerly WindClan) (Apprentice, Leafpaw)

Warriors:

Onewhisker – light brown tabby tom (Formerly WindClan) (Apprentice, Squirrelpaw)

Tornear – tabby tom (Formerly WindClan) (Apprentice, Thistlepaw)

Graystripe – long-haired solid gray tom (Formerly ThunderClan)

Sandstorm – pale ginger tabby she-cat (Formerly ThunderClan)

Mistyfoot – blue-gray she-cat (Formerly RiverClan) (Apprentice, Rockpaw)

Clovertail – light brown she-cat (Formerly a rogue) (Apprentice, Mintpaw)

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom (Formerly ThunderClan) (Apprentice, Sagepaw)

Brambleheart (Brambleclaw) - dark brown tabby tom (Formerly ThunderClan)

Stormfur - dark gray tom (Formerly RiverClan)

Feathertail - silver tabby she-cat (Formerly RiverClan)

Petalnose – pale gray she-cat (Formerly a kittypet)

Rainfur – dappled gray tom (Formerly a rogue) (Apprentice, Tinypaw)

Whitetail - small white she-cat (Formerly WindClan) (Apprentice, Bouncepaw)

Apprentices:

Thistlepaw - black and white tom (Formerly WindClan)

Tinypaw – small white she-cat (Formerly a rogue)

Rockpaw – black tom (Formerly a rogue)

Bouncepaw – ginger tom with green eyes (Formerly a rogue)

Squirrelpaw – dark ginger she-cat (Kit of ThunderClan cats, considered to be ThunderClan)

Leafpaw – light brown tabby she-cat with white paws (Kit of ThunderClan cats, considered to be ThunderClan)

Sagepaw – pale gray tom (Formerly kittypet)

Mintpaw –gray tabby she-cat (Formerly kittypet)

Queens and kits:

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger splotches (Formerly ThunderClan)

Whitekit – white she-kit (Kit of ThunderClan cats, considered to be ThunderClan)

Elders:

Morningflower – tortoiseshell she-cat (Formerly WindClan)

TigerClan

Leaders:

Tigerstar – dark brown tabby tom (Formerly ThunderClan)

Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat (Formerly RiverClan)

Camp Leaders:

Tawnyclaw (Tawnypelt) – tortoiseshell she-cat (ShadowClan) (Formerly ThunderClan)

Hawktalon (Hawkfrost) – Broad-shouldered dark brown tom (ThunderClan) (Kit of ThunderClan cat, considered to be ThunderClan)

Blackclaw – black tom (RiverClan) (Formerly RiverClan) (Apprentice, Volepaw)

Mothwing – beautiful golden tabby she-cat (WindClan) (Kit of ThunderClan cat, considered to be ThunderClan)

Medicine cats:

Runningnose – small gray and white tom (Formerly ShadowClan)

Littlecloud – very small tabby tom (Formerly ShadowClan)

Mudfur – long-haired light brown tom (Formerly RiverClan)

Warriors:

Blackfoot – Large white tom with jet black paws (Formerly ShadowClan)

Mudclaw – dark brown tom (Formerly WindClan) (Apprentice, Crowpaw)

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat (Formerly ThunderClan) (Apprentice, Spiderpaw)

Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat (Formerly ShadowClan)

Dustpelt – brown tabby tom (Formerly ThunderClan)

Reedwhisker - black tom (Formerly RiverClan)

Webfoot – dark gray tabby tom (Formerly WindClan)

Nightwhisper – brown tom (Formerly rogue)

Brackenfur – golden-brown tabby tom (Formerly ThunderClan)

Bouldereye (Boulder) – gray tom (Formerly ShadowClan)

Thornclaw – golden-brown tabby tom (Formerly ThunderClan) (Apprentice, Shrewpaw)

Shadepelt – very dark gray she-cat (Formerly RiverClan)

Jaggedtooth – ginger tom (Formerly rogue)

Ashfur – gray tabby tom with darker flecked spots (Formerly ThunderClan)

Loudbelly – Dark brown tom (Formerly RiverClan)

Tangleburr – brown and gray she-cat (Formerly ShadowClan)

Swallowtail – dark brown tabby she-cat (Formerly RiverClan) (Apprentice, Splashpaw)

Rowanberry – cream and brown she-cat (Formerly ShadowClan)

Oakfur – dark brown tom (Formerly ShadowClan)

Rainfoot (Rainwhisker) – dark gray tom with blue eyes (Formerly ThunderClan)

Applefur – mottled brown she-cat (Formerly ShadowClan)

Ratscar – brown tom (Formerly ShadowClan)

Sootfur – dark gray tom with amber eyes (Formerly ThunderClan)

Ashfoot – gray she-cat (Formerly WindClan)

Stumpytail – brown tom with a short stump tail (formerly ShadowClan)

Heavystep – thickset tabby tom (Formerly RiverClan) (Apprentice, Stonepaw)

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (Formerly ThunderClan)

Rowanclaw – ginger with blue eyes (Formerly ShadowClan)

Nightcloud – black she-cat (Formerly WindClan)

Cedarheart – gray tom (Formerly ShadowClan) (apprentice, Acornpaw)

Runningbrook - light gray tabby she-cat (Formerly WindClan)

Fernshade – tortoiseshell she-cat (Formerly ShadowClan)

Goldenflower – golden tabby she-cat (Formerly ThunderClan)

Nightwing – black she-cat (Formerly ShadowClan) (apprentice, Sedgepaw)

Speckletail – pretty tabby she-cat (Formerly ThunderClan)

Frostfur – white she-cat with blue eyes (Formerly ThunderClan)

Queens:

Ferntail (Ferncloud) – light gray she-cat with darker gray flecks (Formerly ThunderClan) – mother of Hollykit (Brown tabby she-kit), Birchkit (silver tabby tom-kit), and Larchkit (Brown tabby she-kit)

Willowtail – light brown tabby she-cat (Formerly WindClan) – Mother of Owlkit (light brown tabby tom-kit) and Weaselkit (ginger tom-kit with white paws)

Tallpoppy – tortoiseshell she-cat (Formerly ShadowClan) – Pinekit (dark brown tabby tom-kit), Darkkit (black she-kit), and Stagkit (Pale ginger tom-kit)

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat (Formerly RiverClan)

Darkflower – black she-cat (Formerly ShadowClan) – mother of Smokekit (dark gray tom-kit) and Talonkit (pale gray tom-kit)

Dawnflower – pale gray she-cat (Formerly RiverClan) – mother of Cedarkit (Tortoiseshell she-kit), and Troutkit (gray she-kit)

Apprentices:

Spiderpaw – black tom with brown underbelly (Kit of ThunderClan cats, considered to be ThunderClan)

Shrewpaw – brown tabby tom (Kit of ThunderClan cats, considered to be ThunderClan)

Acornpaw – brown she-cat (Kit of ShadowClan cats, considered to be ShadowClan)

Sedgepaw – pale gray tabby tom (Kit of ShadowClan cats, considered to be ShadowClan)

Crowpaw – dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes (Kit of WindClan cats, considered to be WindClan)

Volepaw – small brown tabby tom (Kit of RiverClan cats, considered to be RiverClan)

Splashpaw – silver she-cat (Kit of RiverClan cats, considered to be RiverClan)

Stonepaw – gray tom (Kit of RiverClan cats, considered to be RiverClan)

There are a few name changes of course but they have also been given the canon name next to it.

Tallpoppy’s litter, as well as Dawnflower’s, are not canon kittens. Willowtail is also not a canon character. Neither are Acornpaw and Sedgepaw. While the rest of the kittens are canon, it does not necessarily mean their parents or siblings are canon.

The “kit of [Clan], considered to be [Clan]” and “formerly [Clan]” is more so a thing in TigerClan and it matters there. It has no significance in WindClan. That being said, would Tigerstar consider Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw to be ThunderClan? No. It’s also so y’all can see what Clans they would be part of in canon

Birchkit was changed from light brown to silver because I just. See him as silver? It always surprised me to see he was brown.

Fun fact: the document this is in, is color-coded by Clan

Also, there are 27 cats in WindClan and 71 in TigerClan (both including kits). Yeah.


	2. Prologue

The trees rustled in the wind, barely visible in the darkened forest. Overhead, Silverpelt shown brightly through the treetops. Speckles of light standing out strikingly against an otherwise black sky.

The moon was not visible that night and the stars were the only light which reflected in the small pool. It was silent, not a creature made a noise. All there was was the sound of the wind lightly blowing through the trees. Suddenly, from the brush, there was movement.

A cat crept forward, appearing from the brush filled forest. Her ears were pricked as she padded into the small clearing the pool was situated in. She moved carefully across the grass, not making a sound as she came to the edge of the pool. She sat down, letting her haunches relax, as she did, more cats appeared from the forest.

One by one, three cats silently approached the pool, gathering around it just as silently as the she-cat had done. The original cat’s blue eyes scanned the three others as they took their spots around the pool. Her gaze landed on a large brown tom not far from her.

He turned his tawny head to look at her, a gleam in his eyes as he spoke: “There is a new prophecy. One speaking of unforetold danger.”

"That is why we are all here,” A black tom spoke from his spot across the pool, his paw was lifted as he sat. It was twisted, making it unusable. “We were chosen by our Clans to represent them in our choice on how to handle this prophecy. The whole of StarClan can sense this presence.”

"A storm is coming,” The she-cat spoke, curling her tail around her paws. “One that will shake the forest to its roots. We must send a sign to warn them – all the Clans.”

"They won’t listen to us,” the final cat – a tom, black as night, rasped. “Tigerstar has cut off StarClan from the Clan, medicine cats do not even visit Moonstone anymore! We have all felt the weakened power. What difference will we make?”

"You speak bleakly, Nightstar.” The brown tom blinked at the other warrior.

"Oakheart, I speak the truth.”

"Nothing will change what is to come,” The three toms looked to the blue-gray she-cat as she meowed. “But this is an opportunity in the making. The Clans must be reunited and this might be our best chance to do so.”

"And how do you suppose to do that?” The tom with the twisted paw asked, eyes narrowed at the she-cat. “We couldn’t even keep Fireheart under our will, how are we supposed to turn the whole of TigerClan back to us? How are we going to start turning three and a half Clans worth of cats back to us?”

"They have never truly left, Deadfoot.” The she-cat replied, “Just because their leader has forced them to break tradition does not mean they do not still believe. There is still much belief in the forest. In each and every cat. They will turn back to us. As for Fireheart…” Her voice wavered slightly and she paused.

"Bluestar, there is nothing we can do for Fireheart.” Oakheart blinked at the first cat. “Remember what the Founders said. He has chosen his path, my dear. I know you care for him but there is nothing there. He has walked his own path, away from StarClan. We must continue on; the Clans are not going to stop existing because of one insubordinate warrior.”

"And yet they have,” Deadfoot murmured. His eyes closed for a moment. “They have all stopped but WindClan, fragmented as it is.” His eyes opened again, his yellow gaze on Bluestar. “You say there is an opportunity?”

"Yes,” the warrior replied. “We must get the Clans in good favor with each other again.” Nightstar snorted.

“How are we to do that?” He flicked his tail, “As long as Tigerstar rules the forest, WindClan will be in danger. They cannot return even without this storm that will shake the forest. Tigerstar will never agree to get along with WindClan.”

“We do not need to get at Tigerstar and Tallstar themselves,” Bluestar responded. “We get their warriors to get along. They can be worked on as time progresses. Representatives from all four Clans, just as we have been chosen to speak for our Clans – two in WindClan and two in TigerClan. These four cats will be the beginning of the restoration of the Clans as we all knew them. They will be the beginning of the downfall of TigerClan. We each must choose one.”

"Very well,” Oakheart replied. He rose to his paws, moving closer to the pool. As he did, the water rippled and shimmered. A moment passed before a silver cat was shown on its surface. “This is my choice.”

“Her?” The she-cat murmured. “Do you think she is the right choice? That her heart lies in the right place?”

“I would have thought you would approve of my choice,” the brown tom responded. “She is well mentored, is she not?”

"Bluestar is right,” Nightstar rose to his paws. “ _Does_ she have her heart in the right place?”

“She will,” Oakheart responded, his gaze steadily on the black warrior. “Her heart is in RiverClan, even if she has not realized it yet. She is loyal to the Clans. Does StarClan approve?” There was a moment of silence before the other cats spoke their agreements.

"If you say so,” Deadfoot rose to his paws, limping closer to the pool. “This is my choice.” The pool shimmered once more, this time a dark gray shape appeared before them. The other three cats let out stifled gasps.

"He is but an apprentice!” Nightstar exclaimed. “He should be learning how to fight and hunt, not bringing the Clans back together.”

"You have chosen a cat in TigerClan,” Oakheart murmured. “An apprentice at that, I am most surprised.”

“Your own son?” Bluestar held Deadfoot’s gaze intently. “Why him?”

“He has great potential,” the former WindClan deputy replied. “Tigerstar recognizes that, I would think you all would as well. He has the makings of a brilliant leader one day. He has what it takes to complete this task, no matter how young he is.”

“Just because he could be a leader one day,” Bluestar murmured. “Does not mean he is up for the task presently. He is still very young and, as you said, he is under Tigerstar’s watch.”

“Bluestar is right. Do you wish to choose another?” The fur on Deadfoot’s back rose, he swung his head around to look at Oakheart.

“He is my choice! Does StarClan approve?” There was a tense silence before the other three cats spoke their agreements.

"This leaves me with a cat in WindClan, does it not? ShadowClan has no choice there.” Bluestar stepped forward. Her gaze was intently on the pool in front of them. Just as it had done for the others, it rippled once again. This time, showing a dark tabby. Oakheart snorted.

“Of course, he is the chosen cat for ThunderClan.” The bracken-colored tom swished his tail, “He is already in the midst of his own prophecy and destiny.” He looked up at the blue-gray warrior, “Is it wise to bring him into another?”

“His involvement in this prophecy will lead him down the right path.” Her voice was slightly strained, “We cannot allow him to become another Fireheart. He must be sternly directed down the right path. No matter the cost. There is no room for him to make errors. We cannot have another failure. He must save the Clans from Tigerstar. This will be the correct motivation he needs.”

“He’s going to turn out just like him,” Nightstar rasped. “While he has light in his future, there is still darkness.”

“He will be a connecting vine between TigerClan and WindClan,” Bluestar meowed. “He is needed for this prophecy, just as he is needed for his other.”

“You are right, but that vine can have issues.” Deadfoot looked up at the former ThunderClan leader, “Do you think he will truly succeed in his first task?”

“He must,” She replied. “As I’ve said, he does not have room to fail. It is not like Tigerstar has nine lives; he will succeed.” Her blue gaze looked around the pool, at the three toms. “Are StarClan in agreement?” There was a momentary pause before the warriors meowed their agreements.

Nightstar moved up next, the pool rippled once again and a black and ginger shape appeared from its depths. The other three cats gasped.

"Her?” Oakheart’s eyes were wide, “She is ThunderClan, she has not a bit of ShadowClan in her! More so, she is being led down a dark path. There is nothing but darkness surrounding her! Are you mad?”

“She has ShadowClan spirit,” the black tom sat back, his gaze intently on the pool. “While she may have been forced on my Clan, she has learned from them. She has learned and she is as much ShadowClan as any cat that has my Clan’s blood.”

“But she is ThunderClan!” Deadfoot turned to Bluestar, “You can’t approve of this, she is not to be trusted!”

The gray she-cat was silent for a moment, her voice was quiet when she finally spoke, “Perhaps Nightstar is right. She has spent all of her life as a warrior in ShadowClan, plus she has power in TigerClan. That will benefit us as we try to reconnect the Clans. She has a connection to WindClan as well. She is spirited. This is an interesting choice you have made, Nightstar. We will see how she and her brother get along.”

“You approve?” Oakheart’s voice was hushed.

“I do, are StarClan in agreement?” There was a momentary pause before Oakheart mewed his agreement. It took a second longer for Deadfoot to say his. Bluestar rose to her paws, lifting her head as she gazed at the other three warriors.

“Our choices have been made to save our Clans and protect them from this terrible storm. We must seek these cats immediately. Give them our message and we shall see what their decisions are from there.” She raised her muzzle to the sky, “May the stars guide them all on their journey and may they succeed.”


	3. Chapter 3

A dark tabby slipped by a clump of bracken. He slowed in his step, his search for any sign of prey was abandoned as he realized he did not know where he was. This was not the forest he thought he was hunting in.

He glanced over his shoulder. Perhaps he had wandered off Clan territory by mistake? He hadn’t thought he was anywhere near the border, but that had to be the answer. He must’ve been too into the hunt.

The warrior turned around, taking a few steps forward and back towards where he had been in familiar territory. He froze as a rustling sound came from behind him. The tabby turned back around, fur bristling as he prepared to take on whatever it was that was coming towards him.

He bared his teeth as a cat appeared from the underground. His eyes narrowed and the fur on his shoulders rose.

Despite the warriors threatening appearance, the other cat seemed unphased. Her blue eyes were on the tabby and she stopped a short distance from him, sitting.

The tom felt confused by this action but he pushed it aside, this was a rogue and he had probably wandered onto her territory. He growled, “I did not mean to trespass, I was just on my way.”

“You are not trespassing, Brambleheart.” Brambleheart’s eyes widened, how did this cat know his name? The gray she-cat flicked her tail at him, “My name is Bluestar. Come, I have something important to tell you.”

“Bluestar?” He let himself relax as he stared at the warrior in front of him in awe, his voice was shrill with disbelief. For the first time, Brambleheart realized that he could see through the partly transparent StarClan cat. _I must be dreaming. This must be StarClan!_

He stepped cautiously forward, stopping not far from her. Now that he had looked at her longer, he realized that she did look like Mistyfoot, Bluestar’s daughter, although this cat’s fur was shorter.

While he had never met her before, he knew who Bluestar was, she was the former ThunderClan leader. The cat that Tigerstar had killed before claiming his spot as leader of ThunderClan. The cat he had killed before framing Fireheart. Guilt sunk like a stone in the young warrior’s belly. He lowered his head slightly, “Why are you here?”

“I have a very important message for you,” She meowed.

“What is it?”

“Patience, young one.” He nodded quickly, tail twitching nervously behind him. Whatever she had to say had to be important, why else would she be here? “You must do as I say.”

“Yes, Bluestar. Of course.” There was an approving look in her eyes.

“A time of trouble is coming to the Clans.” His ears pricked. “You must listen and do as I tell you to save them and to restore them to what they once were.” Bluestar explained, “You and another warrior of WindClan must meet with two cats of TigerClan. You must meet at the next new moon and you must listen to what midnight tells you.”

“What do you mean?” Meeting with _TigerClan_ warriors? How would they do that? Why would they? No part of this made sense. “How could midnight tell us anything?”

“All will be explained in due time.” She rose to her paws again, moving away from him. Brambleheart’s eyes widened.

“Wait don’t go!” He exclaimed, “What do you mean?” As he spoke the dream faded into darkness around him. He let out a terrified yowl as he started after the former ThunderClan leader but it was to no avail. The darkness grew around him.

The next thing he knew he was looking at amber eyes. Brambleheart pushed himself up suddenly, his heart pounding against his chest. He looked down, seeing that he was in his dip in the warrior’s den. The moss and ferns he had been sleeping on was scattered about. He looked back up to where he had seen the eyes.

Stormfur was looking at him, tiredness filled his gaze. Brambleheart was surprised to see that he was not in his own nest but rather curled up against Feathertail. Alarm filled the brown tom as he realized she was jerking and muttering to herself. His stomach tightened. She must have been having a nightmare. Graystripe was crouching next to the littermates, Mistyfoot just next to him. Concern filled her blue eyes.

“Brambleheart.” He turned his head, surprised to see Sandstorm crouching next to him. Why was she right here? “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” He muttered before shaking himself and clearing his throat. “I’m fine.” His gaze went to Feathertail, “Is she okay?”

“She’s been like this for a while,” Stormfur meowed. “You were doing the same thing; I couldn’t get a lick of sleep between you two nor could we get you two up.” Concern came to his eyes; he stuck a paw out towards Brambleheart. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I was just dreaming. Nothing bad,” He added hastily.

“Dreaming?” Brambleheart turned at Cloudtail’s voice. Blue eyes stared at him from over a clump of moss. Past him, he could see a few more warriors watching on. “You were doing more than that! I wouldn’t have expected _that_ ruckus from you.” He snorted, “From Feathertail or Fireheart it’s one thing.” Sandstorm’s tail twitched and she rolled her eyes.

Despite his wording, Brambleheart knew the white warrior meant no malice towards the two warriors. He was Fireheart’s kin and loyal to the Clan. Despite his sharp tongue, he would never mean anything bad.

"Brambleheart.” He turned quickly at the sound of Fireheart’s voice, surprised that he was still in the den. The ginger warrior’s gaze was on Brambleheart, seemingly indifferent to what Cloudtail had said. Through the darkness Brambleheart saw that Fireheart stood next to his and Sandstorm’s nest, there was a serious glint in his eye. “Come with me.”

Fireheart turned away stiffly, not waiting for his response as he headed towards the entrance of the den. Brambleheart looked to Sandstorm, hoping for some kind of explanation. She stared after her mate, seemingly just as puzzled by his actions. The young tabby rose to follow the command, casting a glance at Feathertail. She was still jerking and muttering. Her brother had his nose pressed against her side. The knot in Brambleheart’s belly twisted further.

“Go,” It was Graystripe who spoke. “We got her.” Brambleheart slowly nodded before turning away and following Fireheart to the entrance of the den. His tail twitched nervously.

He always felt useless in these moments.

Brambleheart looked up as he exited the den. It was still dark, the sun barely visible from where they stood on the cliff wall. That certainly explained why Fireheart had still been there, he had not yet needed to get up to organize patrols. The Newleaf air was slightly chilly, but by now, most of the snow had melted and with each day it became warmer.

Fireheart glanced back at Brambleheart, signaling him to follow before continuing down the gorge wall. The younger warrior followed quickly after, why had he asked him out here?

He followed him down, his mind going to the dream he had had with Bluestar. Why would she come to him of all cats? There were much more important warriors – much senior warriors that they could have gone to. Why would she choose to go to him? Why not Barkface or Tallstar or even Fireheart if this was important? It did not make sense for _Brambleheart_ to get this message.

As they came to the bottom, the deputy directed them away from any of the other dens. He turned to face him a moment later, his working eye scanning Brambleheart. His stiff demeanor softened as he spoke.

“You’ve got moss all in your fur.” Brambleheart pulled away as Fireheart tried to get some of it out.

“I-I can do it myself, thank you.” He began to groom the parts of his nest still stuck in his fur out, letting himself relax slightly. Fireheart was silent for a moment.

“You know you can trust me, right?” The tabby’s head shot up, surprised by Fireheart’s words. His green gaze was on Brambleheart. “I’ll never get angry with you; you don’t have any reason to worry. I’m here for you. Always.”

He stared at Fireheart a moment, surprised. Why was he saying this? “Yes.” Brambleheart nodded, “Of course I know that.” Why wouldn’t he? Fireheart had always been here for him. The older tom blinked at him.

“Good.” Another moment of silence passed between the two toms before Fireheart spoke again, “Do you want to talk about what you were dreaming of?”

Brambleheart’s pelt twitched, surprised. Why would he ask that? He recalled what Stormfur had said, both he and Feathertail were twitching and muttering. Did Fireheart think he have a nightmare? It had been a strange dream but it certainly wasn’t a nightmare.

"No, Fireheart. I’m really fine.” He blinked, “It was just a dream, nothing to be concerned about.” It truly wasn’t. After all, why would StarClan ever talk to _him_? It had to be of his own imagination. Just a weird dream.

"Are you certain?”

“Yes,” Brambleheart rose to his paws. “If there is ever anything, I’ll tell you.” He promised. The other warrior was silent for a moment before he nodded.

“Alright, thank you.” Fireheart stood, “I just wanted you to know that I’m still here for you even though you’re not an apprentice anymore. You don’t have to bear anything alone.”

Brambleheart nodded. _Why is he saying this now? I haven’t been an apprentice in a while. Why is he saying this at all?_ It had been two seasons since he got his warrior name, he was a full warrior. He did not need to be treated like a kit or an apprentice.

As they had spoken, the sun had begun to rise. Fireheart twitched his ear as he moved by Brambleheart, “Come on, you can go out on the dawn patrol.”

The tabby nodded, following Fireheart out from where they were. The Clan had begun to wake up. Warriors were rising from sleep and emerging from dens. The deputy waved his tail at Onewhisker, who was grooming himself closer to the river.

"Are you and Squirrelpaw up for dawn patrol?” Brambleheart did his best not to groan as Onewhisker mewed a confirmation.

"Let me go get her.” He rose, heading towards the apprentice’s den. Squirrelpaw: Nine moons old, Fireheart and Sandstorm’s daughter, and the bane of Brambleheart’s existence.

Fireheart glanced around as if looking for another warrior to join the patrol before a voice called out.

"I’ll join!” Feathertail was padding down the path and towards them.

“Are you certain?” Brambleheart remained silent but he couldn’t help but feel the same concern that Fireheart expressed. _Why would she want to go on patrol with_ me _after that?_

“Yes, of course, I am. I’m fine.” There was a tinge of frustration in her voice. Fireheart dipped his head slightly to her in acknowledgment before turning away and starting to organize another patrol.

Brambleheart had his gaze on the ground as he waited for Onewhisker to return, unsure of what to say to the other warrior. He looked up as Feathertail nudged against him. “Hey,” she blinked at her friend. “I gotta talk to you about something.”

“What is it?”

"Hey!” Both warriors turned at the sound of Squirrelpaw’s voice. Her tail was held high as she trotted over, her mentor following behind.

“Right,” Fireheart had turned back to them. His gaze was on Onewhisker. “If you’re ready, you can go.” He jerked his head around so that not only the scarred side of his face was facing Brambleheart and Squirrelpaw and Brambleheart could see his green eye, “And you two – behave.”

Squirrelpaw mewed her agreement, blinking at her father as Brambleheart’s ears went back. Embarrassment lighting up his pelt from ears to tail tip. Why was he addressing him, too? He wasn’t the apprentice! He opened his mouth to respond before thinking better of it, rather closing his jaw and lowering his head in acknowledgment.

Onewhisker nodded, raising his tail as he began to lead the patrol out of camp and along the side of the river. Once they got to the edge of WindClan territory, they would continue out of the gorge and patrol the border surrounding.

As they started on their way, Brambleheart stuck by his friends’ side, shaking away the feeling that he had felt. His mew was hushed, “What is it?”

“Stormfur said you were twitching and muttering like I was?” There was a strange look in the silver she-cat’s eyes. Brambleheart stared at her, confused. Why was she asking about that? Why was everyone asking him about that?

“I’m fine,” he muttered. “You needn’t worry.” Out of any cat, Feathertail had no cause to worry for him. He was Tigerstar’s son, after all.

“No, I know you didn’t –”

“What are you talking about?”

Squirrelpaw had stopped in her step, continuing as the two young warriors came to her side. She tilted her head slightly as she began to trot by the tom’s side. He rolled his eyes.

“Nothing that concerns you.”

“Only it _does_ ,” Squirrelpaw’s green eyes were focused on him. “Because we’re all part of the same patrol and your secretiveness is slowing you both down. Thus, slowing down _all of us_.” She stuck her muzzle towards him, “So what is it?”

Feathertail sighed as Brambleheart bristled. He asked, “Can’t you go bother Onewhisker? He’s your mentor, _he’s_ supposed to put up with you.”

The apprentice’s ears went back, “He doesn’t ‘put up with me’. Anyway, we’re on patrol together, we’ve all done this before! He’s not teaching me anything new.” The tom groaned.

“Just go, please! You have to listen to me.” She blinked.

“Why?”

“I’m a warrior and you’re not!”

“Yes, O Great One.” Squirrelpaw moved in front of them both, stopping all three of them as she dipped her head low in exaggerated respect. “I shall always do exactly as you say.” Feathertail let out a laugh as Brambleheart’s ears went back.

He opened his mouth to retort when Onewhisker called back. “You three need to quit your dawdling. Squirrelpaw, come up here and tell me what you can smell.”

The ginger apprentice turned away; her eyes bright as she started toward her mentor.

“I’ll tell you everything later, I want to tell Stormfur, too.” Feathertail’s voice was low as they sped up. “You know, you don’t need to be so snappy with her right away.”

“She was interrupting us! Why’d you laugh?”

“We _were_ slowing down,” Feathertail pointed out. She pushed her shoulder against his. “I don’t get why you squabble so much, we used to play with her and Leafpaw when they were kits all the time and this didn’t happen.”

Brambleheart sighed, beginning to feel a twinge of guilt as he watched the apprentice report her findings to Onewhisker. Maybe Feathertail was right.

As they came to the border, they headed across the tree bridge over the river and up into the forest. After some time Onewhisker slowed down, his gaze on his apprentice.

“Tell me what you can smell,” He ordered. Her tail bristled.

“I _just_ told you this back in the gorge.”

“Well, we are out of the gorge. A warrior must always be aware of her surroundings.” The light tabby meowed, “Now tell me what you smell.”

Squirrelpaw sighed before she began to sniff. “I smell a vole,” she looked at Onewhisker. “Can we hunt? I didn’t get to eat before we left.”

“Not right now,” he responded. “What else do you smell?”

There was a pause, then, “A rogue – but it smells like it’s a day or two old. It’s coming from that direction,” She twitched an ear out of WindClan territory. Onewhisker nodded, mewing his approval. Her tail curled under his praise.

A puzzled look came across the apprentice's face suddenly, “I don’t know that smell though… It smells awful.” Brambleheart raised his head, taking in the scent around him as the other two warriors did. He could pick up on the scents Squirrelpaw had identified as well as the unknown one.

“Badger,” He meowed. Onewhisker and Feathertail had both tensed, suddenly away of this danger.

“Just our luck,” Onewhisker muttered. He lowered his nose to the ground, taking a deep breath. “I think it’s gone off our territory, we should be fine for now. Its scent isn’t too fresh, at least.” Squirrelpaw tilted her head to the side.

“Why? What are they like? Are badgers dangerous?”

“Are they ever!” Brambleheart’s tail lashed as he growled. “They’re no good and they’ll look at you as soon as kill you.” Squirrelpaw’s eyes widened, more from intrigue than fear.

“Let’s keep going,” Feathertail meowed. “It’s not here now, we can report it once we’re back to camp.” She looked at Onewhisker.

“Yes, let’s keep going.” He looked at Squirrelpaw, “Stick close to us, and if I tell you to run, run. The last thing we need is a half-trained apprentice getting attacked.”

“Well maybe if we –” The tabby shot her a look and Squirrelpaw relented, her tail lashing as the patrol continued on. Brambleheart kept his head up, sniffing the air as they continued.

Suddenly the scent of the badger came again. This time stronger and fresher. He turned, stomping one front paw a few times to get the other's attention. He saw the bushes rustle before he heard them. He turned quickly as a black and white head appeared, its muzzle to the ground. “Look out!”

“Squirrelpaw, _run_!” Brambleheart heard his Clanmates pawsteps as they darted towards the trees after Onewhisker’s yowl. He turned around, ready to flee with them when he locked eyes with another cat.

Squirrelpaw was standing not far behind him, staring at the badger past him.

“Squirrelpaw, come here! _Now_!” That was Onewhisker’s yowl, his voice was muffled but Brambleheart knew he wasn’t far off. The brown tabby turned quickly towards the badger again, his ear tilted back towards Squirrelpaw. Frustration pricked at him as he did not hear her pawsteps leaving.

The badger’s gaze was on him, it let out a snarl as it lumbered forward. Fear filled Brambleheart, he had never been so close to one before and its revolting smell was filling his nose and mouth. His mind was screaming at him to run, but if he moved, it would change its sights onto Squirrelpaw.

He forced himself to look away, his gaze going to the ginger apprentice. Squirrelpaw’s eyes were wide as she stared at the approaching creature, he recognized fear and excitement filling her gaze.

Frustration pricked at him and he moved back quickly, pushing her back. Brambleheart snarled, “Get out of here!”

She looked ready to retort back when he heard the creature's pawsteps closer than they had been. Brambleheart turned back, eyes widening as he saw it was within reach of them. It raised one clawed paw and Brambleheart exclaimed, “Get to a tree!”

He heard Squirrelpaw scramble back as he bolted to the side, letting out a yowl as the badger swung and managed to hit one of his haunches. His hindquarters buckled for a moment but he was able to push himself back up. Brambleheart forced himself to keep going, pushing his way beneath a thicket of briars. He ignored the way their thorns tugged at his fur as he forced himself deeper, away from the badger.

Pain gripped his leg and he could smell blood. Brambleheart made himself move in the cramped space, turning to face where he had come from.

He could see the badger’s beady eyes as it stared at him through the thicket. His heart stopped as he realized it was trying to push its way through. He glanced over his shoulder, terrified. The branches were getting so thick, it would be even harder to get through.

Suddenly he heard a yowl and as he turned back, Brambleheart saw Feathertail’s silver and black pelt as she lashed out at the back of the lumbering creature. It turned its attention to her, abandoning its attempt to get at Brambleheart as it backed out.

The warrior held his breath, they had both moved out of his view and he couldn’t hear what was going on well. _Please let her be safe!_

After what seemed like forever, Feathertail’s face appeared again. “Brambleheart, are you okay? Can you get out? It’s gone.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Give me a moment.” He began to push his way back out, gritting his teeth as bits of fur were torn off of him by snagging thorns. As he got out, he looked at his friend. His anxiety eased as he realized she was unharmed.

His attention went to Onewhisker next, who was standing with Squirrelpaw. The apprentice’s ears were back but she stuck her muzzle close to the light tabby’s face as she responded, fur bristling. Brambleheart padded forward, tilting his ear towards them so he could listen better.

“We could have taken it! We’ve been working on fighting moves!” Squirrelpaw’s tail lashed, “There are four of us! You’ve always told me to know my enemies, that’s what I was doing.” She waved her tail into Clan territory, “It’s gone onto our territory! We should’ve driven it off!”

“You were endangering your life,” Onewhisker’s eyes narrowed. “You got Brambleheart hurt and you both could have _died!_ Badgers are bad news; a good warrior listens and does as she’s told. I’ve taught you that as well. You’ll be lucky if you do anything in the next moon but clean dens and pick ticks!”

“But –”

“No ‘buts’,” He sighed. “Tallstar will decide what to do with the badger. Let’s get going back to camp.” He looked at Brambleheart, “Are you alright?”

Brambleheart sniffed his leg, licking the blood that had begun to mat his fur around the three gashes the badger’s dull claws had left. He tested it a moment. He winced at the pain before lifting it and responding, “Yeah, it could’ve been worse. What about the rest of the patrol?”

“They can send another out, I don’t think Barkface would be happy to hear that you went through with the rest of the patrol with an injured leg.” The light brown tabby waved his tail, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asleep Brambleheart: Of course, Bluestar. I will do everything you say.  
> Awake Brambleheart: What a weird dream :)  
> Fjeifje in all seriousness, it is weird writing Fireheart from a not Fireheart perspective. This time around, I think I’m gonna do one chapter per week because that’s the speed I’ve been averaging per chapter in terms of writing. Also, I hope you enjoyed the prologue and first chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The dark tom narrowed his eyes, lowering himself further to the ground as the scent of rabbit hit his nose. He crept carefully through the long grass; eyes locked on where the creature was stationed.

It ran a paw over its muzzle as it cleaned itself, blissfully unaware of the danger it was in. He treaded carefully forward, not making a sound as he moved past the blowing heather. The tom stopped as a sound came from off to his side.

As that happened, the rabbit froze. Its head went straight up and it looked around, on the lookout for predators. The tom curled his lip back, annoyed.

When another sound came from off to the side, the rabbit fled. The cat rose from his crouch, tail lashing. What had caused the noise that scared away his meal? He turned towards it, ready to confront whatever it had been.

As he headed towards where the sound had come from, the tom realized he could not recognize where he was. He paused in his step, slightly alarmed. Where was he? He was certain he had been in Clan territory a moment prior.

He froze as a cat appeared from the tall grass around him. His fur rose as the dark cat approached him, there was a limp to his gait. The original tom curled his lip back, baring his teeth at this stranger.

“Relax,” The black tom stopped a few tail lengths away from the other tom. “My name is Deadfoot, there is no reason to be alarmed. I have a message for you.”

 _Deadfoot?_ The original cat knew that name, Deadfoot had been the last deputy of WindClan. He had been killed when the pack of dogs attacked the camp seasons ago. More importantly, he had been his father.

Deadfoot was dead, how was he seeing a dead cat? Was he dreaming? The dark tom paused on that thought. He had heard of cats having dreams with dead warriors before. By way of StarClan, but why was Deadfoot here to see him? What message did he have?

The younger cat twitched his tail, considering his options before cautiously approaching the warrior. “What is it?”

“There is a time of trouble coming to the forest,” Deadfoot sat as he spoke. His yellow gaze fixated on the other cat. “A new prophecy has arisen and must be fulfilled. You are one of four cats that have been chosen. Two from TigerClan and two from WindClan. You must meet the other three cats at the new moon and you must listen to what midnight says.”

The tom’s eyes narrowed, “What do you mean? What trouble is coming to the forest?” There was no answer as the other cat turned away. Frustration took hold of the tom and he called out after Deadfoot. “Answer me! Why was I chosen? Why not an important warrior?”

The dream faded around him before he could get an answer to his question. He could still feel the hold of confusion and the prickles of frustration as he left his dream.

“– _owpaw_! Get up!” Crowpaw’s eyes opened, light filling his view rapidly. He blinked a few times before he was able to focus on the shape blocking the light coming from outside of the den. He recognized Mudclaw, the brown tom’s eyes were narrowed. “We’re on a hunting patrol, you should have been up earlier.”

The dark gray tom rose quickly to his paws, the dream he had been having still fresh in his head. “Sorry,” He muttered. His mentor grunted.

“‘Sorry’ catches no prey.” Mudclaw turned sharply around, flicking his tail. “Let’s go, the patrol is waiting for us.” The gray apprentice followed Mudclaw out of the den, pausing a moment to stretch his back legs before continuing after Mudclaw across the down.

There were cats milling about, going about one task or another. The apprentice focused his attention on Mudclaw and where he was headed.

At the base of the Tallrock, he saw Crowfur talking with Mothwing. Crowpaw ignored the warrior, his gaze was focused on Mothwing.

She had joined the Clan a few moons prior with her brother, Hawk – now Hawktalon. At some point, Tigerstar had had kits with a she-cat from outside the Clan and they were them. They had been allowed to join the Clans and stepped into the role that had been expected of the leader’s kits. They were running two of the camps. Now, Mothwing had been given control of WindClan.

Until Mothwing and Hawktalon’s sudden appearance, Mudclaw had been in charge of WindClan. Now that was changed and this cat – who was barely older than Crowpaw himself – was in charge.

Crowpaw stopped as he and Mudclaw came up to the patrol. He sat down for a moment, grooming the fur on his side, one ear tilted towards the warriors as he listened to their conversation.

“Where do you want us to go?” Crowfur asked. There was a momentary pause from Mothwing, Crowpaw felt a flash of annoyance.

“Over by the border with the Thunderpath, closer to Highstones,” Mothwing responded. Crowpaw looked up at the sound of approaching paw steps.

Rainfoot came up on Mothwing’s side, having left from where he was watching a few fox lengths away. He dipped his head to the golden she-cat. “Wouldn’t it make more sense for them to go someplace else?” There was a slight hesitance in his voice, “We’ve had hunting patrols there yesterday and the day before. The rabbits are going to be more nervous than ever.”

Rainfoot was this camp’s ThunderClan warrior. WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan each had a warrior from ThunderClan. They would change every few moons but they had been here ever since Crowpaw could remember. They would act as a second in command. If, for whatever reason, Mothwing was not giving orders, it would be Rainfoot. The young warrior had started staying in camp around half a moon prior.

“Er…” Mothwing paused for a moment, “Yes. You’re right, thank you.” She turned her attention back to the patrol, “Head towards Fourtrees.” A tension that had formed in the air lessened as she gave her order.

Crowpaw did his best not to roll his eyes as the patrol started out of camp. _If he had questioned Tigerstar like that, he would have been clawed! Tawnyclaw and Hawktalon probably would have responded the same way! Why does_ she _have to be in charge?_

There was little talking as the patrol went swiftly on its way towards Fourtrees. Crowpaw’s mind went back to his dream with Deadfoot – with his father. He had heard of cats having dreams with dead cats before, but had never thought much of it. If he remembered correctly, it was something that medicine cats would experience from time to time back before TigerClan. Occasionally leaders would have them, but warriors did not.

Apprentices certainly did not.

They were sent from StarClan. StarClan was their ancestors and while he had heard about them on occasion as well, he did not know much about them. Tigerstar had done away with some of the old ways when he became leader and combined the Clans beneath his might. What he had heard of StarClan was almost always hushed.

 _If that dream was from StarClan, why send it to me?_ He wondered. _I’m not important by any means. Perhaps I should tell Mothwing._ He shook that thought away, what use would there be in telling her? _Maybe Tigerstar?_

The idea of talking to the TigerClan leader made his paws feel numb. He had met with Tigerstar a few times, had been made an apprentice by him, and had spoken with him a few times. Would Tigerstar even listen to him?

Deadfoot had said there was another cat in TigerClan that had received that message and another two in WindClan. The second surprised him; he had been a very young kit when the pack had attacked WindClan. When the traitor – Rusty – had tried to trick WindClan into thinking he was saving them and to a point he had succeeded.

Some of WindClan had joined TigerClan, but others stayed with Tallstar and Rusty had somehow gotten the WindClan leader to believe his lies. What of the Clan that had followed Tallstar had disappeared for a few moons before TigerClan had found them out past Highstones. From there, they had disappeared again. Were they someplace nearby? Why would Crowpaw want to speak to those cats in the first place? They were traitors.

There was the other cat in TigerClan to consider as well. Who could it be? A warrior or another apprentice? Would they talk to Tigerstar about their dream? If they were a loyal warrior, they would.

 _If the other cat speaks out,_ Crowpaw decided. _I’ll speak out. Tigerstar probably won’t listen to an apprentice anyway._

“Crowpaw!” Mudclaw’s eyes were narrowed. Crowpaw jerked his head towards his mentor. “What is with you today? Pay attention, you should be scenting for prey.” He grunted, “The last thing we need is for WindClan’s only apprentice to slack off.”

The apprentice nodded quickly, pushing all thoughts of his dream from his head as he opened his mouth, letting the scent of the moors overtake him. He slowed in his step as he scented a hare.

Crowpaw’s eyes narrowed, he glanced at Crowfur and Mudclaw. Both warriors had stopped as well, obviously smelling the prey creature as well. Mudclaw was looking at Crowpaw, he gave a stiff nod.

The apprentice left the two warriors behind, heading into the grass after the hare’s scent. He was upwind of it and its scent filled his senses. He slowed down as he caught sight of some grass rustling just behind a few rocks. Crowpaw lowered himself slowly to the ground, blue eyes narrowing. He crept forward, careful not to rustle anything as he got closer.

Despite his best efforts, the hare suddenly rose to its back legs. Crowpaw froze for a split second as the hare caught sight of him and shot out from behind the rocks. Crowpaw took off after it, leaping onto its back as he got close enough.

The hare let out a shrill screech as Crowpaw wrestled it to the ground. He sank his teeth into its neck, cutting off the terrified noise. Once it had stopped moving, he lifted his head, keeping the hare in his jaws as he turned away, dragging it back to where Crowfur and Mudclaw had been.

Once there, the brown warrior nodded his approval at him and Crowpaw set the hare down, burying it for when they came back later. The patrol continued on its way, Crowfur in the lead. The older black tom slowed in his steps as the tips of a rabbit’s ears came into view. The rabbit had stiffened, this time the wind was not on their side and the rabbit had the advantage.

Crowfur beckoned the other two toms forward. “Why don’t I head around the side of the rabbit.” His voice was hushed, “You two can drive it towards me.” Mudclaw spoke his approval and Crowfur was off, disappearing into the grass around them.

The warrior flicked his tail at Crowpaw, “Stay a few fox lengths away.” The apprentice nodded, moving to his position. His gaze was locked onto what they could see of the rabbit.

Suddenly a yowl sounded off in the direction Crowfur had gone. The rabbit sat up sharply as the two cats turned their attention towards the cry. It took off as Crowpaw and Mudclaw raced towards the cry and Crowfur.

Crowpaw slowed in his step, squinting and coughing as he breathed in dust. There was dust in the air and the scent of the black warrior was fresh. Mudclaw spat a curse.

“An old tunnel collapsed under him.” He waved his tail, heading into the hole that had formed. “Come on we need to get him out!” Crowpaw raced after his mentor, starting to dig as Mudclaw did.

It did not take long before black fur was found and Crowpaw stepped back as Mudclaw grabbed the black warrior’s scruff. He dragged the unconscious Crowfur out of the hole, growling through his scruff, “Get Mothwing.”

“We should just take him right to the medicine cats,” Crowpaw protested. Mudclaw shot him a look.

“Get Mothwing.”

Without hesitation this time, the apprentice took off in the direction of camp. His heart was thumping against his chest, there was no time to further argue with Mudclaw. Crowfur needed help. As he got to camp, Crowpaw moved swiftly through the gorse tunnel and let out a yowl.

“Crowfur’s been in an accident!”

Warriors looked up from where they were around camp, rising and starting to head over to him. Mothwing made her way over quickly. Crowpaw could recognize shock and fear in her eyes. “What happened?”

“One of the tunnels collapsed under him, we need to go!” He turned away as the golden warrior nodded.

“Webfoot, come with us.”

The three cats took off back through the gorse tunnel and out of camp onto the moors, Crowpaw in the lead. Once they had gotten to the sight of the accident, Crowpaw saw that Mudclaw was crouched over Crowfur.

Crowpaw came to a stop and Webfoot rushed by him, going to the other two warriors’ sides. The apprentice looked back, annoyance and confusion filling him as he realized Mothwing had stopped.

The golden tabby had stopped a few tail lengths behind him. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Crowfur. The fur along her spine had risen and she was ridged. There was a strange glaze to her eyes.

“I got the dirt out of his mouth but I don’t think he’s breathing.” Crowpaw turned back to the three warriors. Mudclaw’s tail was lashing behind him. Webfoot turned to look at Mothwing.

“We need to get him to the medicine cats, now.”

“Y-Yes!” Mothwing exclaimed. The glazed look in her eyes disappeared and it was almost as though she had deflated. “Pick him up between you two, we need to go.” The two warriors obliged, picking up the dark old tom. Mothwing turned away, leading the patrol further towards Fourtrees and to the other camp.

Crowpaw padded up to her side, annoyance making his pelt prickle. He dipped his head as he asked, “Do you want me to go ahead to warn them?” Realization seemed to dawn on Mothwing’s face. Crowpaw did his best not to groan.

“Yes, go on ahead.”

Crowpaw moved ahead of her, racing towards the forest edge and where ThunderClan’s hunting grounds began. The fur on his neck rose in his annoyance.

He slowed down, curling his lip as he began to pick his way through the bushes and brambles. He knew the direction of the leader’s camp – everyone in TigerClan did – but that did not mean he liked or was used to dealing with the dense forest. He was WindClan, not ThunderClan.

He came to a halt as he heard a few growls. Crowpaw’s tail twitched in annoyance as two warriors came out from behind a bramble thicket. _Why are things so hidden in the forest? It’s obnoxious!_

The scent of ThunderClan hit his nose, but so did ShadowClan, much to Crowpaw’s surprise.

“What are you doing here, Crowpaw?” The ThunderClan warrior growled, her short brown fur was raised slightly. Despite her knowing his name, Crowpaw was unsure who the warrior was. “You know you’re not supposed to be here without your leader.”

“She’s on her way,” He explained. “One of our warriors got into an accident and needs help. There’s a patrol on their way here now with him.” The two warriors exchanged glances before the ShadowClan tom turned, “I’ll warn the medicine cats.”

The brown warrior looked slightly hesitant; her tail twitched behind her for a moment before she agreed. She looked back at Crowpaw, “You’re staying out here until they arrive.” She glanced at the other warrior, “Nightwhisper, you can go.”

The apprentice nodded, sitting down to wait as the ShadowClan warrior disappeared into the tunnel. It did not take long for there to be movement at the tunnel again, Littlecloud stepping out of it a moment later. His gaze was on Crowpaw, “You can come in and tell us what happened.” He glanced at the warrior standing guard, “Leopardstar said he could come in. He’s fine, Mousefur.”

Crowpaw followed Littlecloud in, explaining to him what had happened to Crowfur. He recognized Mudfur and Runningnose not far into camp, listening to his explanation.

“I’ll go meet up with them,” Mudfur moved by Littlecloud and Crowpaw on his way back out of camp as Runningnose turned away, heading towards another part of camp.

“What happened?” Crowpaw turned at the sound of Leopardstar’s voice. Her sharp amber gaze was focused on the apprentice. He dipped his head, surprised to see Tawnyclaw following after her. She would certainly explain the ShadowClan warrior he had seen.

Tawnyclaw was Tigerstar’s eldest daughter. His firstborn and the cat that would step in once he was gone, but for now she was in charge of ShadowClan camp. She must have been here to report on something going on there.

That did not matter, what happened in ShadowClan was not his business unless they needed help from WindClan. Crowpaw explained, “a tunnel collapsed under Crowfur. He got buried in it.”

There was a rustling at the entrance again and Mothwing entered, followed shortly by Mudfur and then Webfoot and Mudclaw with Crowfur. The medicine cat called out and Littlecloud rushed forward quickly.

“Set him on his back,” Mudfur ordered. The two warriors obliged, laying the black warrior on his back. His legs splayed out and his head rested back, he truly looked dead. Despite this, Littlecloud moved to the warrior’s head, opening his muzzle and looking in.

“The dirt’s all gone,” he reported. Mudfur nodded.

“Mudclaw got it out when he pulled him out.” The other medicine cat spoke his approval.

Mudfur moved to Crowfur’s side. From where Crowpaw was standing, he could not see the warrior breathing. _Is it too late?_

The brown tom stepped up onto Crowfur’s belly before rearing back and slamming his paws against it. He repeated the motion a moment later. Crowpaw pulled his gaze away from the medicine cats at work at the sound of rushed paw steps. He lowered his head as he saw who was coming over.

Most of the cats in camp had gathered around to watch, moving through them was Runningnose, a bundle in his jaws. Following behind him was Tigerstar.

Tigerstar stopped next to Leopardstar and Tawnyclaw as Runningnose continued further. He ignored Crowpaw, his amber gaze was focused on Crowfur. “What happened?”

“One of the tunnels collapsed out from under him on the moors,” Tawnyclaw dipped her head. “He got buried.”

“I imagine it’s because of the thawing ground,” Leopardstar’s ear twitched. “The soil is getting loose again.” Tigerstar grunted.

“Those tunnels have done more harm than good,” he growled. “Why any cat would want to go underground in the first place is beyond me.”

 _Have there been more tunnel collapses?_ Crowpaw wondered. There had been none while he had been an apprentice and he could not remember hearing about any as a kit.

That did not matter. Crowpaw’s gaze was on Tigerstar and Leopardstar, should he just tell the TigerClan leaders about his dream? He had three of the most important warriors in the Clan standing with him now. He could tell them.

Suddenly there was a gasp and all his attention went back to Crowfur. His eyes were suddenly wide and Mudfur was moving off of him. Littlecloud rolled him onto his side as he began to cough and Runningnose pushed a few blue berries towards him.

“Eat these,” He ordered. “They will help with your breathing.” The black tom looked daze and he weakly lifted his head off the ground. Crowpaw let his shoulders relax slightly. It seemed Crowfur would live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I call him Rusty, I'm going to die a little. Also Tawnyclaw... it was equivalent exchange, I'm so sorry Tawny  
> I've been looking forward to writing TigerClan perspective for months, so I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Rainfoot is Rainwhisker by the way. [There have been a few more name changes which you can see in the allegences I posted earlier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164389/chapters/66612439#workskin)


	5. Chapter 5

Mothwing’s eyes were wide as Crowfur forced himself up on shaky legs. Runningnose nudged the older tom gently, encouraging him, as he leaned against the gray and white cat. Littlecloud stepped back from them, turning his attention to Mothwing. The small medicine cat padded over, dipping his head to her.

“He’s going to need to stay here for a few days as he recovers,” He meowed. “We’ll send a cat out to get you once he’s ready to return.” The golden tabby slowly nodded her head.

“Thank you – I…I’ll tell Tigerstar.” The tabby dipped his head again before heading back after Runningnose, Mudfur, and their patient.

Mothwing stared after the four cats, her head was spinning and her paws tingled. They had saved Crowfur. He was alive because they had _saved_ him.

When she first came across the scene, she had thought there was no hope for the black warrior. That he had been killed by the tunnels collapse and there was no hope in bringing him to the medicine cats. She was certain he had suffocated. She had thought he had drowned in the loose soil.

She had been sent back. She had thought he drowned just as Tadpole had. Her brother had all those moons ago and it had brought her back to that moment in the rain. Watching helplessly as his little black body submerged for the last time. The sound of Hawk’s wailing as their mother had to hold him back so he did not go after Tadpole into the water.

That day had come rushing back and it had taken so much to push those memories away and bring Crowfur here. She was certain that the old warrior would die, but he hadn’t.

He hadn’t and the medicine cats had saved him. Respect filled her as she watched them head toward their den with Crowfur.

She turned her attention to where Mudclaw was talking with Tigerstar and Leopardstar. The three warriors had moved away from where Crowfur had been laid as the crowd had begun to disperse. Much to her surprise, she saw that Tawnyclaw was there as well.

She and Tawnyclaw had interacted a number of times throughout the few moons since Mothwing and Hawktalon had joined TigerClan. She was their half-sister and seeing her made a warmth come to her chest. The tortoiseshell warrior had been nice to her.

Mothwing padded over, doing her best to ignore the large pile of bones located at the back of the clearing.

The Bonehill. It was the first thing she saw when she and Hawktalon were brought before Tigerstar. It had horrified her in that moment and it still disgusted her to this day. Its presence was like a bad omen, looming over them all when they were in the clearing. She hated coming here for the sole reason that it was here. At least, it was all made from prey bones and not something else.

Mothwing dipped her head as she came close. Tigerstar turned his attention to his daughter, dismissing Mudclaw with a twitch of an ear.

The dark tom bowed his head as he backed away from the Clan leaders. Tigerstar nodded at Mothwing, signaling her to speak. “Littlecloud said that Crowfur should be fine,” She reported, glancing back the way the medicine cats had gone. “He said he would send a warrior to WindClan once he was ready to return.”

"Good, he must heal quickly.” Tigerstar twitched his ear at Mudclaw, he had gathered with Crowpaw and Webfoot. “He was telling me about what happened when Crowfur fell. Do you have anything to say in that regard?”

“He probably gave you a more accurate description of what happened than I could,” Mothwing responded. “He or Crowpaw. I was not with them when the tunnel collapsed.” The tip of her tail moved back and forth, “Crowpaw came to get me and we got him and came here.” A moment passed before Tigerstar nodded.

“Something should be done about those tunnels,” Leopardstar meowed. Her gaze was on Tigerstar. “Crowfur might have survived this time, but next time it might not be so.”

“What do you suggest get done?” Tawnyclaw asked. “We don’t know how many tunnels there are nor where they are. It is not like we can fill them. I don’t believe any of the WindClan warriors know all their locations either.” Her green eyes shifted to Mothwing, a questioning glow in them.

After a moment of thought, she responded, “I don’t believe they do. Only the ones right around camp.” At least, those were the ones Mothwing knew of. She knew that prior to the dog attack, those tunnels had been used but others had not. None of the warriors in camp had told her about any other tunnels. Tigerstar remained silent as Leopardstar sighed.

“Well there must be something, we do not want any dead warriors.” Mothwing looked away for a moment, an idea coming to her. Her gaze landed on the entrance to the medicine cat clearing, located past the wall of bramble and gorse which surrounded the main clearing. What Mudfur, Runningnose, and Littlecloud had done for Crowfur filled her mind. They had _saved_ him. Why couldn’t she?

She looked back to her father, “We could learn some herbs and how to tend to wounds.” Tigerstar’s gaze turned sharply towards her; his eyes narrowed. He said nothing but the glow in them made Mothwing’s fur want to stand on end. She forced her pelt down as she continued, her ears beginning to burn self-consciously as both Leopardstar and Tawnyclaw turned their attention to her as well.

“The camp leaders,” Her voice shook slightly as she held her father’s piercing gaze. “If another accident like that happens and I couldn’t get that warrior here in time, they might die. However, if I knew what the medicine cats had done, I could save them in that moment!” The idea of doing what Mudfur, Runningnose, and Littlecloud had managed to do to save Crowfur excited her. If she so pleased, she could do the same thing! All she needed was for them to teach her.

“It would be beneficial for the other camp leaders to learn as well, being able to deal with illness or wounds without having to bring whichever warrior it is here first.” There was a moment of silence as the other three warriors looked at her, there was a flicker of something she could not identify in Tigerstar’s eyes. “Or a medicine cat per camp? There’s only three now, but there’s plenty of apprentices and future apprentices.” She waved her tail towards the nursery. As well as being the camp where the leaders and medicine cats of TigerClan lived, it was also where the Clan’s queens would raise their kits.

Mothwing could see a gray queen, her pelt dappled with darker specks, laying outside of the den presently. She was watching as a silver kit tackled a brown tabby one. A tortoiseshell one was not far off, her tail lashed wildly behind her as she crouched. She wiggled her hindquarters before leaping at the other two cats and joining in on the wrestling match.

There were plenty of kits and, as far as Mothwing could tell, many apprentices. WindClan only had one presently, but the other Clans had more. There was a WindClan queen in this camp, too. There was no reason not to train more medicine cats.

Tigerstar turned his muzzle away, “No.” Mothwing’s eyes widened.

“But it’s a good idea!” She protested, “If a cat is sick or badly hurt, we can just deal with it back in camp rather than bringing them here where that travel might hurt them more! If another collapse happens, and we might not be able to get all the dirt out or that warrior stops breathing, then I can deal with it. I can save them.” Tigerstar jerked his head back towards Mothwing and stuck his muzzle in her face. His eyes flashed dangerously.

“I said no,” He growled. “Crowfur did not die, now did he? There is no reason to change the system. There is no reason to _consider_ changing it. You do not need to _play_ medicine cat and neither does Tawnyclaw. We need as many warriors as we can to defend our territory.” His voice was low and his striped tail lashed slowly behind him as he glared at her, “I set it up the way it is so it works, _or_ do you think my leadership is lacking?” The golden tabby lowered her head, shaking it quickly. The sudden aggression made her heartbeat quicken.

“No – no! Of course not, I did not mean it that way.”

“I have reason behind our system and it works. Everything is in its place for the betterment of the Clan.” His tone changed, softening slightly, “I want what is best for you. You know that?” Mothwing nodded quickly. “What is best for you is what I have told you to do. You are a warrior, as are your brother and sister. You are a _leader_. You have no need to learn anything as frivolous as herbs. If another tunnel collapses, you do exactly what you just did. Bring whichever warrior here.”

“Yes, Tigerstar.”

Past him, Leopardstar gave Mothwing a sympathetic glance and Tawnyclaw stepped forward, placing herself between her father and half-sister. She lowered her head to the TigerClan leader, “She was giving a mere suggestion.” She paused; a cautious note came to her voice. “I think you might want to consider it; Mothwing is right. It can be dangerous not having a medicine cat close at paw. ShadowClan is across the Thunderpath.” She waved her tail in the direction of ShadowClan territory, “It’s more dangerous for my warriors to be brought here. Perhaps learning a few things could save a life.”

Fury burned in the dark tom’s eyes as he stuck his muzzle into Tawnyclaw’s face this time. Mothwing held her breath as Tawnyclaw stood her ground, not ducking away the way she had. The way most would. A feeling of admiration for her sister filled Mothwing.

“Do not,” The dark tabby rumbled. “Ever even think about undermining me again. I expect better of you, Tawnyclaw. I expect better of both of you. You were here to talk about rats, not _this_. If you are going to waste my time with utter foolishness then go back to ShadowClan.” He curled his lip back slightly, showing the tips of his fangs. “Remember where your brother is.” Tigerstar jerked his head away sharply, flicking his tail at Leopardstar as to signal her to follow. She turned to follow her fellow leader away from the two warriors. Mothwing looked between Tawnyclaw and the retreating leaders, shock making her head spin.

Tawnyclaw sat down, licking her chest a few times before looking at Mothwing again. She blinked at her, “he won’t do anything to us. Not out here.” Her mew was quiet, just as Tigerstar’s had been. “It would do him no good if the warriors thought he couldn’t control his own kits. We’re in the leader’s camp, it would spread like fire.”

“Did you mean what you said?” Mothwing took a hesitant step towards Tawnyclaw. The tortoiseshell warrior nodded.

“Of course,” She replied. “Leopardstar agrees with you, too, even if she did not say it.”

“Why didn’t she say it? He’d listen to her.” Tawnyclaw shook her head.

“He would have said no, no matter what. He has his warriors where he wants them. Medicine cats, too, for that matter. It would have looked bad if Leopardstar and Tigerstar did not agree on something.” There was a thoughtful look in the older warrior’s eyes, “he would not hesitate to strike her down either. It would have made them both look weak. However, it would be worse for her.”

The feeling of admiration Mothwing already felt for Tawnyclaw grew. _She’s so smart!_ The tortoiseshell she-cat rose to her paws, turning to look at her sister. “I believe he dismissed both of us, we’d best be on our way. Don’t forget about the apprentice ceremony in four days.”

She was looking past Mothwing, to the nursery. The golden she-cat turned, following her gaze to two older kits were knocking around a moss ball. The dark kit sprang, his forelegs outstretched as he landed on the ball. He flipped onto his back, biting it as he started to pummel it with his back paws. His attack tore bits of moss off of it.

After a moment of thought, Mothwing asked, “They are ShadowClan, aren’t they?” Tawnyclaw nodded.

“Smokekit and Talonkit,” she meowed. “They are already showing good potential as future warriors.” She flicked a paw at the pale gray one as he leaped to catch the moss ball, “He is quite aware of his surroundings already. It will be good when he starts training to hunt in the swamp. Half the ground make noises as you move across it as it is.” Mothwing glanced at her older sister, surprised. There was a slight pang in her chest. _Can she tell that by watching them now? All I see is kits playing._

Tawnyclaw turned to Mothwing, “I’ll see you at the ceremony.”

“See you at the ceremony,” Mothwing echoed. The older warrior turned away, raising her tail to get the ShadowClan warriors in camp's attention. They rose from where they were before following her back out of camp.

Mothwing turned her attention to the WindClan warriors, raising her tail as Tawnyclaw had done. She started towards the tunnel out of camp, glancing over her shoulder to make sure they were coming.

She let her shoulders sag as she saw they had risen to follow her.

-

As Mothwing led the way into camp, warriors rose to meet them. A murmur rose in the crowd as cats began to ask what happened. “Where’s Crowfur?” A tabby she-cat named Runningbrook asked, dipping her head. “Is he alright?”

“He’s fine,” Mothwing responded, the fur on her shoulders rose slightly. It was still so strange to her that all the warriors treated her like this. Like she was special. Of course, it made sense that they would. She was Tigerstar’s daughter.

“Where is he then?” A black warrior padded forward, concern in her gaze.

“He’s back at the leader’s camp,” Webfoot stepped forward, casting a glance at Mothwing. “With the medicine cats.”

“Yes,” Mothwing added quickly. She forced her voice to go louder, addressing the entire Clan, “They said they wanted to keep him for a few days but he’s fine.” She turned her attention to the black warrior, “Nightcloud, I’m sure he’ll be back by the next quarter moon.”

Nightcloud was the newest WindClan warrior, made one a few moons prior. She was roughly Mothwing’s age. She had been brought to TigerClan when she was a few moons old by her father after her mother’s death when the dogs attacked WindClan all those seasons ago.

There was an unreadable look in the young warrior’s amber eyes as she asked, her tail twitching, “Can I go see him, please?”

Mothwing’s mind went back to Tigerstar, how angry he had gotten with her and Tawnyclaw. The leader’s camp was not a place to pay ordinary visits to. If Leopardstar or Tigerstar wanted to speak with whichever warrior, they would leave and go to the camp they were located. They were not supposed to visit without reason. _I want to let her see him, he’s her father. But…_

“No. Not right now.” Mothwing promised, “You can see him once he’s returned. There’s an apprentice ceremony coming up in a few days, you can see him there.”

The young warrior nodded, lowering her head to Mothwing before turning away. Mothwing could see that she was trying not to bristle as she moved away, her long tail lashing behind her.

Warriors began to move away at this, murmuring spreading amongst the groups that had formed. Mothwing felt like there was a stone in her gut as she watched them settle around the dip, guilt gripping her like claws. _Maybe I should change my mind, Crowfur is her only family. If something like this happened to Hawktalon, I would want to see him._

Before she could continue her thought, Mudclaw came within her view. Mothwing nodded at him, signaling him to speak. “There was some prey we left out on the moor when this happened,” The brown tom’s voice was rough. “May I take Crowpaw out to retrieve it?”

“Yes – of course!” Mothwing blinked. “Catch what you can going to and from.” Mudclaw mewed his agreement, bowing his head again before stepping away and heading to where his apprentice was watching.

Crowpaw’s blue gaze was on Mothwing, an unreadable look in his eyes. His mentor spoke quickly to him and the dark gray tom nodded, rising swiftly to his paws before following Mudclaw towards the gorse tunnel out of camp. The end of the apprentice’s tail moved side to side behind him.

Mothwing turned away, her pelt twitching as she started across camp. She blinked at Rainfoot as she came to the ThunderClan warrior’s side, not far from where she had talked to the Clan. She let herself relax slightly, her fur going flat. “Hi.”

“Hello.” The gray tom dipped his head before rising to his paws and turning with Mothwing. There was an expectant look in his blue eyes.

Mothwing felt slightly puzzled as they made their way across camp and toward the Tallrock. She stopped in her step as a realization hit her. She turned abruptly towards the gray warrior.

“How was camp when I was gone?” She silently cursed herself, that was the first thing she was supposed to ask. _Why can’t I get this right?_

“Camp was fine.” Rainfoot sat, flicking his tail towards the entrance of the camp. “I sent out another hunting patrol while you were gone. They should be back soon.” Mothwing nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were robbed of Tawny and Moth interactions in canon  
> Bramble and Moth interactions, too for that matter. I really just want to see these three talk  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah extra chapter this week because I really just want to get through the establishing chapters. I hope you enjoy

Leafpaw curled her tail around her paws. She watched as Bouncepaw darted forward, moving around Thistlepaw’s side. He raised one paw, battering the black and white tom’s side with it as he moved by.

Thistlepaw twisted, his teeth bared as he made a swipe for the ginger apprentice’s side. He managed to grab the other cat with a paw around his back, putting his weight on him as his hindquarters buckled.

Bouncepaw let out a yowl, kicking at the older cat’s belly as he scrambled to get away. The black and white tom kept his weight on Bouncepaw, rising to his paws as he held the other apprentice down. He put one forepaw on his opponents’ side, holding him down.

“Let him up.” Leafpaw glanced at Fireheart as he spoke. Her father rose from where he sat next to her, padding over to the two apprentices. Their mentors – Whitetail and Tornear – were watching on as well. The gray warrior rose, following the deputy over.

“That was good, he almost had you but you got him down. However, you shouldn’t have let him by you.” Fireheart turned his attention to Bouncepaw, “You did well.” The ginger apprentice’s eyes widened, glowing under the deputy’s praise. Thistlepaw’s tail lashed at Fireheart’s words.

"But I got him! That’s what matters.” Tornear’s eyes narrowed.

"What matters is you do it correctly,” The gray warrior meowed. “You don’t want to make a mistake on your warrior’s assessment, do you?” The black and white apprentice’s ears went back and he shook his head. “Then we must make sure you’re ready for it when it comes time and that means fighting correctly.”

“Yes, Tornear.”

“Let’s do it again,” Fireheart turned away, “Get back into your positions.” The two apprentices moved quickly to their spots as the warriors moved out of the way. Fireheart sat back down next to Leafpaw, glancing at her. He looked back to the two apprentices before calling them to start their spar.

“It won’t be too much longer.” Leafpaw turned her attention away from Thistlepaw and Bouncepaw and to Fireheart. “We’ll get you back to camp with your herbs. Have you eaten today?”

Leafpaw had come out with the warrior apprentices because Barkface had asked her to gather some juniper berries. A large juniper tree grew near the training clearing and so she had gone out with the warriors as they were getting Thistlepaw some extra training before his final warrior’s assessment.

"No, I’m alright though.” It was around midmorning now; the forest was still somewhat cold but the sun was creeping in through the newly leaved branches and the dew on the budding leaves was beginning to evaporate. The juniper berries Leafpaw had gotten were in a leaf wrap not far from her.

Leafpaw tucked her paws under her belly, hoping to warm them up. Leaf-bare was over and newleaf was upon them now, but the mornings were still chilly. It would be a bit longer before the ground was truly warmed up.

“Well, if you change your mind, let me know. I’m sure one of us can find something quick.” Fireheart blinked at her. Once she nodded, he turned his attention back to the two sparring apprentices. Thistlepaw had just gotten Bouncepaw to the ground. He had his paw between the younger tom’s shoulders and his head was raised high.

Fireheart called Thistlepaw off and Bouncepaw pulled away, his tail lashing as Whitetail rose and padded over to him. She began talking quietly into his ear, her gaze on Thistlepaw and Tornear as the gray warrior gave him some critiques.

The two warriors came back to the sidelines again, allowing Bouncepaw and Thistlepaw to begin sparring again. This time, Thistlepaw charged the younger apprentice first. He sprang at him and Bouncepaw slipped out of the way, aiming a few blows at the other cat’s shoulder.

The black and white apprentice turned, charging after Bouncepaw before overtaking the younger tom and springing on him. The two rolled across the clearing as they tussled, swiping at one another.

Eventually, Bouncepaw came out on top. He had the older apprentice pinned beneath him; his ginger tail held high. Thistlepaw’s teeth were borne but he stayed still as the other apprentice shifted his weight off of his head.

Suddenly, Thistlepaw flipped himself over, knocking Bouncepaw over as the ginger apprentice let out a yowl. More struggle occurred between them before Thistlepaw was on top. Tornear murmured his approval.

"That was unfair!” Bouncepaw exclaimed, “I had him!”

"No one said the match was over,” Fireheart meowed. “You let your guard down and Thistlepaw took the advantage.”

“You got to be aware of your enemies,” Whitetail mewed. She rose to her paws as Thistlepaw stepped off of her apprentice. “This is practice now, but one day it won’t be, and had you let your guard down like you just did, you’d be crowfood.”

Bouncepaw sighed, mumbling his agreement. The apprentices went through the same sparring a few more times. As it happened, the earth around them continued to warm and the frost on the leaves disappeared.

Eventually, Fireheart called them to stop. “Alright, that’s enough for right now.” His gaze was on Thistlepaw, “You are shaping up well, I believe you will be ready when Tallstar assesses you.”

The apprentice’s green eyes widened as he puffed out his chest. Tornear flicked his tail at his apprentice as Fireheart continued, “You can go out hunting for now. Why don’t you try from here to the Twolegplace and back?” His gaze was on the two warriors, both expressing their agreements. “Right,” He turned back to Leafpaw, who rose. “Let’s get you back to camp.”

“Why do we have to go up by that field?” Bouncepaw’s tail lashed as he padded to Whitetail’s side. He curled his lip back. “It’s better hunting in the forest, I don’t like the openness of it.” Tornear turned sharply towards the ginger apprentice, his eyes narrowed.

"We are _WindClan_ ,” there was a slight growl to his voice. “WindClan warriors hunt on the moors – in open land! As you are a WindClan apprentice, you will do the same.”

“But this is WindClan territory _now_ ,” Bouncepaw protested. “Where we lived prior does not matter. Right now, it’s mostly trees!”

“WindClan warriors hunt in open air,” Whitetail responded. Her eyes narrowed at her apprentice, there was a stern tone to her voice. “On moors and in grasslands. You have learned how to hunt in them and you shall. While we might have to utilize other hunting techniques now, this is WindClan and nothing is going to change that.” Tornear snorted.

“It’s certainly felt more and more like ThunderClan lately,” the gray warrior cast a glance at Fireheart as he spoke before flicking his striped tail, singling Thistlepaw to follow him as he turned away, heading quickly in the direction of Twolegplace and not giving any cat a chance to respond as he disappeared amongst the brambles. The apprentice rose quickly to follow and Bouncepaw and Whitetail followed after.

Leafpaw glanced at her father, there was an unreadable look in his gaze as he stared after the leaving warriors. A moment passed before Fireheart’s ears twitched and he turned back to his daughter.

“Come on,” He meowed. “Let’s get your herbs back to camp. I’m sure that took longer than you thought it would.”

“No, it’s alright,” Leafpaw replied. Her ears went back, surprised when the warrior had picked up the leaf wrap. “You don’t have to carry it; I can do it!”

“Of course, you can.” Fireheart blinked at her, “I wouldn’t doubt that but if I carry this, we can bring more back.” Leafpaw glanced over at the large juniper bush not far from them. _It’s early in the season, but there’s always berries. I suppose I could get more; we never know when we’ll need it._

"Okay, give me a moment to get more.” Fireheart nodded, setting down the leaf wrap as Leafpaw headed over to the bush. As she began to collect more of the berries, Leafpaw’s thoughts went to what Tornear had said.

WindClan had been on different territory before the one they lived on now – further downriver where there had been another three Clans. They had been taken over by Tigerstar, ThunderClan’s leader. Some of the WindClan warriors had joined TigerClan and some RiverClan and ThunderClan warriors had ended up in WindClan. Fireheart and Sandstorm were both originally ThunderClan.

Back in the old territory, WindClan had been moorlands rather than forest. It had been a change for the original WindClan warriors, she knew that much, but she clearly did not know everything. She did not know that Whitetail and Tornear were still uncomfortable with hunting in the forest.

As Leafpaw finished collecting the berries, she headed back over to where Fireheart was waiting. He rose to his paws, grabbing his own bundle before turning away as they started towards camp. Leafpaw glanced at her father as they kept going, what Tornear had said still on her mind.

“Fireheart?” He tilted an ear towards her. “Was WindClan so different back in the old territory?”

“It was. WindClan lived out on the moors, you know this. WindClan is supposed to live in open places. What Tornear and Whitetail were saying was correct. In that field near Twolegplace is where we can truly use our skills as WindClan warriors.” He readjusted the bundle in his mouth, “The transition to having to use other Clan methods has been harder on some cats more than others. WindClan has lost a lot in these past seasons, but we are not abandoning our ways.”

“We don’t live on the moors anymore, though.” Leafpaw pointed out. “Why should it be hard? We need to use methods that work in the forest to live here.” While Leafpaw was not a warrior apprentice, she had seen the other apprentices’ train. She knew the fighting techniques, as well as hunting, were different between ThunderClan and WindClan. Between all the Clans. Fireheart slowed in his step, coming to a stop as he turned his head so he could see the medicine cat apprentice.

“Each of the five Clans has traditions that others do not,” He began. “Each Clan has their own fighting and hunting techniques. Their own ways of life within their Clan. While WindClan might be living in a forest presently, that does not mean that we should leave their techniques behind. It is a part of us – it is a part of WindClan, just as every Clan’s traditions are a part of itself. They do not want to leave that behind and we will not be leaving WindClan traditions behind.”

Leafpaw nodded as they started walking again. Fireheart glanced at her, “How have you been doing?”

“Good.” Leafpaw felt surprised by Fireheart’s question. They saw each other every day.

“And how has your training been going?”

“It’s been going well, Barkface is great. I’ve been learning so much from him!” She had been an apprentice for three moons now but she knew that there was still a long way to go. Medicine cat apprenticeships were longer than that of a warriors'. But even past the end of her apprenticeship, she would still be learning more not only about herbs and healing but about their ancestors as well.

"That’s wonderful, I’m glad you’re doing well.” There was a rumble of a purr in her father’s voice as he touched his nose affectionately to Leafpaw’s ear. The pair continued on, back through the forest towards the gorge.

As they started down the path to the bottom of the gorge, Leafpaw saw Fireheart tense slightly. He sped up and Leafpaw followed his gaze to what was happening at the base of the gorge.

Tallstar, Onewhisker, and Sandstorm were talking. Leafpaw recognized that her mother looked angry, her tail was lashing wildly behind her. As they came closer, Tallstar was speaking.

“Well, thank StarClan they are both safe. It could have been worse.” Onewhisker sighed.

"Squirrelpaw could have gotten them both killed! One of these days she’s going to get into some deep trouble and not come out unscathed.” Leafpaw’s ears pricked, what had Squirrelpaw gotten into trouble for this time?

"She’s in trouble now!” Sandstorm growled, “Just wait until I get my paws on her!”

“Onewhisker has already sent her off to clean the elder’s den and the nursery,” Tallstar replied. “I imagine between that and seeing Brambleheart’s injured leg, it should be enough to prevent anything similar from happening again.”

“We’ll see,” Sandstorm snorted.

“What happened?” The three warriors turned at Fireheart’s words as the two cats approached. He set the bundle he had down, concern filling his gaze. “Is Squirrelpaw alright? Is Brambleheart?”

“He got clawed by a badger,” Sandstorm replied, her fur bristling. “ _Which_ he was within striking distance of because Squirrelpaw was not listening to orders and did not leave.”

“Barkface said he’d be fine,” Onewhisker added. He blinked at his friend. “He’s getting it looked at now. They’re both fine.” Fireheart nodded.

“Good,” He sighed. “She’s going to get herself hurt one day.”

“She’s gotten another cat hurt!” Sandstorm shook her head, “That’s worse than herself.”

“And she has been punished for it,” Tallstar replied. “Right now, we need to focus on the badger.” He focused his attention on his deputy, “It’s gone further onto our territory. I want you to take a patrol out and locate it. Take Onewhisker and Feathertail with you back to where they last saw it. Take Rainfur and Clovertail as well…” As Tallstar continued, Leafpaw grabbed the bundle of berries Fireheart had been carrying before slipping away. She headed back towards the cliff wall, heading along it before the scent of herbs hit her as she approached the medicine cat den.

Suddenly a large shape pushed its way out of the cave. Startled, Leafpaw dropped the two bundles. Her ears went back and she hissed as they opened, spilling the juniper berries all over the ground.

Brambleheart’s eyes were wide, he looked just as startled as Leafpaw. “Hey, Leafpaw!” He looked to the ground, “So-sorry – here, let me help.” He lifted a large forepaw as he began to push the berries together, the apprentice followed his lead. As they pushed them back onto the leaves, Leafpaw cast a glance at his legs.

The warrior was putting more pressure on one hindleg and Leafpaw could see a marigold poultice on the upper part of the other, standing out strikingly against his black and brown pelt.

As they finished recollecting the berries, Brambleheart asked, “Do you happen to know where Squirrelpaw went?”

"Tallstar said Onewhisker sent her up to the elder’s den,” Leafpaw replied, picking up one of the wraps in her mouth. Brambleheart nodded.

"That makes sense. Thanks – er, do you want help?” He was eying the second batch of juniper berries. Leafpaw shook her head, she could come out for the second one in a minute. “Okay, thanks! See you later.” Leafpaw nodded back at the warrior as he turned away, heading across the camp.

Leafpaw turned back, heading into the den. As she entered, Barkface looked up from where he was sorting a few herbs. He blinked at her, mewing a greeting.

the tabby apprentice returned it as she set the wrap down. The brown tom turned away, meowing briskly, “Put those where they go and check the cobweb supply, will you? I think we should be alright, but if Tallstar’s to send out a patrol after that badger, there might be some injuries.”

"He was just telling Fireheart to take a patrol out,” She mewed, going about her task. Barkface nodded, sitting back on his haunches. His shortened tail moved from side to side behind him.

“Then I’m sure you heard about what happened with Squirrelpaw?” Leafpaw nodded, rising to her paws before turning away. She stuck her nose towards the cobwebs they kept wrapped on a stick, closer to the back of the den.

“She isn’t going to be happy.” Barkface snorted.

“After what she did, she deserves what she got.” Barkface shook his head. “Badgers are bad news, nothing good ever happens with them around. Their claws are filthy, too! We will need to keep an eye on Brambleheart’s wound to make sure it does not get infected.”

“I know she does.” Leafpaw rose to her paws, turning towards the entrance of the den, “I’m going to check out the Rockpile to see if I can find any more cobwebs there.” Barkface mewed his approval.

“Go right on ahead.”


	7. Chapter 7

Brambleheart padded away from the medicine cat den, watching where Fireheart was gathering a patrol. He saw that Onewhisker and Feathertail were with him, that would mean they would be going after the badger.

He glanced at his leg, he would offer to go, but Barkface had told him to head to his nest and rest for the rest of the day. Brambleheart was not going to do that – at least not yet, but going out on a patrol might get him an earful. Not that they would let him.

In addition to the two warriors he had been patrol with earlier that morning, Rainfur, Clovertail, and Petalnose were with them. All three of the warriors had been rogues that lived around the gorge before WindClan had arrived. When they first joined the Clan, Rainfur had started on his warrior training immediately, but the two she-cats’ training had been delayed because they had kits.

Once Clovertail’s kits had been old enough, she had started training and it was not long after Bouncepaw, Tinypaw, and Rockpaw’s apprentice ceremony that she had been made a full warrior.

Petalnose had been in a similar situation and she was WindClan’s newest warrior. Her and Rainfur’s kits, Sagepaw and Mintpaw, were WindClan’s youngest apprentices.

Brambleheart turned his attention away from the patrol, heading across the gorge. Leafpaw had said Squirrelpaw was sent to the elder’s den and while the apprentice had certainly deserved the punishment she was getting, he couldn’t help but feel bad for her.

“Brambleheart!” The tabby stopped in his step, feeling frustrated at being interrupted. He turned, dipping his head slightly as Tallstar came up to him, mewing a greeting which the warrior quickly returned. “How is your leg?”

“Barkface said it should be fine,” Brambleheart said. “That it should only take a day or two to heal. He wanted me to take some time off patrols, though.” The leader nodded.

“Well, we are lucky that it wasn’t anything worse.” Tallstar meowed, “The badger will be located. Hopefully, no one else needs to get hurt and it will continue on its way.” Brambleheart felt surprised by his wording.

“Is Fireheart’s patrol not going to chase it out?” His gaze was on where the deputy was leaving. Tallstar shook his head.

“It was most likely already heading back to its burrow when you ran into it. The burrow is off our territory. It is better if it leaves our territory on its own terms than risking any more injuries or deaths. He will be locating it to make sure no other patrol runs into it before it has left.” Brambleheart nodded. Tallstar looked back to him, “I won’t keep you. Go and rest.”

“Thank you, Tallstar.”

Brambleheart continued on his way as Tallstar turned away, calling out to Squirrelpaw as he spotted her heading up the path to the elder’s den. The dark ginger she-cat stopped in her step, looking back as he sped up. The tom winced as he jumped up on a rock, the sudden contact making his leg hurt.

"What is it?” Squirrelpaw spat as Brambleheart stopped next to her. A vole dangled from her jaws and Brambleheart could see a flicker of guilt in her eyes as she glanced at his leg.

"Don’t be angry,” Brambleheart meowed. “I’ll help you with the elder’s den if you’d like.”

She looked surprised, “Why?”

"Do you want help or not?” Brambleheart’s tail moved from side to side, “I’ll take the vole in and get started with the moss. Why don’t you go get some mouse bile?”

“ _And_ the nursery?” Brambleheart gritted his teeth, Leafpaw hadn’t mentioned that.

“Yes, and the nursery. Go get the mouse bile.”

“Fine, you can help.” Her eyes widened and tail curled before she blinked at him, “Brambleheart, you wouldn’t happen to want to do the ticks, would you?”

“Onewhisker was pretty adamant about you doing that,” Brambleheart replied. “I don’t think he’d be happy to find out that I did it.” Squirrelpaw shrugged as she passed the piece of prey to him.

“Worth a shot,” She muttered as she turned away. She flicked her tail as she jumping off the rock before stalking back across camp to the medicine den. Brambleheart turned away, heading up into the elder’s den.

"Hi, Morningflower.” The tortoiseshell queen raised her head at Brambleheart’s voice, turning to look at him as he entered.

"Good morning, Brambleheart. What are you doing here?” He padded forward, dropping the prey in front of her. They touched muzzles briefly, the tom had a slight purr forming in his throat.

"Squirrelpaw got sent to take care of you today,” Brambleheart explained. “I’m helping.”

“And what did she do now?”

“She didn’t listen when Onewhisker told her to run from a badger.” Alarm came to Morningflower’s eyes.

“She needs to be more careful! That could’ve killed her. Is the badger what happened to your leg?” She stuck her muzzle toward it, concern filled her voice. Brambleheart blinked.

“I’m alright, Barkface had a look at it.” As he spoke, he began to pick up some of the moss with his claws, rolling it together. The queen nodded.

“Well, if it starts to hurt again or starts bleeding, stop what you’re doing and get it checked out again.”

“Of course.” He blinked at Morningflower. She had always been nice to him since they had originally joined WindClan. Her son, Gorsepaw, and he had been friends. While Gorsepaw was now gone, Morningflower and Brambleheart were still friendly with each other.

"Alrigh’!” Both cats turned at the sound of Squirrelpaw’s voice. She had a stick protruding out of her mouth awkwardly, a clump of moss hung from the end of it. Brambleheart curled his lip back as the ginger apprentice padded across the den towards him and Morningflower, the acidic scent hitting his nose. She lowered the soaked moss to the ground, lifting her head to look at the tortoiseshell elder. “Where do you have any ticks?”

“You’re supposed to find them,” Brambleheart pointed out as he took the clump of moss he had clawed up in his jaws.

Squirrelpaw turned abruptly towards him, shooting him a glare as he headed towards the entrance. Morningflower flicked her tail. “I got one between my shoulders that I can’t get to,” She said. “You can start there.”

Squirrelpaw mewed her agreement, grabbing a clump of bile-covered moss with her claws and she set upon her task as Brambleheart exited the den.

-

Brambleheart sighed, rolling onto his side as he started to wash his belly. It was later in the day, almost sunset; he had finished helping Squirrelpaw some time ago, after which, he had decided to doze in the sun near the river for a while. The dream last night had caused his sleep to be restless. Now he was laying in the shade closer to the cliff wall. Since he had finished the tasks, the patrol that Fireheart had brought out to deal with the badger had returned as well.

They had scented it further into the territory than Onewhisker’s patrol had seen it, for the time being, the badger was being left alone. Hopefully, it would decide to leave on its own once it became dark as it went about looking for grubs to eat.

He had managed to go about his tasks without straining his leg too badly but it had been good to get off of it when he did. Brambleheart tilted his head, his ear angled outwards as he looked up at the slight sound of approaching pawsteps.

Stormfur was approaching him, he twitched his ear in greeting, a robin was in his jaws that he set down next to the other tom. The gray warrior sat back on his haunches as Brambleheart mewed. “I haven’t seen you all day, where have you been?”

“Fireheart let me sleep in,” Stormfur raised one of his hind legs, scratching at his neck as he continued. “After I woke up, he set me up on a hunting patrol with Cloudtail and Petalnose.” He waved his tail in the direction of the white warrior.

Cloudtail was with his mate, Brightheart, and their only kit, Whitekit. The ginger and white queen had had her a few moons prior and she was growing up quickly. Presently she was chasing around Cloudtail’s tail as he spun around, Brightheart was watching not far off.

A tightness came to Brambleheart’s gut as guilt crept over him. He muttered, “Sorry about keeping you up all night.” Stormfur looked up from where he had begun to wash his leg.

“No, it’s fine.” He blinked at the other tom. “You don’t need to feel bad about that.” A look of concern came across Stormfur’s face, “I heard about what happened this morning, you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me.” Why should Stormfur worry about him? He had no reason to, not after what Tigerstar had done to the warrior. Their eyes met as Stormfur settled down next to him, pushing the robin in front of them both with one forepaw.

"Then don’t worry about me.” After a moment, he turned away, looking across the clearing. “You spoke with Feathertail earlier, yes? She said she wanted to talk with both of us.”

“Yeah!” Brambleheart had nearly forgotten, he shook his head. “Yes, she wanted to talk to us. Do you know what it’s about?”

Stormfur glanced at him, “I was going to ask you that. She’s on her way over now, we’ll find out.”

Brambleheart raised his head, spotting the silver tabby she-cat approaching them. She had a mouse in her jaw. She came to a stop in front of the two toms, twitching the end of her tail in a sign of greeting before settling down in front of them. As she set the mouse down, Stormfur tore into the robin he had brought, taking a bite before glancing at the other tom.

Brambleheart obliged, taking his own bite of the prey. His gaze was on Feathertail, what did she have to say? She had a bite of her own prey before she began to speak. Her voice was quiet and Brambleheart had to tilt his ear towards her.

“I wanted to talk to you two about my dream last night,” She began. Shock hit Brambleheart like a blow to the head, she wanted to talk about that with him of all cats? Why? Stormfur was one thing, he was her brother, but to talk about it with _Brambleheart_?

The brown warrior glanced at Stormfur. He had stiffened slightly; a much more serious look came to his golden eyes and he listened intently as his sister continued.

“I know what everyone has been thinking, I didn’t have a nightmare. Not even close to one.” She stuck her muzzle closer to the two toms, “I had a dream from StarClan.” Brambleheart’s eyes widened and Stormfur shifted forward as the silver warrior continued.

“I saw Oakheart – RiverClan’s old deputy. He told me that there was a time of trouble coming to WindClan – to both Clans. He told me I had to meet with two warriors of TigerClan and one of WindClan at the new moon and that we must listen to what midnight has to say.”

Brambleheart stared at the other warrior, dumbfounded. _Oh, so it_ wasn’t _just a dream._ Why had he and Feathertail gotten these dreams? What were they going to do now?

Feathertail turned her blue eyes to him, “You had the same dream, didn’t you? That’s why we were both acting the same last night?”

I saw Bluestar,” Brambleheart replied. “Sh-she told me the same thing! That we had to meet with TigerClan warriors. I thought it was just a dream.”

“Really?” Feathertail asked.

“Why would StarClan come to _me_?” Brambleheart asked, “Why did they come to either of us?”

"You’re Tigerstar’s son,” Stormfur spoke for the first time. There was a thoughtful look in his eyes. “If they wanted us to do something – get on some sort of TigerClan warrior’s side, that might be an advantage. Tigerstar might also have some bias to you. I don’t know why Feathertail though – that she’s RiverClan, maybe?”

“I’m half-Clan,” Feathertail responded. “There’s no way Tigerstar would listen to me. He wanted all the RiverClan cats here dead.” There was a heaviness to her tone as she mewed, “I imagine Leopardstar’s the same way.”

“It was just an idea,” Stormfur shrugged.

Brambleheart sighed, looked away, guilt forming a stone in his belly. His father had imprisoned them both for being half-Clan, as well as Mistyfoot. He had hurt his friends before they were even made apprentices. Why either one of them wanted anything to do with him, still confused Brambleheart sometimes. Doesn’t he just remind them of Tigerstar?

Stormfur nudged him gently, pressing his muzzle against the brown tabby’s neck. “You good?” His voice was hushed, to the point where Brambleheart had a hard time hearing it.

He looked back up at Stormfur and Stormfur pulled away before blinking at him. Brambleheart felt surprised but he blinked back at the other warrior. “Y-yeah.”

“Guys,” the toms turned their attention back to Feathertail. “What are we going to do?”

“Are we going to go?”

“We?” Feathertail echoed, giving her brother a questioning look. Stormfur shook his head.

“You are not going down there alone,” He replied. “I’m not letting you two go alone.” Feathertail nodded.

“Alright,” She turned her attention back to Brambleheart. “What do you think?” Brambleheart remained silent. Why had StarClan gone to them? Why not Tallstar or Barkface? Why he and Feathertail? Was it like what Stormfur had said? Because he was Tigerstar’s son? What did they expect him to do? Get on Tigerstar’s good side somehow?

He… He wouldn’t. He was not going to accept anything from Tigerstar. He wanted nothing to do with his father, he did not even know him! He had done nothing but evil. He had hurt his friends, he had killed Gorsepaw, he had destroyed the Clans, and he had hurt Fireheart. Brambleheart would have nothing to do with the TigerClan leader.

“Should we tell Tallstar?” Brambleheart asked. He had told Fireheart that if anything happened, he would tell him. Maybe he should tell him.

But how would he react to this of all things? Fireheart had said he wouldn’t be angry, but to say that StarClan told him to go to TigerClan? To say that there was a possibility that he could go to TigerClan? A stone of anxiety formed in his belly; Fireheart would not be happy with him. He did not want to lie to him, but…

“I… don’t think so.” Brambleheart looked back at Feathertail. There was a thoughtful look in her eyes. “If they wanted Tallstar to know, StarClan would have gone to him or Barkface. This is for us.”

“You want to go?” Brambleheart asked. Feathertail was silent for a long moment before she responded.

“If it’s what StarClan wills us to do, I think we should go. There will be three of us and two of them. If something happens, we can handle ourselves.”

“You’re assuming that whoever it is aren’t going to tell Tigerstar,” Stormfur pointed out.

“Well if they went to us, then they’re not going to Tigerstar and Leopardstar themselves,” Feathertail meowed, taking another bite of her mouse. She looked at Brambleheart, “They don’t know where WindClan is and it’s just three of us. We’ll have to be careful to make sure they didn’t tell Tigerstar and Leopardstar, but StarClan isn’t going to set a trap for us. We can sneak away again if it comes down to it.”

 _They both want to go,_ Brambleheart realized. After a moment, he nodded. “Okay,” he mewed. “We go then. When should we head out? We need to be there by the new moon.” He paused, “Where are we even going to meet them? I didn’t get any place.” He looked questioningly at Feathertail. She shook her head.

“I didn’t either.”

“Fourtrees?” Stormfur suggested, Feathertail swatted at him.

“That is in the heart of TigerClan territory,” She exclaimed, “StarClan can’t expect us to wander onto their territory like that!”

Stormfur rubbed his muzzle, almost as though the swat had hurt. “Sorry,” He muttered. “I forgot. That’s just where warriors of different Clans used to meet.”

“What about Highstones?” Brambleheart suggested after a moment of thought. The littermates looked to him. “Tigerstar can’t have claimed any of that – it’s nothing but rock! It was in between Clan territory and where we stayed after WindClan got chased out.” Stormfur nodded.

“That seems like a good place to meet.”

Feathertail mewed her agreement, “Now when are we going?”

“We need to be there by the new moon, right?” Stormfur said, “It was the full moon yesterday night and it took us ten or eleven days to get up here?” He looked at Brambleheart questioningly.

The tabby shrugged, “That sounds right.” The gray tom nodded.

"If it takes us ten days to get there,” Stormfur continued. “We’d need to leave in a day or two to get there in time for the new moon.”

 _So quick_ , Brambleheart felt surprised. There was a slight tingling feeling in his paws as a wave of anxiety hit him. They would be leaving WindClan. What would the Clan think when they disappeared? What would Fireheart think?

“Isn’t Thistlepaw’s ceremony supposed to be in a few days?” Stormfur asked. Brambleheart nodded.

“His warriors’ assessment is tomorrow,” He replied. “His ceremony will probably be that day at sundown or the next.”

“Why don’t we leave that night?” Stormfur mewed. “Leave at midnight. It’ll be easier to sneak out, he hasn’t had to keep watch before. He doesn’t know where to watch.”

“That sounds good to me,” Feathertail agreed. After a moment’s thought, Brambleheart agreed.

-

“Then you need to mix the bright-eye and lovage together,” Barkface explained. He turned his golden gaze to Leafpaw. “And what is this good for?”

“It stops coughs,” Leafpaw mewed. Barkface mewed his approval.

"What about stinging nettles and comfrey?” Leafpaw was silent for a moment as she thought.

“You put that on a broken bone,” She responded tentatively. “It helps with the healing.”

“Well done,” Leafpaw’s ears heated up under her mentor’s praise. “And –”

“Leafpaw!” Both cats turned at the sound of Squirrelpaw’s call. There was a flash of ginger as the apprentice rushed in, her eyes were bright with excitement.

“Squirrelpaw!” Barkface let out a hiss, “You cannot come barging in here unless there is an emergency – is there?” Her ears went back.

“Sorry! No, there isn’t. I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Her eyes were wide. “I was just wondering if Leafpaw wanted to share a meal with me. It’s later in the day, I assumed you’d be done.” Leafpaw could tell by the look in Squirrelpaw’s eyes that she was lying. Barkface sighed.

“Well, you should have waited – or came in quietly.” The brown medicine cat gave her a stern look before looking at his apprentice. “You can go eat, that’s enough for now.” Leafpaw’s ears pricked.

“Thank you,” The tabby apprentice rose to her paws. “I’ll come back in a bit with prey.” Barkface nodded as Leafpaw padded towards the entrance of the den.

“Thank you, Leafpaw.”

With that, Leafpaw followed her sister back out of the den. “What is it? You interrupted us.”

"This is more important.” Squirrelpaw’s eyes were huge, excitement sparkled in them. This surprised Leafpaw, last she had seen of her sister, Squirrelpaw had been raging about being stuck on cleaning duty as they walked back to the medicine den together earlier that day.

“Come on, I wanna tell you someplace private.” She turned quickly away, heading towards a more secluded part of camp. Leafpaw followed after her quickly. What could Squirrelpaw find so important that she felt the need to interrupt her and Barkface?

Squirrelpaw led her sister to a part of the gorge not far outside of where the actual camp was, behind a rock that was against the cliff wall. The ginger apprentice turned swiftly on her feet; her eyes were bright as Leafpaw stopped in front of her. She asked, “What is it?”

“So, this morning before the badger showed up, Brambleheart and Feathertail were being all secretive and whispering to each other,” Squirrelpaw began. “They didn’t say anything when I asked them about it, but I heard Feathertail say she wanted to tell Brambleheart and Stormfur something.” She waved her tail back towards camp. “They were just talking, so, I went over and listened.” Her tail curled and a pleased look came across her face, “They didn’t know I was there!”

"I thought Onewhisker and Fireheart both told you not to do that,” Leafpaw reminded her.

“If it was truly a secret, they would’ve gone out of camp to discuss it.” Squirrelpaw shrugged, “Anyway, I wanted to know what was going on. Feathertail and Brambleheart both got dreams from StarClan! They were told…” Leafpaw’s ears pricked as Squirrelpaw continued her explanation of what the three warriors had discussed.

“TigerClan,” Leafpaw breathed. Stormfur, Feathertail, and Brambleheart were going to _TigerClan_ on StarClan’s orders? Why? From what Squirrelpaw had heard, it seemed the warriors had almost no idea why they would be going either.

“Yeah, I’m going to follow them!” Leafpaw jerked her head up, alarm making her bristle.

“No, you’re not. We should be telling Tallstar this!” She turned, as though about to go to the WindClan leader herself. Squirrelpaw moved quickly around her, blocking Leafpaw’s path.

“No, please don’t!” She stuck her muzzle closer to Leafpaw, “We’ve been told story after story of the forest – I _want_ to see it. I’ll tell you all about it when I get back! I promise!”

“It’s dangerous.” Leafpaw hissed, “They’ll be meeting with _TigerClan_ warriors!”

“Only two of them. Anyway, I’ll be with them,” Squirrelpaw replied. “There will be four of us. Once we’re far enough along where I know they won’t send me back, I’ll reveal myself to them.” Her voice grew softer, “Please Leafpaw, I’ll be fine. I promise. I want to see the old territories; I want to know what this journey is about. Who knows? Maybe Tigerstar’s already dead and WindClan can go back.” Excitement filled Squirrelpaw’s pleading gaze, “I want to be involved in this!”

Leafpaw was silent as she considered what to do. She looked at her sister, Squirrelpaw’s eyes were bright and eager. There was a desperate gleam to them, begging her to listen. After a few moments, she slowly nodded.

“Alright, fine.”


	8. Chapter 8

Mothwing sighed; her gaze was focused on the top of her den. She slid her claws out on one paw which rested on her belly as she lay on her back. She retracted them slowly. She could feel the moss bedding beneath her, cushioning her back from the hard earth below.

It was nighttime, most of the warriors had gone off to sleep a while ago. After the excitement of Crowfur’s accident, there had been a buzz in camp for the rest of the day.

Mothwing’s thoughts remained with Nightcloud; she couldn’t help but feel bad for her. _Maybe I should change my mind._ She had considered this before, but Tigerstar had already been unhappy with her. The TigerClan leader would be even more displeased by the visit that would be – in his opinion – for no reason. Maybe she could get him to see her side? _If Hawktalon or Tawnyclaw were badly hurt, he’d send for me. Wouldn’t he?_ She wasn’t actually sure. It was something she hope he’d do.

It wasn’t her concern over Nightcloud that was keeping her up, however. Her mind went back to seeing the old tom laying there as Webfoot and Mudclaw helped him. To that fear she had felt. While they had saved Crowfur’s life, she kept thinking of Tadpole. She couldn’t get him out of her head.

However, that day had been exhausting. The whole ordeal had left her tired. Eventually, Mothwing could not resist the pull of sleep as her eyes slowly fell closed. When Mothwing opened her eyes next, a familiar voice was speaking.

_"This way!” Tadpole’s head was held high as he turned away from Moth, continuing on along the strange Twoleg path. She stared after the black kit; his tail raised high. “We’ll be back in no time.”_

_Moth glanced to the side, her other brother, Hawk, was standing next to her. There was a doubtful look in his blue eyes. Moth looked back to Tadpole, who had stopped and was looking back at them, expectantly. She asked, “are you sure?”_

_“Of course, I am,” Tadpole blinked at his littermates. “We ran in a straight line from where that nest was that wasn’t Ken’s. We just gotta get back and then we will get back to the forest.”_

_“My paws hurt,” Hawk mumbled as he looked down at them. The tabby kit lifted one, licking at the pad as though he could wash away the pain. Moth couldn’t help but agree, the strange black stone substance that was everywhere in Twolegplace hurt her paws. It had gotten worse when they had to run, they felt like they were raw now. Tadpole padded back towards them, nudging his brother with his muzzle gently._

_“They’re gonna keep hurting if we’re still walking on this stuff.” He pointed out, “Once we’re back in the forest, it’ll stop. The ground’s softer there. We just need to get back to the den. We can try to find Ken again some other time.”_

_The three kittens had left the forest where they lived to find their mother, Sasha’s, Twoleg. His name was Ken and every time Sasha spoke of him; a light had come to her eyes. Showing through the worried look in her eyes that the queen always had._

_It had been Tadpole’s idea. If they found Ken, then Sasha would be happy again. Now they were in Twolegplace, trying to complete this task. However, the Twolegplace was so big! So much bigger than anything Moth had ever seen before and it frightened her. All she wanted to do was go back to the den and curl up in a ball. Pretend as though they had ever left it behind and this scary place had never existed._

_They had found a Twoleg nest that they thought was Ken’s, but it had turned out not to be his. The kits had been chased away by the Twolegs that had been in the house. From there they ran and ended up in an alley between two larger nests._

_There they had run into two cats; these cats had been aggressive towards them and attacked the three littermates but they had managed to get away from them safely and now they were trying to find their way home._

_Tadpole was certain he knew the way back to the forest, but Moth wasn’t too sure. Hawk did not seem to be either. Either way, they had followed their brother this far. He knew what he was doing and he wouldn’t let them get hurt._

_“Okay,” Moth mewed. She nudged Hawk before padding a few steps forward as Tadpole turned away. Hawk followed next, sticking by his sister’s side as the three kits continued on their way._

_They crossed a large stretch of black stuff, whether it was the same one they had crossed earlier was unknown to Moth. All she could think of was how its stinkiness had filled her nose and the monsters she kept seeing racing by on it that filled her with terror. They had luckily been able to get across without encountering one of them._

_As Hawk was climbing onto the smaller path next to the stretch of black stuff, a drop of water hit Moth’s nose. She let out a squeak, surprised by it. The sound caused both her brothers to look back at her._

_The golden kit looked up to the sky, dark storm clouds had formed overhead. She looked back to Hawk and Tadpole. “It’s starting to rain.”_

_“Come on,” The black kit replied. “We need to keep going. Maybe we can beat the storm to the forest.” Moth nodded, following her brothers onto the smaller path. Tadpole turned away, leading them onto short Twoleg grass as they started moving between two nests._

_Suddenly, there was a loud boom and the three kittens looked up to the sky as rain began to pound down from above._

_"Come on!” Tadpole exclaimed, “We gotta find some place to hide!” He began moving forward quickly, looking back to make sure his littermates were following. Hawk was following just behind him and Moth was at the rear._

_"Let’s go in here! The nest looks like nothing is in it,” The black tom-kit had slowed in his speed. His gaze was on a Twoleg nest they had happened upon. The outside of the nest seemed to be peeling off and it looked as though it was sagging._

_At the base was an opening, the ice that would usually cover it was gone. Propped up by a stick. The idea of going into the nest unnerved Moth, she felt the fur on her back bristle slightly. She asked, “Tadpole, do you think this is a good idea?”_

_“Yeah!” Tadpole padded closer to the opening, crouching down as he peered into the nest. “It’s nice and dry in there! We’ll be in there while the storm is here.” Moth still felt wary, she glanced at Hawk._

_The tabby kit had a look of doubt in his blue eyes. Despite this, he glanced at Moth, padding up next to Tadpole. “Come on,” He mewed. “It’ll be an adventure!”_

_Moth hesitated a moment longer before she mewed, “Okay.”_

_Tadpole turned around quickly, excitement making his pelt bristle as he continued into the opening and onto some Twoleg stuff that was piled up next to the opening. Moth followed her brother cautiously, and Hawk came in last._

_As he padded into the hole, his haunch hit the stick that was holding the ice open. It closed behind him with a loud bang. Hawk’s eyes were huge as he looked back at the now-closed window, “Uh-oh…”_

_Horror filled Moth. Before she could respond, Tadpole mewed, “Don’t worry about it! We’ll find another way out.” She turned back in time to see him shaking the water off of himself. His yellow eyes were bright, “We’re safe and out of the rain in here – come on, let’s explore!”_

_He turned quickly away, bounding further into the nest. Moth hesitated a moment as Hawk padded past her. He looked back at her, “Come on. We’re having an adventure, right?”_

_She nodded, following her brother down the pile of Twoleg stuff. She began to sniff at the ground, taking in the strange scent through the dust. She looked up as she heard Hawk let out a sneeze._

_He was further into the nest, his nose in some Twoleg stuff. Past him, Moth could see Tadpole. His tail was lashing as he pawed at a sort of pelt that was on the floor._

_Moth turned her attention away from her brothers, taking in the scent around her again. This time she caught the scent of mice. Her ears pricked as she could hear the rustling noises that they would make. She turned back to her brothers. “Guys.” They both looked to her. “There’s mice!”_

_She turned away again, lowering herself into a crouch and squinting her eyes as she had seen Sasha do before. She heard Tadpole and Hawk approach her as she crept forward._

_“You’re not gonna catch anything like that,” Hawk mewed. “Your tails too high! You look silly! Mama has it lowered.”_

_“Here, I’ll get it!” Tadpole bounded past her; Moth’s tail lashed with annoyance as the black kit ran back just as quickly. “Sorry, I didn’t get it.”_

_"Well maybe if you just –” She was cut off by a loud noise coming from the wall. The three littermates turned towards it. It was coming from something silver, sticking up in the air like a thin sapling. It clung to the wall and a loud rushing noise was coming from it._

_“What… What is it?” Hawk squeaked. Tadpole took a step back._

_“It can’t hurt us,” He promised._

_Almost immediately after he had finished talking, a loud crack sounded from the silver thing and water spewed out of it. The icy water rose quickly to the kitten’s knees. Hawk let out a squeal of terror as he turned, trudging through the water back to the opening._

_“We can’t get out of there!” Moth exclaimed, “Remember?”_

_"We gotta try to open it,” Tadpole responded as he started after Hawk. The water had risen to their chests and was continue to quickly rise. Moth followed after her brothers._

_Hawk made it to the pile of Twoleg things first, scrambling up them as the water continued to rise. Tadpole went next. Moth let out a yelp as some Twoleg stuff wrapped around her paw, tripping her._

_More stuff wrapped around her as she struggled, the icy water continued to rise. She wailed, “Help me!”_

_“I’m here.” Tadpole appeared quickly, helping her out of the tangled Twoleg stuff. As they continued further back up the pile, the water was continuing to rise. Tadpole got behind Moth, pushing her forward. “We gotta get up to Hawk, Moth.” He mewed, “We gotta get up to Hawk.”_

_As they got close to the edge Hawk was on, the water had risen to their necks. Hawk was looking back at them, his eyes huge._

_“I can’t get it open!” He exclaimed, “Sasha’s outside, though!”_

Sasha _! She would get them out, relief filled Moth. Tadpole, pressed against her haunches._

_“Come on,” he was beginning to splutter. “You gotta get up there. Hawk, grab her.” He ducked down, helping support Moth as she raised her paws, grabbing onto the ledge. She felt Hawk grab her scruff and tug her up._

_Moth was shaking, the icy water clung to her pelt. In front of her, she could see their mother’s dark face through the ice. Alarm filled her blue eyes as she was trying to get it to open._

_Moth turned, ready to help her brother up. Her eyes widened as she realized he had moved further back from the ledge._

_The water had hit its edge and was beginning to rise so it hit Moth and Hawk’s paws. Moth could do little to care as her gaze remained on Tadpole. All she could see was his dark head, which quickly disappeared beneath the water._

_Hawk let out a moan, taking a few steps forward as though he was about to jump into the water after Tadpole. However, Sasha managed to open the window and grabbed the young tabby by his scruff as she scooped Moth away as well._

_Her gaze remained on where she had just seen her brother disappear as she let out a wail._

“– _Tadpole_!” Mothwing’s head shot up as she let out a yowl, breaking through the quiet night.

She flipped herself over, onto her belly as she tried to slow down her breathing and push away all that she had seen. Tried to push away that image of Tadpole disappearing into the water. Of Hawk’s wails and Sasha’s words. She blinked, resting her muzzle back onto the ground as she stared out of the den, her heart beat quickly. It was still dark out, but she could see the very beginning of dawn outside. She did not have to get up yet, the camp wouldn’t be up for a bit longer.

Her mind wandered back to Tadpole and Sasha; an emptiness formed in her chest. _Oh Tadpole,_ she thought. _I’m so sorry._

She was in the water; her brother had gone back for her and he had died in the process. He shouldn’t have gotten that fate. Why had they agreed to go in? Why hadn’t they been able to save him?

After that moment, Hawk and Moth had each other. They had lost Tadpole, but they had each other. Since his death, Mothwing knew she needed to stick with him, no matter what.

That was why she was here now. Sasha had told them stories of their father – the great Tigerstar, leader of TigerClan. They had heard so much about him and once they were old enough, Hawk had wanted to join TigerClan. He had wanted to meet their father and Moth had too.

Suddenly, there was some push back from Sasha. It had been strange; she had always spoken so highly of Tigerstar. Why didn’t she want them to meet him?

Moth hadn’t wanted to leave Sasha behind, the idea of meeting Tigerstar had been exciting, but she did not want to leave their mother behind. However, Hawk wanted to join TigerClan. And with Hawk, Moth went. They met him, he renamed the two littermates, introduced them to the Clan, and assigned them to the roles they had presently. It was so quick. One moment, she was meeting their father for the first time and the next she was in charge of WindClan.

WindClan was fine, they had been cold towards her at first but they had warmed up slightly. Rainfoot was nice to her but he was ThunderClan. Mudclaw had been in charge before Mothwing and she knew he did not particularly like her. _I didn’t want to lead anything;_ Mothwing pressed her muzzle against the ground. _I just wanted to be with my brother._

Now Hawktalon was in charge of ThunderClan and it had been at least half a moon since she last saw him. He seemed to have settled in well in ThunderClan. Tigerstar seemed proud of him, at least. From the interactions Mothwing had had with Hawktalon since they were first separated that day, he seemed to be doing fine. He seemed happy. The golden tabby sighed as she rolled over onto her back again. _I miss Sasha, I miss Tadpole… I miss Hawktalon._

It wasn’t all bad, Tawnyclaw was nice. She had welcomed them well enough, and Mothwing liked her. Leopardstar had been welcoming to them, too. While Tigerstar could be aggressive, he seemed to care about them both. At least, he had allowed them to join and had seemed overjoyed by meeting her and Hawk that first day. She truly barely saw any of them. Hawktalon had wanted to get to know their father and Mothwing did not think he had as much luck as she did in getting to know him. He was distant.

Mothwing closed her eyes again, taking a deep sigh. She was with Hawktalon, even if they were in different parts of the territory, she was with him and she needed to stay with him. That they were together was all that mattered.

“Mothwing?” Her eyes snapped open again and the golden she-cat turned at the sound of the voice.

Rainfoot was standing in the den entrance, it was light out now. She must have fallen asleep, Mothwing realized. The gray tom lowered his head, “Sorry about waking you. I…I had a question to ask.”

“Yeah,” She shook her head. “Yes, sure! Just give me a minute to come out.” The warrior nodded, dipping his head before leaving the den.

-

Crowpaw looked up from his grooming as Mothwing emerged from her den, his tail twitched as he watched the tabby she-cat listen to what Rainfoot was telling her. He was too far to properly hear what the two warriors were talking about.

As much as Mothwing could be counted as a warrior. He had been an apprentice for about a moon when the golden she-cat had been put in place as leader, thus replacing Mudclaw, the former cat that had been in charge of WindClan.

She had received no proper training – nothing! And she was expected to be in charge of this camp. She had Rainfoot to help her, of course, and she did seem to listen to Mudclaw’s advice but it was strange _. I’m more qualified to lead than she is,_ Crowpaw thought. _I actually was born in the Clan!_ The fur on his back bristled slightly, but he forced it down. He was being ridiculous.

Of course, he wasn’t. Mothwing, Hawktalon, and Tawnyclaw were Tigerstar’s kin. His children. And so, they would be the ones that were in charge. The warriors were not to question Tigerstar’s commands either.

Crowpaw rose to his paws, stretching his hindlegs before looking over to where his mentor was eating. He had best find out what he was supposed to do today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe Hawk's first appearance in this is in a dream sequence/flashback. He'll show up eventually  
> Also shout out to Mothwing's Secret for the flashback. It's not exact, but I did read through it as I wrote that and it's heavily influenced that section  
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Brambleheart let out a yelp as something came crashing into his side. He turned quickly, alarmed by the sudden attack – in camp of all places before he recognized the large black and white shape. Thistlepaw.

The tabby wrapped his forelegs around the apprentice’s side as they began to wrestle. He sprang back as Thistlepaw started to pummel his belly with sharp kicks. “Great StarClan!” Brambleheart’s eyes were wide as he puffed, “What was that for?”

“Guess what?” Thistlepaw’s green eyes were bright as he charged at Brambleheart again. The young warrior moved quickly to the side, avoiding the younger tom’s attack.

“What is it?” He asked.

“I just had my assessment,” The black and white tom was practically quivering with excitement, his tail lashed behind him. “My ceremony’s at sunset!”

“That’s great!” Thistlepaw’s tail lashed as he charged Brambleheart again. The tabby warrior let the other tom ram into him, knocking him onto his side. Brambleheart put his front legs around the apprentice as they started to wrestle again.

As Thistlepaw began to pummel his belly again, Brambleheart was suddenly thankful for the fact that the apprentice’s claws were sheathed as he felt the strength the other cat had behind each blow. He was certainly ready to be made a warrior.

“-paw!” The toms broke apart and Brambleheart recognized Sandstorm’s muffled voice. He turned to face the approaching warrior. Her eyes were narrowed as she stopped next to them. “Now is not the time for this. Think of his leg!” She shot a look at Brambleheart, “Do you want to spend more time stuck in camp?”

He ducked his head. “No, Sandstorm.”

“Sandstorm!” Thistlepaw looked undeterred by her tone, his eyes were filled with excitement and his black and white tail was held high. “I passed my warrior’s assessment! Tallstar said I did great.”

“I heard,” Sandstorm replied. “That’s wonderful, Thistlepaw! Why don’t you go tell Whitetail? I’m sure she’ll want to hear.” Her tone changed, “However, first, you should go help Mintpaw and Tinypaw, as Tornear told you to do rather than playing with Brambleheart.”

“Yeah!” Thistlepaw’s eyes brightened, “I’ll go tell Whitetail!” He took off across camp as Sandstorm let out an exasperated sigh.

“He’s certainly eager,” Brambleheart mewed as he started to flatten some fur on his side.

“He certainly is,” Sandstorm agreed. “And he’d better remember what he was told to do if he wants his name tonight.” Brambleheart looked up at the ginger warrior.

“Would they delay it if he didn’t?” Sandstorm glanced at him.

“If he was unable to complete his last task as an apprentice, what does that say about his willingness to be a warrior?” The she-cat sat down for a moment, “It would look like he was not taking his Clan duties seriously.”

Brambleheart nodded. The ginger warrior rose to her paws again, turning away from him as she put her tail tip on one of his shoulders.

“Come on, if you’re playing, you can handle a hunting patrol. Let’s find someone to join us.” Brambleheart rose to his paws and followed the other warrior. His mind remained on the ceremony that would be happening later that day. That meant they would be leaving.

Leaving WindClan behind and going to TigerClan of all places. The idea still made him feel nervous. They would actually be going to TigerClan, leaving their Clan behind for this task without even telling anyone. Not even Tallstar! They had agreed not to tell anyone, but it did not mean that Brambleheart liked it. It did not mean he liked the idea of leaving WindClan with so many questions as to why they disappeared.

There were as well questions left unanswered about this task for the three young warriors. Why did StarClan want him and Feathertail to go there? What would happen once they got there? What if whichever warriors that had been told in TigerClan had told Tigerstar and Leopardstar? What if they were caught?

The idea of being found out by TigerClan made a heaviness form in his belly. He would not allow for Feathertail and Stormfur to be caught – for any of them to be! He didn’t know what would happen to any of them, but certainly, Tigerstar would treat him better than his friends. He was his son, after all.

-

It was beginning to get dark as the Clan gathered on the Skyrock. Leafpaw fluffed up her short pelt against the wind as another gust hit the smooth rock. She glanced across the crowd, to where Squirrelpaw was.

The ginger apprentice had her tail held straight up in the air, she was standing between Rockpaw and Mintpaw. All the warrior apprentices were looking at Thistlepaw, who sat closer to the rock, his black and white head held high. There was a look of awe about the younger apprentices, as though they were imagining their own ceremonies that were still moons away.

All Leafpaw could think about was the implications this ceremony had. It meant Squirrelpaw would be taking off after Feathertail, Brambleheart, and Stormfur. She would be leaving WindClan and going to TigerClan.

The idea made Leafpaw nervous, she did not know how Squirrelpaw could be so excited by the idea nor why she did not want to tell Tallstar. Why none of them did!

The apprentice turned her attention to where Feathertail was seated not far from her, between Whitetail and Morningflower. Why hadn’t they told Tallstar? If Leafpaw had gotten the dream, the first thing she’d do was go to Barkface and Tallstar. Why hadn’t they? Why were they all willing to go?

“Leafpaw.” She turned her attention to Barkface as he spoke. Past him, she could see her father, his head was up and he seemed more focused on the Skyrock than he was when she saw him last. “Pay attention, it’s about to start.” Leafpaw nodded, turning her attention to Tallstar as he jumped up onto the top of the rock. His long tail flicked behind him.

The murmur that had grown throughout the gathered Clan fell silent as he stepped to the edge. “It is time,” His voice rang out, pushing through the gusting wind. “For WindClan to get a new warrior.” Tallstar’s yellow gaze was focused on Thistlepaw. “Step forward, young tom.”

Thistlepaw rose from where he was seated next to his mentor, Tornear. He stepped forward, stopping not far from the base of the rock which the WindClan leader stood upon. The gray warrior had risen with him, taking a few steps forward, after his apprentice. Both cats’ pelts were meticulously groomed.

“Tornear,” Tallstar’s gaze was on the tabby warrior. “Has your apprentice, Thistlepaw, learned the skills of a warrior? Does he understand the importance of the warrior code?”

The warrior dipped his head, “He does.”

The WindClan leader raised his muzzle to the darkening sky, “I, Tallstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.” Tallstar turned his attention back to Thistlepaw. “Thistlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

The young black and white tom had his head held high, “I do!”

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Thistlepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thistlefoot. StarClan honors your bravery and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan” Tallstar leaped down from his perch as he finished speaking, padding the few steps over to the newly made warrior, who lowered his head as his leader rested his own on top. He licked Tallstar’s shoulder a moment later.

“Thistlefoot! Thistlefoot!” Leafpaw joined in as the Clan began to yowl out the newly made warrior’s name.

As the yowls died down, cats moved towards the newly made warrior. Leafpaw rose with Barkface as they moved forward. Thistlefoot’s head was high, his chest puffed out as the other warriors congratulated him.

“You’re _so_ lucky,” Sagepaw’s eyes were round and filled with excitement. He mewed, “I wish I could have my ceremony now.”

“You and Mintpaw were just made apprentices!” Squirrelpaw pointed out, she looked to the gray tom. “You gotta wait until after Bouncepaw, Rockpaw, Tinypaw, and I become warriors.” Mintpaw’s face fell.

“That’s going to take _so_ long,” Mintpaw complained. “I don’t know how I can wait.”

“All apprentices go through the same amount of time for training,” Thistlefoot responded. He blinked at the youngest apprentices. “I was just made one when Feathertail, Stormfur, and Brambleheart were made warriors. I thought it was gonna be forever and look at me now!” He puffed out his chest.

“Why don’t we head back down to camp,” Tornear pushed his way towards Thistlefoot. “You can eat evening meal with the warriors before your vigil.” Thistlefoot’s green eyes brighten.

“Yeah!” The young warrior followed his mentor away from where he had been standing. Leafpaw padded a few steps towards him as he passed her.

“Congratulations, Thistlefoot.” Thistlefoot turned towards her, blinking warmly at the medicine cat apprentice.

“Thanks, Leafpaw!” He continued forward, more cats saying their own words of congratulations to the new warrior as he headed towards the path back to camp. Leafpaw turned as Tallstar approached, followed by Fireheart.

The leader fell in next to his medicine cat as they turned towards the path down to camp. Fireheart fell in next to Leafpaw. He turned his head so he could see his daughter. “Why don’t you go eat with the warrior apprentices?” He lifted his muzzle, turning his attention past Leafpaw. “I’m sure they will be more interesting.”

Leafpaw turned to see that he was looking at Squirrelpaw, who was walking with Rockpaw and Tinypaw, the three apprentices were talking excitedly to one another. She was slightly taken aback by how joyful her sister looked. _Does the idea of leaving not bother her?_ Leafpaw wondered, _how can it not?_

She glanced back at her father, the urge to tell him everything overcame her. The urge to tell Barkface and Tallstar as well, who were walking just in front of them. But Leafpaw had promised Squirrelpaw she wouldn’t tell anyone.

Before she could even think about what to say next, they reached the bottom of the gorge. Sandstorm came up on Fireheart’s other side. As the tom pressed his muzzle against her neck and purred in greeting, Sandstorm blinked at Leafpaw.

“Listen to your father,” She meowed. “Go spend some time with the other apprentices.” Leafpaw nodded, heading towards the apprentice den where the others had gathered. Bouncepaw and Mintpaw had gathered some prey from the fresh-kill pile and were headed over to the others with it in their jaws.

“Hey, Leafpaw!”

“Hi, Tinypaw.” Leafpaw blinked at the white she-cat as she came closer. She cast a glance at her sister as Squirrelpaw grabbed a thrush and mouse. She headed over to Leafpaw.

“Come on, let’s find somewhere else to eat.”

“You’re not gonna eat with us?” Tinypaw asked.

“Come _on_ ,” Rockpaw pushed himself up as he mewed. He trotted closer to the three she-cats, his gaze on Squirrelpaw. “Why don’t you want to eat here?” The ginger apprentice turned to the black tom.

“ _You’ll_ just eat it all before we get the chance.” Leafpaw’s whiskers twitched as Rockpaw’s ears went back and he began to protest. Squirrelpaw ignored him, turning back to her sister. “Come on.”

They left the rest of the apprentices behind, settling in a part of camp where there weren’t any cats nearby. As Squirrelpaw set down the thrush, Leafpaw could see excitement sparkling in her eyes.

“So, they’re planning to leave at midnight,” Squirrelpaw’s voice was hushed as she settled down. “I think I’m gonna sneak out when the moon's halfway up the sky and wait for them. They’ll be heading in that direction,” She waved her tail downriver. “I’ll be able to spot them.” She took a bite of the mouse as a concern filled Leafpaw.

“You’re going to leave earlier? What if a fox comes along or they notice that you’ve gone?” She paused for a moment, her voice getting softer. “Do you have to go?” Leafpaw nodded towards where Tallstar, Barkface, and their parents were eating. “We could go tell them now, they don’t have to go.” She paused, “ _You_ don’t have to go.”

“They gotta go. At least, Feathertail and Brambleheart do. It’s a message from StarClan!” Squirrelpaw mewed, “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Squirrelpaw blinked at her, pressing her muzzle against Leafpaw’s cheek. “I can handle myself. You promised you wouldn’t tell them; it’s going to be fine. I’ll be back.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I don’t think StarClan would send them off to TigerClan to never return,” Squirrelpaw replied with a flick of her tail. She nudged the thrush towards her. “Come on, let’s eat. Everything’s going to be fine.” Leafpaw was silent for a moment.

“Stop by the medicine den,” She mewed. “Before you leave. I have something to give you.” Squirrelpaw mewed her agreement.

It was twilight by the time the Clan had finished its meals. Groups of warriors rose from where they were eating and gossiping and headed off to their nests for the night.

Squirrelpaw rose to her paws, stretching her back legs as she cast a glance at Leafpaw. “I’ll bring the bones and such to the dirtplace,” She mewed, kicking at the feathers and bones that were left after their meal was done.

Leafpaw nodded. “Okay,” She replied. “I’ll see you –”

“Leafpaw! Squirrelpaw!” Both apprentices turned at the sound of Sandstorm’s voice. She was approaching them with their father following behind. Squirrelpaw shot Leafpaw a glance as Sandstorm stopped in front of them. Her eyes narrowed as she asked, “Why didn’t you eat with the other apprentices?”

Leafpaw opened her mouth to speak, when Squirrelpaw mewed, “They would’ve eaten it all! Have you _seen_ how much Rockpaw eats?” Sandstorm rolled her eyes as Fireheart let out a chuckle, moving up on his mate’s side.

“There’s plenty of prey in the fresh-kill pile,” he mewed. “It’s newleaf! I’m sure you could have gotten something.”

“We wanted to eat by ourselves,” Leafpaw replied. Fireheart nodded.

“That’s fine,” He glanced over his shoulder, to where Thistlefoot was waiting near the path out of camp. Leafpaw could practically see the excitement coming off of him in waves. “I gotta go deal with him.” He turned back to Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw, pressing his muzzle against each of them before licking between their ears. Past him, Leafpaw saw Sandstorm’s whiskers twitch. “Good night you two.”

Squirrelpaw ducked away, pushing him away with a paw to the chest. “Fireheart, we’re not kits any more!” She glanced at Leafpaw, “Why’d you let him do that?”

“He _is_ our father,” Leafpaw mewed. Fireheart’s whiskers twitched.

“Leafpaw’s right,” Sandstorm mewed. “Now, say good night to your father.” Fireheart backed away from the littermates as Sandstorm nudged him, “ _You_ need to get Thistlefoot settled.”

“Of course, Sandstorm.” He blinked at her, “Anything you say.” The pale ginger warrior scoffed as he stepped away, starting towards the waiting warrior.

“Good night, Fireheart.”

“Bye, Pa.” Squirrelpaw rose to her paws as she mewed, picking up the bones and feathers from their meal in her mouth. Sandstorm turned her attention back to her daughters.

“Now off to your nests with you two.” There was warmth in her gaze. Leafpaw meowed her goodbye as she stepped away, heading toward her den. She glanced over her shoulder, tail twitching slightly.

Squirrelpaw had pressed briefly against Sandstorm, her mouth too full to speak, before heading across camp.

-

“Sorry!” Brambleheart gasped as he stopped in front of Feathertail and Stormfur. “Brightheart just pulled me aside after the ceremony. She wouldn’t let me leave.” It was darker now and most of the Clan was heading off to their nests. Fireheart had just taken Thistlefoot up to where the guard sat. As they were leaving the Skyrock, Brambleheart had been sequestered by Brightheart who had wanted him to eat with her, Cloudtail, and Clovertail.

“More like you didn’t want to be rude,” Stormfur mewed. He twitched his ear as Brambleheart’s ears went back and he opened his mouth to speak. “It’s fine, we can talk now, can’t we?”

“Yes.” Feathertail waved her tail, beckoning the other warriors closer. She continued; her voice more hushed. “We leave at midnight. For now, why don’t we head up to our nests?” Both toms spoke their agreements.

“Which way are we heading out?” Stormfur asked.

“How about through the gorge,” Brambleheart suggested. “We can head along the cliff wall until we get out of camp. If need be, we can slip into the river.” Feathertail nodded.

“Right, that sounds good. Let’s head up.” The three warriors headed up the cliff wall and to the warrior’s den. Brambleheart felt as though his head was spinning. This had all happened so suddenly and now they were planning on _leaving_ WindClan.

As he settled into his nest, the tabby began to groom his tail, trying to settle his nerves. He let himself listen as Graystripe exchanged a few words with Feathertail and Stormfur before they headed to their nests. Brambleheart took a deep breath. This would be fine. They were leaving on StarClan’s will, if they came back, Tallstar and Fireheart would understand.

That _if_ troubled him.

Brambleheart turned towards the entrance as another cat entered, he recognized Fireheart’s scent.

The ginger warrior glanced at him, Brambleheart held his breath as Fireheart padded over to him. the tabby lifted his head. “Hey,” the older warrior nudged him gently with his muzzle as he stopped in front of Brambleheart. “I just wanted to check in with you. How’s your leg?”

“It’s fine,” Brambleheart’s response was quick. “I-I went out hunting today with Sandstorm and Whitetail, it was fine then. Barkface said it’s looking good, too.” He couldn’t stop the nervous twitch of his tail, everything he was keeping from the other warrior filled his head. The urge to keep his promise and tell the other cat filled him, but he held it back. Fireheart nodded.

“That’s good to hear,” Fireheart purred. “Be sure to check in with Barkface again in the morning.” He licked him between his ears which the larger warrior ducked away from. Brambleheart ignored it as Stormfur jabbed his side with a paw teasingly. His stomach was too filled with nerves to think about responding to the jab.

“I will,” He mumbled.

“Sleep well,” Fireheart said as he pulled away. Brambleheart echoed it back as the deputy retreated.

Fireheart turned away. He headed towards his nest, letting out a yawn and stretching his back legs before he settled next to Sandstorm. Brambleheart felt like a stone had sunken in his belly as he watched the pair exchange a few words and begin to groom each other. He did not want to break his promise to the deputy.

“Brambleheart?” His eyes widened as he realized Sandstorm had stopped what she was doing and was looking at him. She continued, “Is something the matter?” Fireheart was looking at him now as well, curiosity filled his gaze but so did concern. Feathertail shot Brambleheart a look from over Stormfur’s back as the gray tom paused from washing himself.

“No.” He stammered, “Sorry, I –” He shook his head, forcing words he wanted to say down. “It’s nothing, good night.” He turned away, curling further in on himself and wrapping his thick tail around so its tip lay over his nose. He heaved a sigh, forcing his shoulders to relax. There was nothing to say.

-

Leafpaw lifted her head slowly, casting a glance at Barkface where he was sleeping across the den. The apprentice rose carefully from her nest, crossing and casting another glance at her mentor before leaving the den.

Once outside, she looked up at the sky. The moon was about halfway up. Squirrelpaw would be by soon. There was a saddened tension forming in her chest at the thought of her sister leaving.

She tried to push it away as she stuck her nose into the chervil that grew outside the den, she ignored its sweet smell which filled her nose as she pulled out the bundle of herbs she had collected and tucked away in there earlier that day. It was enough traveling herbs for four cats.

She pulled away enough for one before hearing soft paw steps behind her. Leafpaw turned quickly, ready to make up an excuse before she recognized Squirrelpaw’s eyes through the darkness.

The ginger she-cat came up to Leafpaw and as she did, Leafpaw realized she could not smell Squirrelpaw. She must have rolled in something earlier to cover her scent. “Hey.”

“Not here,” Leafpaw’s voice was quiet. She grabbed the herbs she had pulled aside and rose, beckoning Squirrelpaw to follow her in the shadows of the cliff out of camp.

Once they were far enough away as not to be heard, she stopped in her step, setting the herbs in front of Squirrelpaw. “They’re traveling herbs.”

“Thanks.” Squirrelpaw lowered her head, taking a mouthful of them. Leafpaw was silent for a moment.

"You don't have to go."

“We’ve been over this, Leafpaw.” Squirrelpaw blinked, “I _want_ to go. It’s a message from StarClan, it’s not like I’m breaking the warrior code! Anyway, I’ll be fine.”

“You didn’t receive the message,” Leafpaw protested. “You don’t have to go.”

“Neither did Stormfur,” Squirrelpaw pointed out. She raised her head as she finished the last of the herbs, swiping her tongue across her muzzle. She pressed her muzzle against Leafpaw’s neck a moment later. “I’ll be fine, I’ll be with them. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

“You’ll be meeting with TigerClan warriors,” Leafpaw hissed.

“I’ll be with three warriors and I can fight myself.” Squirrelpaw blinked, “I’m not gonna let any TigerClan warrior get the better of me!”

Leafpaw sighed before whispering, “I’ll miss you.” She had never been apart from Squirrelpaw. Not truly. During their first night as apprentices, it had been difficult sleeping without her there. However, there had been comfort knowing that she was not far away. Just across the camp in the apprentice’s den. Now Squirrelpaw was going off to somewhere neither of them had gone. Somewhere dangerous.

“I’ll miss you, too.” Squirrelpaw’s voice was gentle. “I’ll be back, I promise.” The ginger she-cat pulled away, taking a few steps back. “I gotta go, bye Leafpaw.”

“You’re not a medicine cat, but don’t forget that marigold is for wounds,” Leafpaw burst out suddenly. “Juniper berries are for bellyaches, borage for fevers – and tansy for coughs!” Her mind raced as she tried to remember everything she had learned in her training. Everything she could pass on to Squirrelpaw.

"I won’t forget,” Squirrelpaw promised. “I’ll be back. Goodbye, Leafpaw.”

“Goodbye, Squirrelpaw.” Leafpaw’s mew was quiet as she watched her sister turn away, heading further downriver.

-

“Come on,” Feathertail hissed into Brambleheart’s ear. “It’s time to go.” The tabby raised his head, pushing himself up quickly. He had gotten no sleep, too filled with nervous energy to even consider trying.

It was dark but the light of the moon illuminated Stormfur’s shape by the den entrance. Brambleheart watched Feathertail pull away from him, moving carefully among the sleeping shapes over to her brother.

Brambleheart padded carefully towards them, stopping briefly when he came next to Fireheart and Sandstorm’s nest. His gaze went to the sleeping tom, his stomach feeling as though it had twisted. _I’m sorry._

After a moment, he pulled his gaze away. He met with the other two warriors and they continued on their way, out of the den and down into the gorge. They continued along through the shadows and Brambleheart couldn’t help but glance back at where Thistlefoot was standing guard.

He felt bad for taking advantage of the young warrior’s lack of experience guarding the camp, but it had been convenient. They needed to go and quickly.

Brambleheart took the led along the wall as he kept glancing back towards the part of the river where some of the warriors slept, nervous one of them might wake up and see them.

They made it past the medicine cat den and to the outskirts of camp before Stormfur let out a startled hiss. “ _Leafpaw_?”

Brambleheart turned towards where the other two warriors were looking. Leafpaw had come out from one of the many caves in the cliff wall, there was a large bunch of herbs in her jaws. She set them down, beginning to separate them into three parts.

“These are traveling herbs,” She mewed. “You’ll need them.” Brambleheart’s eyes widened, Leafpaw knew? How did she know? Had she told anyone?

No, that was unlikely. If she had told anyone, they would have heard about it by now. How did she know and why hadn’t she told anyone?

“How… did you know we were leaving?” Stormfur’s voice was filled with surprise. Leafpaw did not answer, instead, she pushed a pile towards each of them.

“She’s a medicine cat,” Feathertail pointed out. “Maybe StarClan told her instead of Barkface.” _Why would StarClan do that?_ Brambleheart wondered. But before he could speak, Feathertail spoke again. “Thank you, Leafpaw.” The apprentice nodded as Feathertail lapped up the herbs. Stormfur and Brambleheart followed suit.

“Thanks, Leafpaw.” Stormfur meowed, “Goodbye.”

Feathertail said, “Bye.”

“Bye Leafpaw,” Brambleheart echoed. His tail twitched for a moment before he continued, “I…I don’t know how much you know but we were told the Clan was in danger. Take care of yourself and the Clan.” He paused, “I don’t know when we’ll be back or if…if we will. If trouble really is coming, we might not be back in time to help fight it.”

“I know,” There was a sadness in Leafpaw’s mew which surprised Brambleheart. Did she know something they didn’t? Why was she so concerned for them? What had StarClan told her?

Suddenly feeling bad for the apprentice, Brambleheart padded up to Leafpaw. He pressed his muzzle against the brown and white tabby’s shoulder comfortingly. “I think it should be fine.” He said, “We’ve got each other and you’ve got the Clan. StarClan is watching over all of us.”

“Yes.” Leafpaw agreed, “It’s in StarClan’s paws. May they light your path.”

“May StarClan light your path,” Brambleheart echoed as he pulled away, turning away from the apprentice and towards Stormfur and Feathertail. The tabby took a deep breath, they were doing it. They were leaving WindClan and heading for TigerClan.

He felt a pang in his chest, they were leaving their Clan behind, their places in it, this forest that had become so familiar to all of them, their friends behind to go back to a place they had been chased out of to do something that only StarClan knew.

The warriors headed downriver, the apprentice watching after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to write, but off we go.  
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about no chapter last week, its the end of the semester and I've had some projects for school I've had to work on. I'm not quite yet done with it all, so I don't know if there will be a chapter next week, I apologize for the delay. Let's move on to the chapter!

“Come on.” Crowpaw looked up from his grooming as Mudclaw approached. “We’re on border patrol with Rainfoot and Ashfoot.” The brown warrior turned away, not giving the apprentice a chance to respond.

Crowpaw rose quickly, following his mentor back over to where the two warriors were waiting near the entrance of the camp. Ashfoot rose, saying a greeting as Crowpaw got closer.

Crowpaw returned it to the two warriors, his gaze on his mother as Rainfoot rose, turning away from the rest of the patrol as they started out of camp. Ashfoot remained by Crowpaw’s side as the patrol set out, Mudclaw walking ahead of them both.

A few days had passed since the tunnel collapsed under Crowfur and things had gone back to normal, save the old tom not being in camp. There had been no further news about him sent out to WindClan’s camp, which was a good thing considering it meant that he was still alive. However, it also meant that he was not yet well enough. They were to head to the leaders camp the next day for the ShadowClan apprentice ceremony, perhaps things would change tomorrow and they would be able to bring him back to camp then.

Crowpaw had also not heard of any other TigerClan cat having the same dream as him. Deadfoot had said there would be two warriors of TigerClan which got it, so there had to be another cat who was aware of this meeting. Who was it? Would they tell Tigerstar and Leopardstar? Of course, the announcement regarding any such dream could be tomorrow.

Would they announce it? It would mean that at least two WindClan warriors would be supposed to meet with TigerClan warriors. Perhaps they could be planning an attack, the idea had the fur on Crowpaw’s shoulders stand up. Would they be willing to attack TigerClan after all this time? The other cat had to have told the Clan leaders and they must be set about a plan presently. The other warrior had to have told them.

It was nearly sunhigh and the earth was warm beneath Crowpaw’s paws as they left camp and headed across WindClan territory, towards the Thunderpath. The ThunderClan warrior veered towards Fourtrees before glancing back at the three WindClan cats.

“I want to stop by the Outlook Rock before we continue along the border.” Mudclaw nodded.

“Of course.”

It was not long until the patrol made it to the Outlook Rock. It was on a higher hill on the moor, sticking out above the Fourtrees hollow. On it, a cat could see everything on the moor.

Once they got to the rock, Rainfoot sprang up onto it, quickly followed by Mudclaw, Ashfoot, and Crowpaw. The gray warrior looked back at the apprentice, flicking his tail at him as to signal him to come forward.

Crowpaw padded forward, used to the rhythm of what would happen every time they came here. He stopped next to the ThunderClan warrior as he looked out over the open moorlands. The wind blew in his fur. Ashfoot stood back as Mudclaw padded forward, the brown tom looked at his apprentice.

“What do you see?”

“Sheep,” Crowpaw flicked his ear at a group of the white fluffy creatures that were grazing not far from them, below Outlook Rock. He lifted his head looking further around the valley below. “There’s a patrol over on that hill.”

“That would be Webfoot’s hunting patrol, correct?” Ashfoot asked. Rainfoot nodded before turning his attention back to Crowpaw.

“Is there anything else?”

Crowpaw scanned the moors again when something caught his eye.

Next to the Thunderpath was a monster. Despite how far they were from the Thunderpath, Crowpaw recognized that it was a lot bigger than the monsters he had seen prior. From here, Crowpaw could see its giant black paws and yellow pelt. It was stopped on their border with the Thunderpath.

“There’s a yellow monster stopped by the Thunderpath,” Crowpaw meowed. Rainfoot took a few steps forward, his gaze on the monster.

“Strange,” he looked back at the warriors. “Has there been monsters stopped like this before?”

Mudclaw shook his head as Ashfoot walked up on Crowpaw’s other side. A surprised look came to the she-cat’s eyes as she replied, “Never one that big. They rarely seem to stop as it is.” Rainfoot nodded.

“We’ll check it out as we get to it,” He turned away, heading back off of the Outlook Rock. Mudclaw turned to follow the ThunderClan warrior and Ashfoot rose as Crowpaw came to her side.

“You’re shaping up well,” She mewed, touching her nose to her son’s ear. “That was well done.” Crowpaw ducked his head, mumbling a thanks. Mudclaw glanced back at his Clanmates.

“It won’t be long until he can go in front of Tigerstar and Leopardstar.” Crowpaw raised his head again, holding it up higher. Mudclaw looked at his apprentice, “I think you’ll be ready within the next moon. We will see what Mothwing thinks before.”

Crowpaw’s ear twitched as he nodded. The idea of getting his warrior name made his paws tingle. It was so soon. Soon he would no longer be the only apprentice in camp! He would be a warrior.

The patrol continued, moving along the border with the Thunderpath. An uneasy feeling came over Crowpaw as they approached the monster. It was big. So much bigger than any monster he had seen before. Rainfoot looked back, his blue gaze on the apprentice. “Stay to the back, Crowpaw.”

Annoyed, Crowpaw opened his mouth to protest before thinking better of it. _The last thing I need is to disagree with a ThunderClan warrior, especially this close to my warrior ceremony._ He relented, slowing in his step as they got closer to the monster.

His fur rose as Rainfoot padded forward, he sniffed at the sleeping creature cautiously. Mudclaw flicked his tail at his apprentice, signaling Crowpaw to stay where he was as he padded after the other warrior.

The dream Crowpaw had had with Deadfoot came back to him as he stared up at the large monster. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he realized just how big it truly was. There was a danger coming to the Clan, could this monster be part of it?

-

“Hi, Leafpaw.” The tabby apprentice looked up from her sorting, surprised by the sudden interruption. Onewhisker entered the medicine cat down, shaking water from his pelt. It had started raining around sunrise and had not stopped since. “Do you know where your sister is? She’s not ill, is she? She’s usually raring to go before I’ve even woken up and I don’t know where she is.”

“No, I don’t know. She’s not ill.”

Barkface looked up from where he was working. He asked, “Has she gone off again?”

“I suppose so if she’s not here,” Onewhisker sighed. “She wasn’t in her den when I went to look for her, her scent is stale. None of the other apprentices have seen her either since they went to sleep last night.”

“She probably tagged along with the dawn patrol again,” Barkface mewed. He rose to his paws, heading towards the warrior. He padded out of the den, Leafpaw following after. She squinted against the steady rainfall. “I imagine she’s got to be wound up after not doing any training the last few days.” Onewhisker shook his head.

“The sun’s halfway up, They’re back already.”

“Perhaps she tagged along with a hunting patrol or something else,” Barkface suggested. “It certainly wouldn’t be the first time. As I said, she must be restless. She certainly seemed so when she was around here yesterday.”

“Well if she thinks this is going to get her back on it, she’s got another thing coming!” Onewhisker snorted before looking back at Leafpaw, “Are you certain you haven’t seen her?” Leafpaw shook her head.

“I haven’t seen her this morning.” She pushed away a feeling of guilt that wanted to arise. She wasn’t lying. Not truly.

She did not know where Squirrelpaw was presently nor had she seen her that morning. Leafpaw was not lying to either cat. She was simply keeping information from them. The thought did little to better her own guilt.

“Hey, Onewhisker, Barkface?” The three cats turned at the sound of Petalnose’s voice. The pale gray she-cat was padding towards them, Sandstorm following after. “Have you seen Stormfur? Fireheart wanted him to go out on patrol with us.” Onewhisker shook his head.

“I don’t know where Squirrelpaw is either,” The light brown tabby turned his attention to Sandstorm. “You haven’t seen her, have you?”

“No, I have not.” Sandstorm’s ears went back. “She went off again? Great StarClan, what is it going to take to get into her head that she cannot leave without permission!” The ginger warrior turned her attention to Leafpaw, “have you seen your sister?”

“Not this morning,” Leafpaw responded.

“None of the other apprentices have seen her either,” Onewhisker mewed.

“Perhaps she’s with Stormfur?” Barkface suggested. “Does anyone know where Feathertail is? She’s bound to know where he is.”

“Stormfur and Feathertail were not in their nests when I got up to make dirt last night.” Attention was shifted to Rainfur, who was approaching with his apprentice, Tinypaw, following behind. With them were Clovertail and Mintpaw. They had entered camp by way of the gorge and were walking by the medicine den. “Neither was Brambleheart. I figured they might have gone night hunting together. I would have thought the rain would have brought them back.” He curled his lip, “there’s barely anything out there! Has no one seen them?”

“No,” Onewhisker replied. “Squirrelpaw’s missing, too.”

“When did you get up?” Barkface asked.

“Not long before dawn.”

“Has anyone else seen Brambleheart?”

“I know Fireheart was asking for him,” Petalnose mewed as a few warriors shook their heads. “He wanted to ask him to go on the sunhigh patrol.”

“So, no one’s seen any of them,” Barkface murmured.

“Tinypaw,” Sandstorm’s gaze was on the small white apprentice. “Go find Thistlefoot and send him over then get Tallstar and Fireheart.” Tinypaw nodded, heading off to do as she was told. Barkface nodded.

“He must have seen something.”

Thistlefoot appeared first, a confused look on the black and white warrior’s face as he approached. “I was sleeping, what’s the matter?” As Barkface explained the situation, Thistlefoot’s tail drooped. He shook his head, “I didn’t see any of them last night. I didn’t see anyone except for Rainfur and Whitetail before dawn. They both went back to their nests, though.”

Barkface nodded as Onewhisker touched his tail to Thistlefoot’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault,” He mewed. “They clearly did not want to be seen if you didn’t see them.”

“What’s the issue?” Warriors turned as Tallstar came up, followed by Fireheart and Tinypaw. More cats were beginning to gather around, rising from where they had sheltered from the rain to follow after their leader and deputy to see what was going on. Leafpaw was surprised to see that the fur on Fireheart’s back was bristled, a worried look was on his face.

“I came over here to ask Leafpaw if she knew where Squirrelpaw was,” Onewhisker responded. “We’ve realized we don’t know where Stormfur, Feathertail, or Brambleheart are either.” Tallstar nodded.

“When’s the last time any cat saw them?”

“Feathertail, Brambleheart, and Stormfur were in the den last night.” Fireheart meowed, he seemed tense as he padded up to Tallstar’s shoulder. “Brambleheart was acting a bit strange but the other two seemed fine.”

“Strange how?”

“He was just anxious,” Sandstorm meowed. Despite answering Tallstar, her gaze was on her mate. “Nothing too bad. I’m sure they just went out hunting really early. They probably got carried away with it and lost track of time. I imagine Squirrelpaw snuck out after them.”

“That doesn’t mean we can have three warriors and an apprentice disappear,” Fireheart replied. Tallstar mewed his agreement.

“Cloudtail and Whitetail, come with me.” He looked to each warrior in turn, “We will see if we can catch their scent anywhere.” Tallstar turned back to Fireheart. “Be alert for them and be sure to ask Graystripe’s patrol if they saw any trace of them. If any of them return, send a warrior after us.” The deputy dipped his head as Tallstar started towards the two warriors he had called together. Cloudtail had his nose to the ground.

“I’ve got Stormfur’s scent,” He reported. “It’s faint but it’s here! I can’t smell the others though.” Tallstar nodded.

Tallstar mewed his approval, “Let’s get going after them.” As the patrol set out, further downriver, the crowd was beginning to break up. The rain falling over head was forgotten as warriors talked excitedly to one another as they spread back across the camp. Fireheart and Sandstorm remained with Barkface and Leafpaw, outside the medicine cat den.

There was a strange look to Fireheart’s eye as he stared after Tallstar’s patrol. Leafpaw watched as her mother shot Barkface a glance. The medicine cat gave her a slight nod.

Leafpaw looked between the two cats, puzzled by her mentor and mother’s interaction. Sandstorm padded over to her mate, pressing against his side before lowering her head and pressing her muzzle against the tom’s neck. Fireheart tensed slightly.

“They’ll be fine, I’m sure they’re just out hunting.”

“Cloudtail only caught Stormfur’s scent.”

“So, it’s raining.” Sandstorm reminded him, “What are the odds of those four disappearing and not being together? They are together. Who knows? Maybe they decided to wait out the rain somewhere. I’m sure they’re fine.” Her gaze went to Leafpaw as she mewed, “They’re capable warriors and Squirrelpaw is with them. She’s smart, she’ll be fine – at least until she gets back here!” Sandstorm’s tail tip was flicking. She looked back at Fireheart. “Let’s find someplace to wait, I’m sure Graystripe and his patrol will be back soon.” Fireheart nodded.

The two warriors turned back towards camp; Sandstorm looked at Leafpaw. “Why don’t you wait with us. Is that alright, Barkface?” She looked to the medicine cat.

“Of course,” Barkface rose to his paws. He turned to his apprentice, “I’m sure you’re nervous. I can take care of everything here. Go spend time with your parents.”

“Are you certain?” Leafpaw asked. “I can help you, what if –”

“I’ll be fine, Leafpaw. Just go with them.” Leafpaw nodded before turning back to Sandstorm and Fireheart.

Fireheart was looking at Leafpaw, he seemed slightly surprised by seeing her. Sandstorm led the way towards an overhang that shielded them from the rain. As Leafpaw began to clean the water from her pelt, Fireheart spoke up. His gaze had not left her.

“Leafpaw, do you know where Squirrelpaw is? Or any of the others?”

“No. Fireheart, I haven’t seen them all morning. I told the others this earlier.” Fireheart slowly nodded as Sandstorm put her tail over his back.

“I suppose we’ll find them then.” He seemed more relaxed than he had been prior, though his tail tip was twitching. He touched his nose to Leafpaw’s ear before taking a deep breath. He reassured her, “They’ll be fine.” As he turned to start drying himself, Sandstorm nudged him with her paw.

“Don’t be silly, of course they’re fine.” Sandstorm said, “What reason would they not?” When Fireheart did not respond, Sandstorm turned back to Leafpaw. There was a strange look in her eyes. “I’m sure they’re on their way back now. I would have thought those three would know better than to wander off for so long.”

Leafpaw’s gaze remained on her father, surprised by the worry he had expressed earlier. Even though Leafpaw knew it wasn’t the truth, what every other cat was saying seemed plausible. The idea that the three warriors had gone off to spend some time together was not an unusual thing nor was the idea that Squirrelpaw snuck off. Why had he been so tense?

Eventually, the sound of movement from the path leading to the bottom of the gorge overpowered the steady sound of rain. Leafpaw looked up as she spotted Graystripe, followed by Mistyfoot, Rockpaw, and Tornear.

Some warriors rose to meet them, Fireheart rose quickly to his feet before going to meet the returning patrol. Sandstorm rose with him and Leafpaw followed after them.

Sagepaw had bounded quickly over, beating the rest of the apprentices through the rain to the base of the path. As the patrol stopped at the bottom, seemingly surprised by the sudden surrounding, the gray apprentice burst out: “Stormfur, Feathertail, Brambleheart, and Squirrelpaw are missing! Have you seen them?”

Graystripe’s eyes were wide as he dropped the squirrel he was holding. Mistyfoot came up on his side as the gray warrior mewed, “ _What_?”

Rainfur shot a glare at his son, “Do not bombard them with such things.” He scolded, “this is not your place to say anything. You let Fireheart speak.”

The apprentice ducked away from his father, muttering an apology as Fireheart moved up in front of the patrol. The deputy explained the situation. As Fireheart finished, he meowed, “Tallstar’s taken a patrol out to look for them. Have you seen them?”

“No,” Graystripe responded. “I spoke with Feathertail and Stormfur last night but they weren’t there when I woke up.”

Tornear shook his head as Mistyfoot mewed her agreement. Rockpaw padded up next to his mentor, “I saw Squirrelpaw last night when we went to our nests.” Surprised filled the dark tom’s eyes. “No time after.”

Fireheart nodded, his tail was beginning to lash. “Go put your prey on the pile,” he ordered as he turned away. The deputy raised his tail, waving it in dismissal as he headed back the way he had come, back towards the overhang to wait.

The Clan broke apart again, heading back to where they were before. Graystripe passed his prey onto Rockpaw and headed over to where Sandstorm was waiting for him. Leafpaw followed the two warriors back.

“How is he?” Graystripe’s voice was hushed. Sandstorm sighed.

“He’s just anxious, it’s not too bad. I’m sure he’s as worried as we all are.” Leafpaw stared at her mother, surprised by the conversation. Why were they talking about _Fireheart_ like this?

“They probably just lost track of time,” Graystripe meowed. “They’re capable warriors. If anything did happen, I’m sure they’d keep Squirrelpaw safe.” Sandstorm nodded, mewing her agreement.

\- 

It was getting closer to sunhigh when Tallstar’s patrol appeared again. The rain had lessened and the Clan rose from where they were to meet them, there were mews in the crowd. Comments on how they were alone. Leafpaw remained silent, staying by her mother’s side.

As Tallstar called for silence, the Clan fell quiet. The black and white leader raised his tail, his voice rang out. “We scented Stormfur further downriver until it was lost. After which, we searched around the surrounding area for any signs of them or any sign of trouble. It appears as though he has left further downriver, and it can only be assumed that the others have done the same. There was no sign of a fight or a struggle, so they must have left willingly.”

A tightness grew in Leafpaw’s belly as yowls sounded out from the Clan. She watched as Fireheart’s face fell.

“Why would they leave?”

“Where are they headed?”

“Isn’t that the direction of the old forest?” It was Mintpaw who piped up, “What if they’re headed back to TigerClan?” More yowls sounded at the apprentice’s words and Sandstorm stiffened next to Leafpaw. Tallstar called for silence again.

“I highly doubt that is what is going on.” He looked to Fireheart, “Patrols are to keep an eye out for any sign of them. It is their choice whether or not they return.” Fireheart slowly nodded.

As the Clan began to spread apart again after Tallstar dismissed them, Fireheart took a step back. He turned quickly, his tail lashing and fur bristling as he headed towards another part of camp. The WindClan leader cast a glance at his deputy before heading over to Barkface. The two began to talk quietly.

“Great StarClan, what Mintpaw said has got to be rooted in his head,” Sandstorm sighed. She glanced at Graystripe, “I got him.” Sandstorm’s meow was quiet, she touched her tail tip to the other warrior’s shoulder before heading after her mate. Leafpaw stared after her mother, her confusion growing. She looked at Graystripe.

“What’s going on with Fireheart?” Graystripe looked at her. He was silent for a moment as if considering what to say before he meowed.

“Your father…” The warrior paused, “He’s worried.”

“We all are,” Leafpaw pointed out. “I imagine you certainly are. I and Sandstorm are.” She was being truthful, Leafpaw was concerned over what would meet them all – what would meet Squirrelpaw – in the forest. Graystripe nodded.

“Of course, I am. Of course, everyone is. It’s just –”

“Sometimes it affects some cats more than others.” Both Graystripe and Leafpaw turned as Barkface came up, it seemed he and Tallstar had finished their conversation. The brown tom was looking where the two warriors had gone. “It affects your father greatly. He cares a lot about Squirrelpaw and Brambleheart. Feathertail and Stormfur as well. He cares about all his Clanmates, as a good warrior and deputy should. He’s just concerned for their well beings.”

The medicine cat turned to Graystripe, “Tell Sandstorm, she can stop by for a poppy seed for him tonight if need be.” The warrior nodded.

“Of course, thank you.”

As Graystripe padded away, Leafpaw watched after him, feeling more confused by each passing second.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A content warning for this chapter: There is pressuring of, for lack of better terms, both female and male characters towards future family planning. If that is too uncomfortable for you but you'd still like to read the chapter, it starts at: "I want to speak to you about something." He turned away, heading towards a different part of camp. "Come." and goes to the end.  
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading

Mothwing raised her tail. She cast another glance over her shoulder before continuing through the grass of the moor. Behind her was the majority of WindClan.

It getting near to sunhigh and they would need to be in the leader’s camp then. Today was the day which the two ShadowClan kits would be made apprentices.

Runningbrook and Webfoot had been left behind at camp to keep an eye on things as the rest of the Clan went to this gathering of the camps in the main camp.

Mothwing glanced over her shoulder again. She looked momentarily at Nightcloud, who was walking just behind Rainfoot. It was also the first time they would see Crowfur since the accident.

There had been no further news, meaning that Crowfur was not dead but nor had he been ready to leave the medicine cats behind and rejoin WindClan. They would certainly see the older tom there and hopefully, he would be ready to return to camp.

Her mind went to the report Rainfoot had given her the day prior. Of the strange monster that had appeared on WindClan’s border. She had gone out to see it and as of the dawn patrol, it was still sleeping there. It was puzzling but there was not much they could do about it. She would have to report on it today to Tigerstar and Leopardstar.

Mothwing slowed in her step as they got closer to Fourtrees. While she was not the most comfortable under open skies – where she and Hawktalon had lived prior with Sasha had been in a wooded area – she was thankful for how easily she could see into the hollow where Twolegs would sometimes come during the day. She called for them to keep going as she saw no Twolegs or dogs.

The large patrol headed quickly for the tree line; it did not take long before they made it to the leader’s camp. Mothwing mewed a greeting to a ginger warrior that was guarding the entrance – _Jaggedtooth_ , she recalled. He was one of the few warriors that remained in the leader’s camp continuously.

The warrior gave her a level glance, dipping his head slightly before letting the patrol through. Once they were in the clearing, Mothwing looked around quickly. She recognized ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors throughout the clearing, in small groups talking to one another. It seemed they had arrived before ShadowClan.

Across the clearing, at the base of the Bonehill was a black queen and the two kits that would be becoming apprentices that day. The darker one was being groomed by his mother presently.

Mothwing continued looking around before she spotted what she was looking for. Her shoulders relaxed as she saw Crowfur standing not far away with Runningnose.

Nightcloud came up on her shoulder as the two toms approached and Mothwing dismissed most of the WindClan warriors. The rest of the patrol headed further into the camp, quiet murmurs going through the group.

The black warrior pressed her muzzle against her father’s neck as he came close. “It’s good to see you,” Crowfur’s voice was a hoarse rasp and Mothwing could hear him wheezing.

 _Is he ready to come back to camp yet?_ Mothwing wondered. While she was not a medicine cat, she did not think the old tom looked well. How much longer could it be before he comes back?

“It’s good to see you, too. Why don’t we go back to our Clanmates,” Nightcloud suggested. “Are you coming home today?”

“I am.” Crowfur responded. He looked at Mothwing, dipping his head. “Is it alright with you if we head over?”

“Of course,” Mothwing responded. “I’m sure you’ve missed everyone.” The black warrior mewed his thanks before he started over to where the WindClan warriors had gathered, Nightcloud by his side. Alarm filled Mothwing as she saw how his sides seemed to heave and his slow pace.

“Is he ready to go?” She looked back at Runningnose. The gray and white tom sighed.

“Tigerstar wants him back in WindClan,” He couldn’t stop the slight agitated twitch of his tail. He opened his mouth for a moment, before closing it again quickly, as if thinking better of it. This piqued Mothwing’s curiosity.

“Is there an issue in that?” She asked.

Runningnose was hesitant for a moment, his tail twitched behind him and his fur rose slightly. When he responded, his voice was hushed. “Before the dog attack, Crowfur was an elder. He should still be an elder.” His gaze was on where the black warrior was talking with Webfoot and Nightcloud. “He’s having difficulty breathing and is weaker than he was before but Tigerstar wants him back in WindClan.” The tom tensed as he explained, lowering his head as he glanced nervously at Mothwing. After a moment of thought, she nodded.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything too difficult,” She replied. “I’ll try and keep him around camp. If he seems to be getting worse again, I’ll make sure he gets here.” Tigerstar wouldn’t stop them from taking a sick warrior back to the medicine cats, Mothwing rationalized. It wouldn’t do any good.

Runningnose seemed to relax as she answered, almost as though he was relieved. “Thank you.”

Before Mothwing could respond, a voice called out her name. The golden she-cat turned in the direction of it, spotting Tigerstar looking at her from across the clearing. Behind him, she could see Leopardstar, Blackclaw, and Hawktalon talking. She mewed a thanks to Runningnose before heading quickly over to the warriors.

Blackclaw was the warrior that was put in charge of RiverClan. From Mothwing’s understanding, he had been Leopardstar’s choice whereas Tigerstar had chosen the camp leaders for the other three camps.

As she drew closer, Mothwing lowered her head to Tigerstar, mewing a greeting. Tigerstar did not return one, rather abruptly responding, “Rainfoot said there was some strange Twoleg activity on WindClan territory. Why didn’t you come straight to me when got here?”

The three warriors behind him had stopped their conversation as the TigerClan leader spoke. Mothwing saw Hawktalon’s eyes narrow at her. Her pelt heated up self-consciously. “I wanted to check on Crowfur,” She replied. “I apologize.”

“Crowfur is fine,” Tigerstar growled. “He’s going back with you today, there was no need to talk to Runningnose for so long. Tell me about the monster.”

 _Why does he want my report if Rainfoot obviously already told him?_ She glanced over to where the gray tom was talking with two ThunderClan warriors, Sorreltail and Sootfur – his littermates, before beginning her account of seeing the monster.

“It hasn’t moved from where it is and it also does not seem to have woken up,” Mothwing finished. “I’ve been having warriors keep an eye on it but there has been nothing else strange.” Tigerstar nodded.

“If there’s anything else, be sure to tell me.” Mothwing dipped her head in acknowledgment. He trained his attention past her, “It seems we do not have to wait any longer. ShadowClan is here.” Mothwing turned to see what he was looking at, spotting Tawnyclaw entering the clearing. The ThunderClan warrior for that camp, Ashfur, followed just behind her and ShadowClan after them.

“Hawktalon, Mothwing.” Mothwing turned at Tigerstar’s voice, she saw that Hawktalon had looked up at Tigerstar as well. “I want to speak with you and Tawnyclaw after the ceremony. You can dismiss your warriors back to camp then we shall talk.” He rose, looking to Leopardstar and Blackclaw, “Everyone to your places.”

Mothwing followed Tigerstar over to the Bonehill, the others did as well. As the dark tabby jumped onto it, climbing to the top, she moved around it to the other side. She forced her fur to be flat as she turned to face the crowd, sitting next to the pile.

On its other side sat Blackclaw and Hawktalon. Hawktalon was looking at Mothwing from where he sat, his eyes slightly narrowed. She pushed away the puzzled feeling that had filled her at the way her brother was looking at her. _It’s probably nothing._

She forced her gaze away from the other two camp leaders as she watched Leopardstar jump up on the Bonehill. A few bones rattled down the side, displaced by her paws as she made her way up, stopping just below her fellow leader.

The clearing fell silent as the warriors moved to their positions. Tawnyclaw moved through the crowd quickly, two warriors following after her. She flicked her tail at the two warriors as she got to the front of the crowd, signaling them to stop. _Those must be the kit’s future mentors_ , Mothwing realized as Tawnyclaw came to her side. The tortoiseshell said a quick greeting.

“Tigerstar wants to talk to us and Hawktalon after the meeting,” Mothwing’s mew was hushed. Tawnyclaw nodded.

As the crowd began to settle, Tigerstar’s voice rang out.

“Warriors of TigerClan, gather around the Bonehill for a Clan meeting.” The gathered Clan moved closer to the Bonehill, crouching low in respect.

As the Clan fell into their places, silent and still, Tigerstar spoke again. “It is time for two new future warriors of TigerClan to begin their training.” His gaze went to Talonkit and Smokekit, who were looking up at him from where they sat at the base of the white hill. Their eyes were round with awe.

Their mother, Darkflower, had left them to be with the rest of the Clan. Presently, Mothwing could not spot the queen’s black pelt among the crouching warriors.

“Smokekit and Talonkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you’ve earned your warrior name, you will be known as Smokepaw and Talonpaw.” The dark tabby’s gaze focused on one of the warriors, “Oakfur, you will mentor Smokepaw. I hope you pass on everything you have learned to him and make him a true warrior of TigerClan.” The brown tom rose, dipping his head before he stepped forward at the leader’s words, stopping in front of his new apprentice. He twitched his ear at the young tom as he moved forward, signaling him to stop.

As Smokepaw fell still, Tigerstar turned his attention to the other warrior that had followed Tawnyclaw forward. “Fernshade, you will mentor Talonpaw. I hope you pass on everything you have learned to him and make him a true warrior of TigerClan.”

The tortoiseshell warrior rose, dipping her head as she padded towards her new apprentice. Talonpaw scrambled forward, just as excited as his brother had been. As the apprentices and mentors touched noses, yowls sounded from the gathered Clan cats.

“Smokepaw! Talonpaw! Smokepaw! Talonpaw!”

As the yowls died down, Tigerstar rose from his spot at the top of the Bonehill. He made his way quickly down it, ignoring as a few bones rattled after him. Leopardstar followed after. With the TigerClan leader's end of the meeting, the Clan began to move back to their own groups. Mothwing watched after the ShadowClan patrol as Smokepaw, Talonpaw, and Darkflower joined them. Both apprentices were practically bouncing with joy as they broke apart from the other Clans. A warmth came to her chest as her whiskers twitched.

“They certainly are excited,” Tawnyclaw mewed as both she-cats approached where Tigerstar and Leopardstar were standing at the base of the pile. Blackclaw and Hawktalon came from the other side. Tigerstar looked to each of his children in turn.

“Go dismiss your warriors and meet back here,” he ordered. The three warriors mewed their agreements. Leopardstar’s gaze was on Blackclaw.

“I want to talk to you,” She flicked her tail. “Let’s go to the Clan.” The black warrior nodded, following the spotted tabby as she headed to where RiverClan was gathered. Tigerstar glanced at her before looking back to Hawktalon, Tawnyclaw, and Mothwing.

“Go. Tell them it won’t take long.” Mothwing turned away at his order, heading over to where WindClan had gathered. She called out to Rainfoot as she got closer.

The gray tom approached her, dipping his head. “Tigerstar wants to talk to me,” She said. “Go ahead and head back to camp.” She glanced up at the sky, “Could you send out a hunting patrol when you get back, too, please?”

“Of course, Mothwing.”

“Thank you.”

Mothwing turned away as Rainfoot raised his voice, calling together the WindClan warriors. She headed back towards the Bonehill and where her father and sister were waiting. It seemed her dismissal of the ShadowClan cats was quicker than Mothwing or Hawktalon’s.

She did her best to pushed away the dreadful feeling that engulfed her as she tried to ignore the pile of bones that hung over the clearing. She knew it was only prey bones, but it still bothered her.

Mothwing dipped her head respectfully as she approached Tigerstar, nodding at Tawnyclaw a moment later. The tortoiseshell warrior blinked back at her. _Does she know what this is about?_ Mothwing wondered.

Tawnyclaw was to be Tigerstar’s successor. She was his firstborn and she had been raised to be the next leader of TigerClan since she was a kit. It would not surprise Mothwing to think that their father told more to her than either she or Hawktalon.

“How are things in WindClan, Mothwing?” She turned her attention to Tigerstar as he spoke.

“Things are going well,” Mothwing responded. “There has been nothing worthy of reporting since Crowfur’s accident and what I told you before the ceremony. Crowpaw’s training is going well.” Tigerstar nodded.

“That is excellent,” He sat down, amber gaze focused on his younger daughter. “And how have you been? How has Clan life been for you?”

Mothwing felt the fur on her back rise slightly under his gaze. She forced it back down. “It’s been good, I…I’ve been well.” The tabby warrior nodded, there was a slight purr to his voice when he spoke next.

“I am glad that you are settling in.”

“Sorry.” The three warriors turned their attention towards Hawktalon as he approached. He dipped his head to Tigerstar, “Mousefur had some questions about patrols.” Tigerstar nodded, rising to his paws.

“I want to speak to you about something.” He turned away, heading towards a different part of camp. “Come.”

The three siblings exchanged surprised looks before following after him. Mothwing moved to Tawnyclaw’s side. “Do you know what this is about?” Her mew was quiet. Tawnyclaw shook her head.

“I have no idea; it must be important to gather us together.” She glanced over at Hawktalon who gave a slight shrug.

The TigerClan leader led them out of the clearing and into a smaller clearing. Here, there were two dens. One was Tigerstar’s and the other Leopardstar’s.

Leopardstar’s den was beneath a thick bramble thicket. There was no fresh scent of the golden tabby, meaning she had not returned here after speaking with the RiverClan warriors and Blackclaw. Tigerstar’s own was beneath the roots of an ancient oak tree. Mothwing had been inside of it once when she and Hawktalon had first come to TigerClan and Tigerstar a few moons ago.

Next to the oak was a flat stone that stuck out of the ground by about a tail length. Tigerstar jumped up on it, turning to face the rest of the small clearing before settling. He let one paw hang off the edge and licked his chest a few times as the three younger warriors stopped below.

He looked up from his quick wash, fixing each warrior in his gaze. “You can relax, there’s no need for formality. We are out of the Clan’s eyes.”

Tawnyclaw made the first move, sitting back on her haunches as she licked her shoulder a few times. Hawktalon settled on the ground, his blue gaze fixated on Tigerstar. Mothwing let her shoulders relax as she sat down, curling her tail around her paws.

“I have already spoken with both Mothwing and Tawnyclaw,” Tigerstar’s attention was on his son. “Things are going well in ThunderClan?”

“Yes,” Hawktalon replied hastily. “There is nothing out of the ordinary to report. Warriors are doing as they are required to do.” Mothwing looked between her brother and father. Why had Tigerstar made them come here for this conversation? They usually gave their reports out in the main clearing. Why had he brought them here?

“Excellent,” Tigerstar murmured. His voice rose, “You are all doing an excellent job at running our camps. I expect nothing less from my own kits, of course. You are meeting your duties well.” His tone changed as he continued, “However, it is time for you all to contribute more to our Clan. To fulfill another duty to TigerClan.”

Mothwing glanced at Tawnyclaw and Hawktalon. The dark tom looked slightly confused but his ears were prick, eager to hear what Tigerstar had to say. Tawnyclaw’s gaze was solid.

“And what is that?” She asked.

“It is time for you to contribute to the continuation of our bloodline.” Shock hit Mothwing like a bolt of lightning. _That_ was what he wanted to talk about? Tigerstar continued, “I know you are all still young and this may seem daunting, but this is the perfect time for you to have them. While you are young and capable. TigerClan is always in need of new warriors and ones of our stock would be the best contribution.” He shifted back slightly, “more warriors of my linage are what this Clan needs.”

Mothwing’s head was spinning as she glanced at her siblings. Hawktalon had sat back up, an unreadable look in his eyes. Tawnyclaw curled her tail around her paws. Her eyes narrowed.

“And who do you propose sire my kits? Who do you propose takes over control of ShadowClan when I am here and taking care of these kits? And Mothwing as well, for that matter?” She flicked her tail, “Hawktalon would not be carrying but we would.”

“For you, Ashfur.” Tigerstar responded, “He is a fine warrior; he would make strong ThunderClan warriors.”

 _Ashfur_. That was the ThunderClan warrior that was stationed in ShadowClan! _Is that why Rainfoot is in WindClan?_ Mothwing wondered; _does he want me to get with him? He’s nice but I am not interested in him. I don’t think any one of us want kits right now._ She glanced at Hawktalon. What was he thinking of all of this? Tigerstar knew he had no interest in she-cats. She could not see her brother being interested in having kits in any way. I _don’t want kits._

“Do not worry about Rowanclaw,” Tigerstar shifted forward. His eyes narrowed at Tawnyclaw, who showed no visible response. There was an unreadable look in his amber gaze. “I am well aware of what is going on between you and her.”

Mothwing held her breath. Tigerstar knew about Tawnyclaw and Rowanclaw’s relationship? She did not think anyone outside of Rowanclaw, Tawnyclaw, and herself knew. Tawnyclaw had let her know about this a few moons ago, but relationships between warriors of different Clans were forbidden. Who had told him? _If he knows that, what else does he know? What else does he know about Rowanclaw? About what’s going on in ShadowClan?_

Tigerstar rose to his paws slowly, gazing intently at his eldest daughter. Mothwing felt the fur on her shoulders rise at the harsh look their father was giving Tawnyclaw.

The tortoiseshell warrior lowered herself respectfully into a low crouch as Tigerstar jumped down from the rock, landing neatly at its base before stalking the few steps towards his daughter.

Hawktalon’s pale blue eyes were wide and Mothwing stifled a breath as Tigerstar stopped in front of Tawnyclaw. The warrior was looking up at their father, green eyes focused intently. There was a moment of frozen silence as the large tabby lifted a paw, his claws extending. He inspected them for a moment before he spoke.

“You undermined me the last time you were here and now this?” Tawnyclaw lowered her head to the ground. Tigerstar growled, “I expect better from TigerClan’s future leader.” He flexed his claws.

“While I am…” He paused, a strange note coming to his voice as he lowered his paw back to the ground, carefully placing it so his claws were right in front of her nose. “Disappointed. Perhaps I have been a bit too strict.” Tawnyclaw was silent as Tigerstar continued. “Spreading our linage to the other Clans might be a good thing. Which is why,” His gaze shifted to Hawktalon, “Hawktalon can sire her kits.”

“Yes, Sir.” Hawktalon dipped his head carefully, his gaze was on Tawnyclaw still. “If that is what you want.”

Tigerstar’s gaze remained on the brown and white warrior. “What.” His voice was low as he took a step towards Hawktalon, flicking his tail over Tawnyclaw’s head as an order for her to stay still. The tom looked up at his father. “Did you call me?”

“Sir! It’s used in Twolegplace to address toms – it’s a respectful title.” Hawktalon seemed surprised to have Tigerstar turn on him, he cast a glance at Mothwing.

“He’s telling the truth, Father,” Mothwing said quickly. “It’s said to leaders.” Tigerstar was silent for a moment, looking back at Mothwing.

“What about she-cats?”

“Ma’am.” She responded, tail twitching nervously. There was another moment of silence before the TigerClan leader let out a grunt.

“Alright.” He turned his attention back to Tawnyclaw. Hawktalon’s shoulders relaxed once their father’s attention was off of him.

 _He’s agreeing?_ Mothwing’s thoughts went back to her brother's answer as she let herself let out a breath. _Although, I suppose he wouldn’t count them as his own kits. They would be Rowanclaw and Tawnyclaw’s. He has not got a mate either, so there’s nothing in the way for him._

“We will see how this goes.” Tigerstar’s gaze went to Mothwing before looking down at the cat at his feet. “For you two, I want ThunderClan blood. Ashfur and Rainfoot are good, fit warriors. Are they not? I would not want to take away the honor of a she-cat’s greatest duty to her Clan away from you both. Mudclaw and Blackfoot can take your places as you are here.” He lowered his head, his lip curled back, showing his fangs as he snarled into Tawnyclaw’s ear. “Do not disappoint me again, Tawnyclaw. Is that understood?”

Tawnyclaw had pressed her muzzle against the ground. Mothwing could see the muscles in her shoulders tensing. The tortoiseshell warrior’s voice was steady as she responded, “Yes, it is. I will not disappoint you, Tigerstar.”

“I expect nothing less of my heir,” Tigerstar pulled his head away from his daughter. “Now rise. This act is unbecoming of you.” Tawnyclaw rose at the commanding, keeping her head lowered with respect. “Remember that I know everything that happens in my Clan.” Tigerstar looked to each of them in turn. “None of you will disappoint me.”

Hawktalon nodded quickly, mewing his agreement as Mothwing dipped her head at the command.

“Yes, Tigerstar.”

“Of course, Tigerstar.”

“I will send Blackfoot with you, Tawnyclaw.” Tigerstar growled, “Send him in here and wait out there. Rowanclaw is to come here.” The dark tabby turned away, flicking his tail at the three warriors in an act of dismissal before heading towards his den.

The warriors moved quickly out of the clearing and back into the main one. Mothwing cast a glance at Tawnyclaw, her tail was twitching and she seemed slightly tense. She took a deep breath before turning to look at Hawktalon and Mothwing. “I’d best go find Blackfoot.” Mothwing mewed her agreement as the tortoiseshell warrior turned away, heading towards another part of camp. Mothwing was alone with Hawktalon now.

The dark tabby watched after Tawnyclaw for a few moments before he turned back to Mothwing. Much to her surprise, there was a light in his blue gaze. He padded closer, giving her a nudge with his nose. “How have you been, Moth?”

“It’s Mothwing, now.” She corrected. “You know that and I’ve been fine.” Mothwing let herself relax a bit, it had been so long since she and Hawktalon had just spoken to each other. It was nice to talk to him again, especially after what just happened.

“Exactly,” Hawktalon replied. “Listen, we gotta be perfect.” His voice was quiet so only she could hear him. “You heard Tigerstar in there, he isn’t too happy with Tawnyclaw as it is.”

“He isn’t,” Mothwing agreed. Concern for the tortoiseshell warrior filled her, she knew that Tawnyclaw could handle her own but that did not mean that interaction hadn’t frightened her. _How is she going to handle this? How is Rowanclaw?_

“Which is why we need to be better than her,” Hawktalon continued. Mothwing looked back to him, surprised. She opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off. “We need to do exactly as he says. We need to secure our place in the Clan – we’re outsiders, he could kick us out if we mess up.” He shrugged, “After we’ve secured it, who knows? Maybe he’d make one of us deputy instead of her.”

“He isn’t going to do either of those!” Mothwing scoffed, “Tawnyclaw was raised to succeed him and he’s not going to kick us out. We’re his kits.” _He wouldn’t banish us, would he?_

The idea unnerved her. She had no idea where Sasha was now and she knew Hawktalon had just as much a clue. If they were banished, there would be nowhere for them to go.

“We don’t know that. Anyway, he didn’t know about us before we came here,” Hawktalon pointed out. “One of us might be more fitting. To prove that, we need to do as he says.” The fur on Mothwing’s shoulders rose slightly. _He wants me to do it, too?_

“We can’t have any more mess-ups – like earlier. You should’ve gone right to him instead of talking to Runningnose. Okay?”

She nodded, “Okay.”

He lay his striped tail over her back. “Great, I’m going to head back to ThunderClan now. See you later, Mothwing.” Hawktalon pulled away as he headed towards the camp entrance. There was a pang in her chest as she watched him go.

“Bye.”

Her mind went back to what they had talked about. _I really don’t want kits, but Hawktalon is right. We need to make sure we can stay here._

She turned at the sound of approaching pawsteps. Tawnyclaw was coming up to her, Goldenflower by her side. Mothwing could see Blackfoot. He was not far from them, almost as though he had just broken off from them and heading to Tigerstar’s den.

“– He’s just coming with me because Tigerstar asked him to,” Tawnyclaw was speaking as the two she-cats approached Mothwing. She looked to Mothwing as she came to a stop, “I would have thought you’d have gone by now.”

“I was just talking to Hawktalon,” She waved her tail in the direction he had gone before mewing a greeting to Goldenflower, who returned it.

Goldenflower was Tawnyclaw and Bramblepaw’s mother. Tigerstar’s first mate. She had always been kind to Mothwing and, from what she had seen, to Hawktalon as well.

Bramblepaw was Tawnyclaw’s brother and while Mothwing had never met him, she knew the story around him. He had disappeared when they were kittens and had been assumed dead. Moons later, it had been discovered that he was alive and with WindClan, the other WindClan – outside of TigerClan. That Rusty had gotten his claws on him and convinced Bramblepaw to follow him. He had been tricked into believing everything the traitor had to say. Now, no warrior in TigerClan knew where any of them were.

“I’d best be on my way,” Goldenflower meowed. “Mudfur asked me if I could find him some fennel down by the river.” The old queen pressed her muzzle against Tawnyclaw’s neck, “it’s good seeing you, my dear.”

“It was good to see you, too, Goldenflower.” Tawnyclaw pressed back against her mother for a moment before the ginger warrior pulled away. Goldenflower turned her attention back to Mothwing.

“It’s always good to see you as well, Mothwing.” Mothwing mewed her agreement as Goldenflower pressed her muzzle briefly against her cheek before pulling away and heading towards the camp entrance.

As Goldenflower got out of earshot, Tawnyclaw mewed, “You don’t have to do what Tigerstar just asked us.” Mothwing looked to her half-sister, surprised. “If one of us has kits, he’ll be satisfied. I’ll take care of it.”

“Tawnyclaw, you don’t –” The tortoiseshell warrior shook her head.

“It’s fine, I’ll take care of it.” Mothwing was silent for a moment.

“What about Rowanclaw?” A troubled look came across Tawnyclaw’s face.

“We’ll figure something out.” She turned her attention away as Blackfoot came up to the two she-cats. He lowered his large white head to them, his yellow gaze on Tawnyclaw.

“Are you ready to go? Tigerstar wants me back quickly.” His voice was gruff. Tawnyclaw nodded.

“Of course, let’s go.” Tawnyclaw led the way towards the entrance of the camp, she turned to Mothwing as they came out of the tunnel. This was where they would be parting ways. “I’ll see you around. Bye, Mothwing.”

Mothwing echoed the goodbye back as she turned away, heading for WindClan territory.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still Saturday where I live and that's what matters.

Stormfur’s jaws opened into a massive yawn as he stretched. “Great StarClan,” He muttered. “I forgot how exhausting it was walking all day!” Feathertail glanced at her brother as Brambleheart mewed his agreement. The dark tabby had sat back on his haunches, giving his chest a quick wash.

“We still need to hunt,” Feathertail pointed out. She glanced over her shoulder towards the river in the darkening light. There were a few rocks that stuck out from its surface. The idea of fishing made her stomach groan, she hadn’t had any since they set out three days ago.

The last few days had been exhausting and repetitive. The warriors had set out that first night at midnight and kept moving through the next day until it was nearly sunset. From there, it was hunting for the night and resting until sunrise. The following two days had been the same.

It had been easier to avoid Twolegs and other dangers with just the three of them than it had been when the Clan had headed upriver. It had also been quicker. While Feathertail had not been with the group the last leg of the trip up, Brambleheart and Stormfur had talked of it prior.

They were now in a small clearing within a clump of trees not far from the river. On one side was a Thunderpath, which lay between them and the Twolegplace.

The sun was low in the sky, but it was not sunset quite yet. There would be time to hunt before heading to sleep. Brambleheart looked up from his quick grooming session. “Alright,” He let out a slight groan as he rose to his paws again. “Let’s spread out and see what we can find.”

“I’ve actually got a taste for fish,” The two toms turned their attention to Feathertail. She twitched her ear back out of the trees to the river below. “I’m going to see what I can find down there.”

“Do you want one of us to come with you?” A look of concern came to Stormfur’s eyes. Feathertail flicked her tail at her brother.

“I’ll be fine,” She assured him. “The sky’s clear, it’s not like I’ll be washed away again. You two can stay here.” The other warrior hesitated a moment before nodding.

“Are you sure you don’t want anyone with you?” Brambleheart asked.

“I’m fine,” Feathertail insisted. “I can take care of myself. Go.”

Stormfur turned to Brambleheart, “Come on, she’ll be alright. Let’s see what we can find together.” The tabby’s golden eyes brightened and his tail rose.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Stormfur turned away, heading out of the clearing and to the surrounding trees as Brambleheart followed quickly after him.

 _Oh, StarClan._ Feathertail’s whiskers twitched as she watched the black tip of Brambleheart’s tail disappear into the brush after Stormfur.

With Brambleheart and Stormfur gone, Feathertail headed in the opposite direction, back towards the river. She paused as she got to the edge of the tree line, crouching low. She looked from side to side, making sure no danger had come while they were in the trees.

Once she was certain it was safe to continue, Feathertail left the trees behind, heading across the short grass to the edge of the river. Feathertail moved down the rocky slope to the water’s edge before traversing the few jutting stones. She stopped on the last one, curling her striped tail closer to her as she sat. She raised one front paw, gazing intently into the moving water below.

As she waited, her mind went back to her dream with Oakheart. It was the reason she was making this journey with Stormfur and Brambleheart.

It had been a normal dream at first, she had been an apprentice again and while she could not remember the exact situation being real, it was certainly based on events that could have happened during that time.

_Bramblepaw ducked, squeezing his eyes tight as Featherpaw slammed the water with her paw. It sent the splash towards him and he scrambled back, tripping in the shallow water. The silver tabby’s whiskers twitched as she laughed, watching as the other apprentice shot his head out of the water a moment later. He was gasping for air._

_“You’re already wet,” Featherpaw mewed. “Why’d you duck?”_

_“You aimed it at my face!” He exclaimed, “I don’t want it in my eyes!” His tail was lashing and eyes glowing as he charged through the shallow water, slamming into Featherpaw._

_Her paws went around her friend’s shoulders as he pushed her onto her side. Featherpaw held her breath as she was pushed beneath the water, kicking at the other apprentice’s belly._

_As Bramblepaw leaped back and Featherpaw was able to raise her head out of the water, she heard Sandstorm’s voice._

_“– Not going anywhere, you little mite!” She turned away from the other apprentice, one ear tilted towards him as she looked back onshore. The ginger queen was holding Thistlekit by his scruff, they both had mud on their legs and belly as Sandstorm pulled the tom-kit back by his scruff._

_“But I wanna play with them!” Thistlekit’s tail lashed as he stared out at the two apprentices, playing in the shallows._

_“You don’t know how to swim,” Sandstorm’s voice was stern, despite being breathless. It must have been hard for her, grabbing the older kit, Featherpaw realized. Considering how heavy she was with kits at that moment. She lifted one muddy paw, putting it around his chest as she let go of his scruff. “You’re too young to. And all you’ve done is get yourself covered in mud! Come on, let’s get out of this heat and back into the shade where you can wash off.”_

_They’re not far in!” Thistlekit protested. Sandstorm shook her head._

_“You’re not an apprentice, you’re too young to learn how to swim. What would Whitetail say? You’re not going in the water.”_

_“Actually,” Featherpaw spoke up. “RiverClan kits are taught to swim at about his age.” A bitterness formed in the back of her throat at the thought of the Clan she had grown up in. “He can come join us if he wants and we can show him how to.”_

_“Yeah!” Excitement filled the black and white tom’s voice at the idea. He pushed forward, trying to get out of an exasperated Sandstorm’s grip. She held on to him._

_“You’re not going in the water without Whitetail’s permission and she’s on patrol.” Thistlekit groaned, beginning to protest again._

_“We can come out,” Bramblepaw offered. Featherpaw turned her attention back to the brown tom. “And play with him on the land.” After a long moment of silence, Featherpaw turned her attention back to the shore, confused by the lack of answer from the queen or kit._

_Feathertail’s eyes widened as she realized they were gone. All the warriors that had been going about their day behind the two were gone. She turned back to Bramblepaw, opening her mouth to speak, but where the tom had been was empty. There was not even the ripple his movements had left. The fur on her back rose and she suddenly felt chilled despite the sun's scorching rays._

_“Feathertail.” The tabby warrior turned her attention back to shore at the sound of a voice. A large reddish-brown tom stood where Sandstorm and Thistlekit had just been. “You needn’t be afraid, my name is Oakheart. I have something to tell you.”_

Oakheart? _She knew that name. He was Mistyfoot’s father._

 _He was_ RiverClan’s _former deputy. After a few moments of hesitation, Feathertail padded forward. She picked her way through the mud, careful not to get too much on her, rather than going around to the stone that she had entered the water on. It was quicker than going around._

_As she got closer, the landscape changed. It was still a gorge with a river running through it but it looked different than WindClan’s camp. It felt different. The fur on her back rose, feeling slightly off-put by this, but Feathertail brushed it aside. She headed towards the warrior cautiously._

_Oakheart had sat as he waited for the silver warrior to approach him, Feathertail’s gaze was on him, feeling slightly puzzled. This had to be a dream. “Excuse me? Is…” She hesitated a moment, “Is this StarClan?”_

_“It is,” Oakheart replied. “Sit. StarClan has something to ask you, Feathertail.” The silver tabby hesitated a moment before she sat, her tail twitching._

_“What is it?”_

_“A time of great trouble is coming to the Clans,” Oakheart replied. “Not only WindClan but ThunderClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan as well. A new prophecy needs to be fulfilled."_

_“I…I don’t understand,” Feathertail responded. “ThunderClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan are gone. Tigerstar made sure of that.”_

_“Warriors of these Clan’s still exist,” Oakheart replied. “As long as they do, these Clans will exist. You are a RiverClan cat – a RiverClan warrior, and you are RiverClan’s choice for the warrior that not only will restore the Clans to what they once were but save the Clans from this trouble.”_

_“I’m WindClan now!” Feathertail protested, rising to her paws. A hard ball of bitterness came to her chest._

_“You were raised in RiverClan,” Oakheart meowed. “Your mother was RiverClan and her parents before.”_

_“And my father ThunderClan,” Feathertail retorted. “Neither Clan wanted me or Stormfur. Nor Mistyfoot and Stonefur!” Oakheart blinked at her, a sympathetic glow in his eyes._

_“This time of TigerClan is a troubling time,” The brown tom replied. “Tigerstar has changed the Clans, but they can be returned to what they once were. Wrongs can be amended. And you, along with another warrior of present WindClan and two of present TigerClan, can take the steps towards the Clans coming back and WindClan returning home. RiverClan – as well as all the other Clans – will honor your name for your loyalty and sacrifice for the Clans.”_

Sacrifice? _Feathertail’s ears went back, “What do you mean, ‘sacrifice’?”_

_“There is a chance, Feathertail, that if you go you will not make it back.” The fur on her back rose. “Now, if you go in service of the Clans – in service of your Clanmates and StarClan as well. You must meet these other warriors at the new moon.” Oakheart asked, “Do you agree to serve the Clans?”_

_She clenched her teeth, her mind going to WindClan. To Graystripe and Stormfur and Mistyfoot. To every cat she cared about in WindClan._ If this will protect them, _she thought._ Then I will.

_“Yes, I do.”_

_“You have chosen well, young one. RiverClan and StarClan will honor you,” The dream was beginning to fade around the two warriors. “All the Clans will honor you.” The bitterness in her chest grew at the thought of RiverClan. What did she owe them?_

What did Feathertail owe RiverClan? The thought had troubled her since the dream and it still did now as she shot her paw down, scooping a minnow out of the water and onto the rock where she sat. She swiftly killed it, beginning to eat the little fish.

When she had heard about Brambleheart’s state that night, she knew right away that he had been the other WindClan warrior. Throughout their discussions, the urge to refuse had been strong. To remain with WindClan and the others. What did she owe RiverClan?

They had done nothing for her. Leopardstar had done nothing for her and the other half-Clan cats and now StarClan expected her to help them? After everything she had let happen to them? Stormfur and Feathertail had been kits when it started and it was only by luck that they had gotten away. That Graystripe, Fireheart, and Ravenpaw had figured out what was going on in the Clans and Graystripe had been concerned for them.

But Oakheart had said it would also be protecting WindClan and the cats she cared about. Brambleheart and Stormfur had seemed willing to go as well. So, she would go, too.

She was not doing this for RiverClan, though. She was doing this for WindClan and StarClan and her friends and family. She wanted nothing from RiverClan and she wanted nothing to do with them. Leopardstar had cast her stone when she chose to believe Tigerstar. When she chose to let them be imprisoned for the crime of being born.

This was all for WindClan, to ensure that it would not get into danger and fall apart as the other Clans had.

She raised her paw again as she finished the last of the fish, looking intently into the murky water. Her gaze landed on a shadow just below the surface, this one was larger than the last fish she had scooped up. She was about to strike when a rustling sound came from the shore.

Feathertail lowered her paw, turning around quickly. She scanned the shoreline, seeing nothing when her gaze landed on a few shrubs along the riverbank _. That must be where it came from_ , she realized. Feathertail rose to her paws, jumping from the rock she was standing on to the one closer to shore. It was better to head back to the clump of trees, where she would have the support of Brambleheart and Stormfur than getting trapped out here by whatever had made that noise.

The young warrior kept glancing at the bushes as she made her way to shore. There had been no more rustling. Perhaps it had been a bird and she was overreacting?

As she came to a stop on the grass along the river, the wind carried a scent from upriver. From the bushes where she had heard that rustling. A very familiar scent hit her nose.

Her jaw dropped open and after a moment, Feathertail started towards the bush.

She took in the scent again, trying to convince herself that she was not smelling it correctly and that she had been mistaken. But the scent did not change, all it did was confirm who exactly she was smelling.

“Squirrelpaw!” She hissed. “What are you doing here?” There was a moment of stillness before rustling came from the bush. When she realized it was moving back, Feathertail lunged forward. Into the bush where she dragged the cat she found out by her scruff.

“Hey, hey! Let go of me!” The apprentice let out a yelp of protest as Feathertail hauled her out before dropping her beside the bush. After a moment, Squirrelpaw lifted her head, looking up at the warrior.

“Hey, Feathertail! Crazy seeing you here.” There was a surprised look in the apprentice’s eyes, as though she had not expected being caught.

“What are you doing here?” Feathertail repeated, her head spinning with shock. Squirrelpaw must have followed them. She must have been following them from the beginning. How could they all have not noticed?

“What are _you_?” Squirrelpaw pushed herself up, quickly licking down fur that had been ruffled in the scuffle. She looked back up at the warrior, her green eyes wide. The shock seemed to have quickly worn off. “ _You_ snuck out in the middle of the night to go to _TigerClan_.”

“How do you know that?” Feathertail’s mind went to Leafpaw, had the medicine cat apprentice told Squirrelpaw all this? She had said she hadn’t told anyone. Had Leafpaw been lying? “Did Leafpaw tell you we were going?”

Squirrelpaw shook her head. “No, I told her. After you and Brambleheart were being all secretive on the patrol, I heard you say that you’d tell him later and that you wanted to tell Stormfur. So, when I saw you three talking, I went over and listened.” Her tail curled neatly around her paws, “You didn’t know I was there, did you?”

“Why would you follow us?” Feathertail shook her head quickly. “No, you can tell all of us then we’ll decide what to do next.” The silver tabby turned away, “Come on, let’s go find Stormfur and Brambleheart.”

Squirrelpaw nodded, following after the warrior as she started towards the clump of trees that the two other warriors were hunting in. Feathertail pushed her way through the brush, following her own scent back to the clearing they had set up camp in for that night.

As the two she-cats entered the small clearing, Feathertail could hear Brambleheart and Stormfur talking. She saw that the toms had settled on the soft grass which covered the ground, a few pieces of prey were in a pile not far from them. It seemed their hunt was more successful than Feathertail’s.

“We should be able to get down quicker than we came up here,” Brambleheart was speaking. “There’s only three of us, not a full Clan. I think we might arrive a few days before the new moon. It’ll be good to see Ravenpaw and Barley again.”

The brown tabby’s back was turned to Feathertail and Squirrelpaw as they entered, he was facing Stormfur. When Stormfur’s gaze landed on Squirrelpaw, surprise lit up his eyes. He looked questioningly at Feathertail, as he pushed himself up on his forelegs. She shrugged, still feeling the shock of finding the apprentice in the first place.

“Actually, there’s four of us.” Brambleheart’s ears pricked, surprised by the gray warrior’s words. “I don’t think that is going to slow us down, though.”

Brambleheart sat up, turning around and following Stormfur’s gaze. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the ginger apprentice.

“Hi!” Squirrelpaw mewed, trotting past Feathertail and over to the makeshift fresh-kill pile before picking a mouse.

Brambleheart’s gaze remained on her as she settled down next to him, digging into it. His broad shoulders suddenly hunched; shock filled his amber gaze. He began to stammer. After a moment, he paused, shaking his head before he took a deep breath and spoke.

“Great StarClan,” Brambleheart whispered. “Fireheart is going to kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feathertail! I love Feathertail and A Shadow in RiverClan made me Feel Things.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a happy New Year!


	13. Chapter 13

This could not be happening. There was no way this was happening. How could it? This had to be a dream of some sort and yet Brambleheart knew he had not gone to sleep yet. He knew he hadn’t, and yet despite any logic, Squirrelpaw was here.

Why was she here?

Brambleheart’s mind was racing as he watched Squirrelpaw finish the last of the mouse she had grabbed, licking her muzzle clean as she finished.

He glanced up at the other two warriors, both of them seemed just as surprised as he was with the sudden appearance of the apprentice. He turned his attention quickly back to Squirrelpaw.

“Why are you here?” He shook his head, “did-did Leafpaw tell you we were going?” That would make sense, but he was surprised by the idea of Leafpaw lying to them. _She’d lie for Squirrelpaw,_ he rationalized. Or perhaps Leafpaw did not even know that Squirrelpaw had followed them? Had Squirrelpaw just seen them leaving and decided to tag along? It certainly wouldn’t be the first time she followed a patrol. Why would she continue after days of travel?

“Why are _you_ here?” Squirrelpaw prompted. Brambleheart’s ears went back.

“We were told by StarClan!”

“Stormfur wasn’t.”

“How do you know this?” Stormfur cast a glance at Feathertail as he questioned. Brambleheart turned and watched as she shook her head.

“I overheard your conversation back in the gorge.” Squirrelpaw sat up, curling her tail around her paws as she finished burying the bones and fur of the prey creature. “The day with the badger. About how you were going to leave WindClan and go to TigerClan. _I_ told Leafpaw about the dream, not the other way around.”

“You _spied_ on us,” Feathertail corrected.

“Did you tell anyone else?” Brambleheart demanded. He doubted that she had told any of the warriors. If so, they definitely would have told Tallstar and they would have heard about it before leaving. But perhaps one of the other apprentices? Would they tell? A few of them might have but not all of them would. Squirrelpaw shook her head.

“Only Leafpaw. She promised she wouldn’t tell anyone else.” Brambleheart recalled how saddened Leafpaw had seemed back in the gorge that night as she gave them traveling herbs. This certainly explained that.

Squirrelpaw tilted her head to the side as her whiskers twitched. “You didn’t even notice I was following you for three days.”

 _She’s proud of this!_ Frustration grew in Brambleheart at the realization. Why had she thought this was a good idea? How hadn’t they noticed she had been following for all this time? How hadn’t he?

“And you could’ve gotten attacked or hurt or lost during that time.” Brambleheart’s shoulder’s sagged. “How do you think it would’ve looked when we get back and something had happened to you? If we never even knew you were following us and something happened? ‘Sorry, we don’t know where the deputy’s daughter went’?” His ears went back, “You just _disappeared_!” Brambleheart shook his head as he whispered, “He’s going to _kill_ me.”

“As did you three,” she pointed out. “I didn’t get hurt nor would I have. I’m a warrior, I’m not scared of anything!” She puffed her chest out for a moment. “Anyway, no he wouldn’t.” Squirrelpaw said, “He’s not bad when he’s angry.”

“You’re an _apprentice_ ,” Brambleheart corrected. “Not a warrior. Anyway, trust me, he treats me differently than you.”

“Squirrelpaw, why did you follow us?” Stormfur spoke up. The gray warrior’s amber gaze was on the apprentice. “You know we’re going to TigerClan. If you knew this whole time, why didn’t you tell Tallstar?”

“ _Because_ you’re going to TigerClan!” The ginger apprentice sprang to her paws. “I’m coming with you; I want to see the forest.” She raised her tail high and bristled excitedly. “If they’re asking you to go to TigerClan, there’s got to be something big! I want part of it.” She kneaded the ground enthusiastically, “If I hadn’t come, my fur would’ve fallen out wondering what was happening! I’m coming with you.” Brambleheart scoffed.

“You’re going nowhere near TigerClan.” The brown tabby rose to his paws, “ _You’re_ going back to WindClan. We already have enough on our paws without having to worry about you!” If something bad had happened to Squirrelpaw during this, Brambleheart had no idea what he would do. Out of any cat to bring to TigerClan, one of Fireheart’s daughters was the worst choice. Squirrelpaw’s ears went back.

“No, I’m not. I can handle myself; I don’t need you to look after me!”

“Yes, you are,” he turned his head to Stormfur. “You can take her back.” That was the logical solution. It was he and Feathertail that had been asked to go, not Stormfur. He would have to explain why they left when he returned to WindClan, but hopefully Tallstar and Fireheart would understand. _They’ve got to, it was a message from StarClan._ Brambleheart wasn’t the one that chose not to tell them, anyway.

“I’m not leaving you two. We’ve been over this; I’m not letting you two go alone.” Stormfur sighed, “If we double back it’ll take us longer, too. We’ll miss the new moon.” Brambleheart opened his mouth, ready to protest when he heard Feathertail's voice. Attention was shifted onto her.

“He’s not going to let us continue by ourselves,” The silver she-cat padded closer to the other three cats. “And she can’t go back alone.” She was looking at Brambleheart. “I don’t like this either, I don’t think any of us do. But we need to keep moving, Squirrelpaw’s going to have to come with us.”

“She’s right,” Stormfur meowed. “We don’t really have a choice in this.” Brambleheart gritted his teeth as he looked back at the ginger apprentice. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him expectantly. His tail moved from side to side behind him before he sighed.

His mind went to WindClan as he looked at Squirrelpaw. To the cats they had left behind. To how Sandstorm and Fireheart had just had their daughter disappear out of nowhere. _I’m not going to let anything happen to her,_ he promised.

“Fine.”

-

Leafpaw lowered her head, her gaze was on Whitekit. The small white she-kit had her paw held out; she was balancing on three paws. There was pain in her green eyes. The apprentice mewed, “You gotta flip your paw over. It’ll be quick.”

“You promise?” Whitekit’s voice was not much more than a squeak.

“I do. Now, you’re going to be the big brave warrior that I know you are, right?” Whitekit nodded eagerly, flipping her paw so that Leafpaw could see the paw pad and the large thorn that was stuck in it. Leafpaw lowered her head, lapping at the kitten’s paw a few times before taking the thorn’s base between her front teeth. She pulled it out quickly. As she did, the kit let out a yelp.

Whitekit sprang back from Leafpaw, shaking her paw. Her eyes wide as she began to lick at the paw the thorn had just been in. As the apprentice spat the thorn out, Brightheart licked her daughter’s ear fretfully a few times before she mewed.

“What do we say to Leafpaw for helping you?” The queen asked. Despite the thorn being out, there still seemed to be some worry in Brightheart’s eye as she looked down at her only kit.

“Thank you!” Leafpaw blinked at the kit.

“You’re quite welcome, Whitekit. Don’t go stepping on anymore thorns now, okay?” Whitekit mewed a confirmation. Leafpaw looked up at Brightheart, recalling what Barkface had told her before she had gone to deal with Whitekit. “She should be fine, but don’t let her play on that paw for the rest of the day. If there’s any more pain, stop by the medicine den and either Barkface or I can get her something to help.”

“Of course, thank you Leafpaw.” Brightheart’s shoulders seemed to relax and the worry disappeared from her blue eye as she lapped Whitekit a few more times. Whitekit was her and Cloudtail’s only kit and the extra concern the queen expressed showed it. The apprentice nodded in acknowledgement as Brightheart sighed.

“She got it from the moss one of the apprentices brought in earlier today,” The queen waved her ginger tabby tail towards the nursery. “There’s no other place she could have gotten it, there’s nothing thorny in camp! I’m going to have to go through the bedding and see if there’s any more before we head to sleep tonight.”

“Which apprentices brought the bedding?” Both she-cats turned, surprised by the sound of Fireheart’s voice as he came up. He had been not far off from where Leafpaw had been dealing with Whitekit, but Leafpaw hadn’t realized he could hear their conversation.

“Rockpaw and Mintpaw,” Brightheart responded. The deputy nodded.

“They can deal with it then,” he meowed. “They know better than to bring moss with thorns into camp – especially into the nursery. They can redo it before sunset, there’s time.” Fireheart turned away, calling out to the two apprentices.

“Fireheart, I’m sure it was only one.” Brightheart mewed, “they do not have to redo the whole thing. They don’t have to do anything; I’ll be fine doing it.” Fireheart turned to look at the ginger and white tabby queen.

“They were negligent and as a result, Whitekit got hurt. They need to correct that and do it right.” There was a tension in Fireheart’s voice as he spoke.

“It was a thorn,” Brightheart protested. “The apprentices have had a long day. I’m fine doing it myself.”

“It was preventable, they’re going to do it.” Leafpaw stared at her father, surprised by the growl that had grown in his voice and the twitch of his tail. How on edge he seemed as a whole. She had never seen him like this before. At least, not before Feathertail, Brambleheart, Stormfur, and Squirrelpaw had left.

It had been three days since they left and Fireheart had been acting strange since. Leafpaw knew she wasn’t the only cat who noticed, she had seen some of the warriors being more cautious around him. There had been less questioning and doing as he said immediately.

Brightheart’s ears went back and she looked ready to respond before she clenched her jaw and slowly nodded. Fireheart seemed to barely notice.

As Rockpaw and Mintpaw approached, Fireheart turned his attention onto them. His eyes narrowed. “Whitekit got a thorn in her paw from the bedding you two brought to the nursery. Apologize to Brightheart and then you’re doing it again, correctly this time.”

“What?”

“ _Again_?” Both apprentices looked shocked, Rockpaw asked, “Can’t we just go through it for anymore thorns?”

“You’re doing it again,” Fireheart’s voice was cold as he glared at the two apprentices. “I'll have to speak with your mentors about this. Now apologize.” Mintpaw’s ears went back as Rockpaw lowered his head.

“Yes, Fireheart.”

“Of course, Fireheart.” They both mewed their apologies to the ginger and white queen before heading over to the nursery. Fireheart cast a glance in the direction of the nursery. He watched them go before turning away, heading back to where he had been sharing a meal with Graystripe.

With that Leafpaw turned away, breaking away from the two warriors as she headed towards the medicine den. She forced her fur to stay flat, trying to push away the shock that had hit her over that interaction.

Leafpaw stopped briefly by the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a vole and robin before continuing on her way over to the medicine den. When she had been told to go back with Brightheart to check on Whitekit’s paw, Barkface had asked her to bring prey back.

Leafpaw slowed down as she got closer to the medicine cat den; her ears pricked as she recognized voices coming from it.

“He’s just… agitated.” Leafpaw stopped walking as she recognized Sandstorm’s voice. “The other warriors know he’s on edge. He can still assign patrols and go on them, of course. He's completely capable but he wasn’t happy last night when I convinced him to take the poppy seed before he went to sleep last night. He snapped at Rainfur earlier as well.”

“Do you think he’ll take one tonight?” Barkface asked.

“I’ll try but I don’t know. I think what Mintpaw said has gotten into his head, he thinks they’ve gone to TigerClan.” There was an edge to Sandstorm’s voice. “He won’t talk about it, but he’s worried.”

“We’re all worried,” Barkface replied. “I imagine you are just as worried as he is. Squirrelpaw disappeared, after all.”

“She’s… She’s with the others, she’s got to be.” Sandstorm’s reply was slow. Leafpaw set the prey she had down as she listened. The idea of breaking her promise to Squirrelpaw came to her mind again as she heard the worry in her mother’s voice, but she pushed it away. The last thing she would ever do was break a promise to her sister. “She can handle her own and the other three will keep an eye on her. She’s with three strong warriors. She will be fine.”

“Alright, just know I’m here for you, too. Not just Fireheart, I’m here for the entire Clan.”

“Of course. I’m fine, thank you.”

“Stop by later, see if he will take one. If he doesn’t,” Barkface paused for a moment before he continued. There was a cautious note to his voice. “Be careful with him tonight, Sandstorm.”

“I know. Thank you, Barkface.” The sound of pawsteps approaching came and Leafpaw quickly picked up the prey she had brought again. Before she could move out of the way, Sandstorm’s mew came.

“Leafpaw?” She turned back to her mother. Sandstorm looked surprised for a second before she closed her eyes and shook her head. She let out a breath. “How much of that did you hear?”

“I didn’t –”

Her eyes opened, “Don’t lie to me, I know you heard.” Sandstorm blinked at Leafpaw as she came closer. She laid her tail over her daughter’s back. “There’s nothing you need to worry about, your father will be fine. He’s worried, that’s all.” Leafpaw nodded as the feeling of doubt crept over her. There seemed to be something more going on that Barkface and Sandstorm knew about – that all the warriors knew about, but neither seemed to want to tell Leafpaw.

“Do not trouble yourself with this,” Sandstorm meowed. “Everything’s going to be fine.” She cast a glance at the prey Leafpaw held, “That’s for you and Barkface, yes? Why don’t you go to him? I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” Leafpaw nodded, stepping past the pale tabby warrior. She glanced back at Sandstorm momentarily as the warriors headed further into camp before heading towards the den.

-

Crowpaw’s eyes narrowed as he crept slowly forward, his gaze was focused on a field mouse. It was nibbling away at a grass seed, oblivious to the potential danger it was in. He kept himself low, moving carefully through the heather.

Its sweet scent filled his nose and most likely the mouse’s as well. The apprentice slowed in his step as he got within catching range, it took everything in him to keep his tail tip still as he stared at little golden brown prey creature.

He sprang, letting out a hiss as it moved out of his grasp, just barely slipping under his outstretched claws. He bared his teeth, the scent of the mouse filling his senses.

Crowpaw tore after it, its scent trail sticking out against the grass that it had run into. In a few springs he was able to get the mouse beneath his claws. He bit into it quickly as it let out a squeak, silencing it with a break of its neck.

The dark gray tom relaxed his muscles as he crouched, eating the prey in a few bites. As he looked up, licking the mouse juice off of his muzzle, Crowpaw froze. It was suddenly a lot darker than he had remembered it being last time. When he had last looked up, the sun had only been about half way down. There was still plenty of sunlight to be had. Now, it looked like the sun had been setting.

He felt the fur rise on his back as he rose slowly to his paws. He padded forward cautiously, had he lost time somehow? What had happened? He pushed that thought away, he was hunting and that was illogical. He should continue.

As Crowpaw continued across the moor, it became darker and darker. He was beginning to feel more unnerved as he watched the stars begin to appear overhead and he saw the moon rise.

His gaze remained on the moon, almost as though it was calling him. It was almost a claw moon, but not quite yet. It was as though there was one more day until it was truly a claw moon.

He slowed in his step, willing himself to pull his gaze away from the moon. When he did, Crowpaw realized he had ended up at Fourtrees. He stared up at the ancient oaks, confused. Why had his paws brought him here? He couldn’t remember where on WindClan territory he had begun nor how he had gotten here.

He padded forward, towards the Great Rock. This was where Gatherings used to be held, he recalled. Back before TigerClan had been created, the four Clans had met here every full moon. It had been a night of truce, where the Clans were not supposed to fight. A place where the Clans would settle debates without claws but rather words. Now there was no need for any sort of Gathering.

TigerClan was peaceful. More peaceful than the time of the four Clans from what Crowpaw had heard. While the camps stayed within their own territory for the most part, there were no borders between them. There were no disputes if a WindClan warrior chased a rabbit into what had once been ShadowClan or ThunderClan territory as he had heard there once had been.

They were mostly separated. They remained that way unless the Clan was summoned to the leader’s camp for a ceremony or important announcement. The only other thing that would bring them together was if there was an issue in another part of the territory that needed to be dealt with. There was no fighting between the different camps and truly truce was not necessary.

As Crowpaw approached the Great Rock, he recalled something that had happened when he was a kit, back in the leader’s camp. He had managed to sneak out of camp, making his way through the forest to here. His mother had been telling him about Gatherings – about how they used to be and he had wanted to see the Great Rock and see where these meetings had taken place and so had snuck out.

It had not ended well, at least not from his kit’s self’s perspective. He had made it to the Great Rock but had not been able to climb up it. All attempts came to an end as a search party had been sent out, following Crowkit’s scent to Fourtrees and bringing him back to camp and to his mother.

Ashfoot had been worried and angry, telling him off for taking up the warrior’s time as well as how he could have been killed. She scolded him while grooming him and making sure that his pelt was clean of any debris that had caught on his adventure.

Crowpaw recalled all this as he approached the rock, stopping at its base and looking up at it. He stifled a breath suddenly, shock hitting him as he realized the rock seemed to be fading. Fading into the darkness that had surrounded him. He looked wildly around himself. When had it gotten so dark? Where was everything? He couldn’t even see the great oaks that hung over the hollow anymore!

Fear took hold and he let out a yowl as it all disappeared.

His eyes opened and light almost blinded him. Crowpaw sprang to his paws, taking a few steps back as he blinked. His heart beat against his chest. He let himself relax as he realized where he was.

He was in the apprentice’s den; his lone nest had been scattered in his escape from what had apparently been a dream. He took a deep breath, shaking his head.

Of course, it had been a dream. How else could it have gotten dark so quickly? Would the Great Rock have disappeared as it did?

He sat down, licking down ruffled fur on his shoulder before glancing at the den’s entrance. It was day time now; he’d need to go out and see what he had to do that day.

What a strange dream that had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's three perspectives this chapter and Squirrelpaw is the only one in any of them having even close to a good time  
> Hope y'all had a great New Years and thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be american on the murder cat fanfic, but it's been a hell of a week, hasn't it? Hope everyone's keeping safe.  
> Also, content warning for this chapter. There is mental health related distress, and it is not wholly dealt with in a correct way

That night, Leafpaw woke to a screech.

She pushed herself up quickly out of her nest, blinking away sleep as she turned towards the entrance of the den. There was a flash of shadow and the sound of pawsteps as she spotted Barkface rushing out of the den. The apprentice raced after her mentor.

Outside, the moon hung high in the sky. It was bright against the dark night. With its glow, Leafpaw could see all the warriors that chose to sleep outside that night were up, looking up at the source of that sound. It was coming from the warriors’ den.

“Wait here,” Barkface ordered. He cast a glance at Tallstar as the WindClan leader bounded over.

“Do you need any warriors?” The black and white warrior’s yellow gaze was on his medicine cat. Barkface shook his head.

“There’s warriors up there,” He replied. A yowl sounded again. The dark brown medicine cat turned his attention back to the den sharply. “Wait here, he’ll be fine.” Barkface left without another word.

Leafpaw stared after her mentor, alarm making her head spin. What was happening in the warrior’s den? Why did Barkface want them to wait here?

Tallstar had turned his attention back to the warriors that were sleeping by the river.

“Everything’s fine,” He called out. “Go back to sleep.”

“Are you sure?” It was Onewhisker who spoke. Leafpaw could see that concern filled the light brown tabby’s golden eyes. Tallstar nodded.

“Yes,” He meowed. “He’s delt with this before.” He turned his attention to another part of the group. “Tornear, would you take care of patrols in the morning?”

The gray warrior dipped his head in acknowledgement, “Yes, Tallstar.”

“Thank you.” Leafpaw stared past her leader, at Tornear. Had she misheard Tallstar? Why would Tornear have to deal with patrols? Why couldn’t Fireheart? She looked back up to the warrior’s den. The yowling had stopped, but no one had come out.

“Tallstar?” The old black and white tom turned his attention to Leafpaw as she asked, “What’s happening with Fireheart? Why does Tornear need to assign patrols?” It had to be Fireheart that was yowling, considering what Tallstar had just said. Tallstar was silent for a moment before he mewed, his voice was gruff.

“Your father has an illness; did you know that?” The apprentice stared at Tallstar for a moment, surprised. Fireheart was sick? How didn’t she know that? She had never seen him come to the medicine cat den for anything like illness. It had always been something like his eye being in pain or after getting snagged on some particularly thorny brambles. What was he sick with? She slowly her head. “It seems to have had…” he paused for a moment, “A resurgence.”

Leafpaw stared at him, confused. What sort of resurgence? How could that be possible? She truly could not remember him ever being sick, not in her entire life. How could an illness lay dormant for that long? She opened her mouth to respond but before she could, hisses sounded from the warriors’ den.

A few shapes slipped out. It took her a few moments, but Leafpaw recognized the shapes as Cloudtail and Graystripe. They were supporting another cat between them. As they came down to the floor of the gorge, the overwhelming scent of fear wafted from them as well as the sound of growling. The breath in her throat caught as she recognized the third cat being encouraged along as Fireheart.

After them came Sandstorm and Barkface. The warrior’s tail was lashing and as she drew closer, Leafpaw realized she could smell blood. She ripped her gaze away from her father and to Sandstorm, spotting a dark wet spot on her shoulder.

A murmur rose from on watching warriors, Leafpaw turned to see eyes watching from around camp. It seemed the commotion had woken most of the Clan. Tallstar raised his tail high, waving it to get the Clan’s attention.

“Go back to sleep,” His voice boomed in the open gorge. “Everything is being taken care of.”

Something between a whimper and a growl came from Fireheart’s throat. Leafpaw turned her attention back to where he was with Cloudtail and Graystripe. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the warriors.

The three toms had come to a stop and Leafpaw realized Cloudtail had grabbed the ginger warrior by his scruff. Fireheart’s tail had moved out of sight, between his legs. His fear scent grew stronger.

“Cloudtail!” Sandstorm’s ears went back as she snarled, “Don’t grab him by that. You know he doesn’t like it!” The warrior in question’s ears went back.

“He’s not gonna remember this!” His tail lashed, “It makes it easier. The sooner he’s in the medicine den, the sooner it’s over.”

“Keep using your shoulders,” Barkface spoke up. His tail was moving from side to side behind him. “We don’t need him in more distress. Lay him in the nest close to the entrance and don’t leave him, I’ll be in in a moment.” Cloudtail let out a snort before obeying the medicine cats command as he continued to help Graystripe force the resisting warrior forward.

As Graystripe, Cloudtail, and Fireheart disappeared into the medicine cat den, Sandstorm and Barkface stopped where Leafpaw was standing with Tallstar. As they approached, Leafpaw realized there was blood on Sandstorm’s sides as well. Her eyes widened, what had happened to Sandstorm?

Sandstorm’s gaze went to Leafpaw. She took a deep breath before pressing her muzzle against Leafpaw’s cheek comfortingly. “He’ll be alright.”

Tallstar turned his attention onto the pale ginger warrior. He asked, “What happened?”

“He refused to take a poppy seed before we went to sleep,” Sandstorm’s eyes closed for a moment as she let out a harsh sigh. “He had night terrors.”

Barkface shook his head, “I told you to be careful with him tonight.” Sandstorm’s eyes snapped open and she let out a hiss as she turned on the brown tom.

“I was!” Her tail lashed, “I was as careful as I could be! We were sleeping back-to-back. It’s not like I could kick him out of the nest, it would have upset him.” She looked back towards the medicine cat den. “He flipped over in his sleep and dug his claws and teeth into me.”

“Peace, Sandstorm.” Tallstar touched his tail to her side.

She took a deep breath, licking at some of the blood on her shoulder for a moment. “He had already been twitchy prior; he had woken me up earlier with it. He wasn’t awake until after I had him held down.” She explained, “I didn’t use my claws on him but he was thrashing and yowling as soon as I got him down. Graystripe and Cloudtail had to help me hold him.”

“He’s unharmed, that is good.” Tallstar murmured.

Leafpaw stared at her mother as shock overcame her. Fireheart had hurt her? Why? He was clearly not awake for it but how could he have done this? Had this happened before? Why hadn’t she ever been aware of this?

“Has he drawn blood before?” Tallstar asked. Sandstorm nodded.

“He scratched Graystripe once,” She meowed. “Back at Highstones. I don’t know of anything else.” Sandstorm looked questioningly at Barkface. The medicine cat shook his head.

“He’s taken chunks of fur out of Brambleheart before,” Barkface mewed. “Never to the point of blood, though. His fur was too thick.” He glanced at Sandstorm, “I imagine you would have been saved of that if your pelt was thicker.”

“Well, that doesn’t matter,” The warrior replied. “We need to make sure he’s alright.” She stepped away from Leafpaw’s side as she started walking towards the den. Barkface shook his head, stepping in front of Sandstorm.

“You’re staying out here.” As Sandstorm’s ears went back and she opened her mouth to protest, Barkface continued, “If he regains enough awareness and the first thing he sees is you bloody and hurt, he’s going to panic.”

She growled, “I’m fine.”

“He’s not going to see it that way.”

“Sandstorm,” Tallstar’s gaze was on the warrior. “Stay out here with me, Fireheart will be fine.” Sandstorm’s ears went back and her jaw clenched but she dipped her head to her leader.

Barkface turned his attention to Leafpaw, “Come with me.”

As Leafpaw rose to her paws, Sandstorm looked up at Barkface quickly. Surprise filled her green gaze. “You’re bringing her in there?”

“I understand your concern, Sandstorm.” Barkface said, “However, Leafpaw needs to learn how to deal with this. She is training to be a medicine cat. There might be a day that I’m not here and she is going to need to know how to deal with it then.” Tallstar nodded.

“She needs to learn.” Sandstorm cast a glance at Leafpaw. The look she was giving Leafpaw was unreadable to the apprentice, but she slowly nodded.

“I’ll send her out in a bit with cobwebs for your wounds – can you manage for now?”

“Of course, go deal with him,” Sandstorm replied to the medicine cat. Barkface nodded, flicking his tail at Leafpaw as a signal to follow before heading towards the medicine den. Leafpaw followed quickly after him.

Once inside of the den, Leafpaw spotted Cloudtail’s white pelt, sticking out strikingly against the darkness of the night. He was seated next to a nest just inside of the den.

In the nest was Fireheart. He was curled up in himself and breathing heavily. He was staring out at the other cats, but something was missing. As though he was not seeing them and instead saw something else entirely. His fear scent filled the den.

Next to him crouched Graystripe, who was talking quietly to his friend. Leafpaw could not make out what exactly the gray warrior was saying to her father and it did not seem as though Fireheart even registered it.

Leafpaw’s gaze remained on her father for a long moment, shock making her head spin. She had never seen Fireheart – her own father, the venerable deputy of WindClan, look so vulnerable. She had never seen him look so utterly scared. She couldn’t think of a time she had ever seen him scared in the first place.

“Leafpaw.” Leafpaw turned her attention to her mentor. “Go to the back and get four poppy seeds, there should be a head next to the goldenrod.”

“Four?” The apprentice echoed; certain she had misheard him. Most of the time, they would give one or two. Three, if it was a great deal of pain. She had never given a warrior four before.

“Yes, four.” Barkface confirmed, “Be quick now.” Leafpaw nodded, heading to the back of the den where she found the poppy flower. She gripped the plant in her teeth, shaking it until the allotted amount dropped.

As she did, Barkface had turned his attention to Fireheart. “Fireheart,” His voice was soft. “It’s Barkface, you are in my den in WindClan camp. What you are experiencing is not real. You are safe, you need to come back to us.”

Leafpaw hobbled back over to the front of the den, the seeds in her paw. As she got closer, coming up behind Barkface, her father’s gaze went to her.

An unrecognizable fear filled it as he pushed himself back suddenly. His back arched as he slammed himself against the cave wall and bared his teeth. Spit flew as he let out a hiss.

“Don’t come closer!” His voice was shrill.

“He doesn’t recognize you,” Barkface lifted a paw, blocking Leafpaw’s path. He was looking at her. “He doesn’t recognize any of us. It’s nothing personal.” He glanced at Cloudtail and Graystripe. “Give him room.”

Cloudtail nodded, rising to his paws before padded away. He glanced at Leafpaw as he stopped next to her.

Graystripe took a moment longer to back up, crouching low once he got further back. Barkface nodded, “Leafpaw give me the poppy seeds and stay where you are.”

“Yes, Barkface.” She passed the seeds to him. Her gaze remained on Fireheart, who had sunk low again. The fur on his shoulders had bristled and he was shaking. He pressed his muzzle against the group, looking almost like an apprentice that had been caught doing something bad.

Leafpaw felt the fur on her back rise. She glanced at Cloudtail as he pressed against her side, as though trying to comfort her.

“He’ll be alright.” The white warrior’s blue eyes were focused on the deputy, who had begun to mewl.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Fireheart’s words were stumbling, his voice shrill with desperation. “Please, please don’t. I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine, Fireheart.” The medicine cat’s voice was steady. “You did nothing wrong. You’re safe. Breathe.” He began to breathe deeply at Barkface’s words. _Can he hear us now?_ Leafpaw wondered. He still had the distant look in his gaze, as though he was not recognizing what was going on in front of him, but he was listening to what Barkface was telling him to do.

The medicine cat continued to talk quietly to Fireheart. As he did, the warrior seemed to start to relax. His breathing was slower as he stared at the ground silently. Leafpaw could see that his paws were still shaking.

“Fireheart,” Barkface’s voice was quiet. “I’m going to need you to take these. They’re poppy seeds, you’ve taken them before. They’re safe. You’re safe. You can rest after.” He set the seeds down in front of the warrior.

There was a moment of stillness before Fireheart lapped them up, pressing back against the wall as he finished. His eyes still seemed unfocused as he glared out at the other cats, almost as though he expected one of them to lash out at him in any moment. Barkface rose slowly, backing up to where the others were watching on.

“He’ll get to sleep,” his mew was quiet. “Give him a bit then we can move him back to his nest.” The medicine cat turned his attention to his apprentice. “Get some cobwebs and see to Sandstorm, we got it settled here. Tell her he is going to be fine; she can see him tomorrow.”

“Are… are you sure?” Leafpaw’s voice shook slightly. Barkface nodded.

“He’s just going to sleep for a while, he will be fine.” The apprentice slowly nodded before going about her task. As she left the den, cobwebs on one of her forepaws, her mind kept going back to what Tallstar had said.

He had called this an illness. What about this was an illness? It did not seem like any Leafpaw had seen before. Fireheart had just seemed scared. Scared in a way that she had never seen a cat before.

Leafpaw looked around, quickly spotting Sandstorm as she crouched next to Tallstar. Both warriors looked at her as she approached. Tallstar spoke first, “Is everything settled?”

“Yes,” Leafpaw replied, her head felt as though it was spinning. “Barkface gave him some poppy seeds, he said he’d be fine.” The black and white tom nodded.

“He is in capable paws,” he meowed. “Not only Barkface but you as well.” Leafpaw dipped her head at her leader’s praise before beginning to inspect the wound on Sandstorm’s shoulder.

“Of course, he is,” Sandstorm murmured. Her gaze was on her daughter as Leafpaw pressed a clump of the cobwebs against her shoulder. “How are you, Leafpaw?”

“I –” She paused for a moment, faltering. “I’m alright.” She thought back to what she had seen in the medicine den and a chill ran down her spine. “Barkface said you could see him tomorrow and that he’s fine.” Sandstorm gritted her teeth and Leafpaw through the darkness saw the end of her striped tail twitch as the warrior slowly nodded.

As she began to apply some cobwebs to the claw marks on her mothers’ side, another wave of uneasiness overcame her. _Fireheart_ had done this. She glanced up at Sandstorm’s face hesitantly. It took her a moment before she brought forward the courage to speak.

“What’s going on with him?” The warrior turned to look at Leafpaw as the apprentice pulled away from her side. “Why did he do this?” She gestured to the wound on her shoulder. “Why is he acting like that?” She looked past Sandstorm, looking at Tallstar. “You said he was ill?”

Sandstorm cast a glance at Tallstar as she replied slowly, “He is ill.” She paused for a moment. If Leafpaw had to guess, she was trying to figure out what to say next.

Tallstar rose to his paws, touching the tip of his tail to Sandstorm’s shoulder. “I think there are things you two need to talk about.” His voice was low. “I’ll leave you be.” Sandstorm nodded.

“Thank you, Tallstar.”

Leafpaw watched after the WindClan leader as he stepped away, heading back across camp. After a few moments she turned her attention back to her mother.

Sandstorm lowered into a crouch, flicking her tail at Leafpaw as a signal for her to lower herself as well. After a moment of pause, Sandstorm spoke again. “I want you to understand,” She began, “None of this is his fault. He cannot control it, do you understand?” Leafpaw slowly nodded.

Sandstorm continued, “Your father has been through a lot. There are things that he did not want you and your sister to know.” Leafpaw’s ears pricked, what could she be talking about? “I think this is something you should learn now before even more questions arise.”

“You know about what happened back in ThunderClan after Bluestar was killed.” Leafpaw nodded. Fireheart had been blamed by Tigerstar – rather Tigerclaw, then he had been the deputy, for the former ThunderClan leader’s death. From there he and Graystripe both had to leave ThunderClan behind. As they had left, they had accidentally ended up with Brambleheart – Bramblekit then, which was why he was in WindClan rather than the Clan of his kin.

They had gone to a farm outside of Clan territory where their friends Ravenpaw and Barley live. Eventually, Cloudtail had wound up there and Brightheart and the half-Clan warriors had as well. After the dog attack, they had joined with WindClan.

Sandstorm herself had remained in ThunderClan for some seasons, it had been TigerClan by the time she had left. Not long after she had left was when Barkface had received his dream and the Clan had headed upriver.

“That was not… everything,” Sandstorm mewed, her voice was slightly strained. “Fireheart did not leave ThunderClan immediately after, only Graystripe was banished. After Tigerstar’s accusation of him, Fireheart was held prisoner by him – by ThunderClan for some moons…” Leafpaw’s eyes widened as her mother continued her explanation and the night wore on.


	15. Chapter 15

Mothwing stifled a yawn, it took everything in her to keep her mouth closed. She blinked, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes as she continued to listen to Rainfoot give his report. The golden warrior glanced to the sky; the sun was only about halfway up.

Her tail twitched, it would still be a while until sunset and while she could take a nap it would be better to avoid it. Not that one would help her anyway.

It had been a few days since the apprentice ceremony and the talk Tigerstar had had with her, Tawnyclaw, and Hawktalon. She had not had a good night’s sleep since. Every time she had tried to sleep, she would have the same dream about Tadpole. She was unsure as to what had caused it but it had yet to change. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him. Saw the same things. It was getting to be in the way of things, truly.

“Mothwing?” She turned her attention to Rainfoot as he spoke, blinking as she tried to focus her attention. The gray tom had his head lowered as he asked, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m alright.” She responded quickly, “What were you saying again?”

“Ashfoot’s patrol spotted an eagle,” He meowed. “Up near the farm. It didn’t pay any attention to them but it seems to be on the hunt for the rabbits in the warren up there.” Mothwing nodded. That was bothersome, while they did see eagles, as well as hawks, on occasion, they were never a welcomed sight. Eagles especially.

Hawks were too small to grab anything more than a small apprentice and presently they did not have any young ones with the kits in the leader camp. However, an eagle would easily grab a full-grown warrior. While they were a rare sight on the moors, they would pose a threat. In addition, it seemed to have caught sights on the main group of rabbits they would hunt. It took a few moments for Mothwing to respond, her mind felt fuzzy.

“We keep patrols away from there for now, it should move on eventually.” It was Newleaf as well, prey was becoming more plentiful. They truly did not need to worry about the warren until Leafbare came. For now, the reset of the moor could handle the camp’s needs. It wouldn’t be too much longer before the lapwings would be finished nesting and their young would be off. They could support the camp as well as the rest of the territory.

Rainfoot dipped his head in acknowledgement before turning away. Mothwing watched after him, going over what Tigerstar had asked of her back in the leader’s camp in her head.

Did the tom know about this? If he did, was he waiting for her to talk to him about it first? Mothwing was still unnerved by the whole situation as well as conflicted.

Hawktalon had been correct, it was good to listen to Tigerstar’s orders. It would please him and if he was pleased, all was well. However, the idea made Mothwing uncomfortable and Tawnyclaw had told her that she didn’t have to.

Mothwing stifled a yawn and shook her head, that was an issue for when she was not tired. Focusing on what the Clan needed presently was more important. She turned her attention across the camp from where she sat at the base of the Tallrock.

Cats were going about their normal day around her. She watched as Runningbrook and Webfoot dragged some of the moss out of the warrior den and headed towards the entrance of the camp.

Not long after the two warriors disappeared out of the gorse tunnel, a patrol came in, led by Mudclaw. Mothwing’s eyes widened as she saw a cat was being supported by another.

Mothwing sprang to her paws, moving quickly over to where Nightcloud was supporting her father. Mudclaw and Nightcloud both had prey in their jaws, but Crowfur did not. She could see him wheezing.

“What happened?” Mothwing asked as she came closer.

“I’m alright,” Crowfur rasped, “I just got a bit winded out there.” Nightcloud nudged the older warrior gently.

“You need to rest.” Crowfur shook his head in response.

“I’ll be fine, just give me a minute.”

“No.” Attention was shifted back to Mothwing as she spoke. Her concern for the old tom was growing by the moment. “Crowfur, you need to rest. Take the rest of the day off, it’s fine.” She turned away, “Let’s find someplace for you to do so until the warrior’s den is all set, alright?” She didn’t need to look back to know the two warriors were following her. Between Crowfur’s wheezing and the fact that the warriors always obeyed her orders, there was no reason to think otherwise.

She could feel the Clan’s eyes on her – Mudclaw’s especially. She knew that she was breaking rules. Unless they were at the medicine cat den, the warriors had to do their duties. If they did not, they were supposed to be denied food. After all, they had not contributed to the Clan that day.

Right then, Mothwing did not care. Tigerstar would not be pleased with a visit, she knew he wouldn’t, so the only option was to let Crowfur rest in camp.

Mothwing led them towards a patch of heather stationed further into camp. She came to Crowfur’s other side as she helped Nightcloud settle the black warrior down. He rested his head down and closed his eyes, all thoughts of resistance seemed to be had been forgotten. The thought of bringing Crowfur back to the leader’s camp came to Mothwing again.

However, Tigerstar would not be pleased with that. She already knew it. _Give Crowfur a few more days,_ she convinced herself. _He was sent back; he should be better._

The younger she-cat cast a glance at Mothwing as she licked between her father’s ears. Mothwing mewed, “You can stay with him. If anything changes, let me or Rainfoot know. Do you want anything to eat?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Be sure to get something if either one of you get hungry,” Mothwing replied. “You have my permission.”

Nightcloud nodded, mewing her thanks as she curled up next to her father. She returned to her grooming of him as Mothwing stepped back, turning away from the warriors and heading back across camp.

-

Leafpaw was silent as she casted another glance across the den. Graystripe took up most of the nest. He had wrapped himself around Fireheart and was presently grooming the other warrior’s back. She could see the rise and fall of the other tom’s flank, his pelt standing out strikingly against the gray and green. But there was not much else of him she could see.

It was the day after she had been awoken by Fireheart’s yowling and Leafpaw still found it all so hard to believe. What Sandstorm had told her, the truth of what had happened after Tigerstar succeeded in killing Bluestar, it had shocked Leafpaw.

She had always been told that Graystripe and Fireheart left together, not that he had been held prisoner for moons. Looking back, she had realized, it made sense. For no other reason than how they had ended up with Brambleheart.

She could recall a vague telling of why the tabby warrior was in WindClan and not in TigerClan. It was something along the lines of ‘Fireheart rescued him as a kit’ but it was never a complete story.

It was certainly never that he had rescued him from a fire as he escaping from ThunderClan after being held prisoner for moons.

Sandstorm had told her that Fireheart did not want her and Squirrelpaw to know everything. He hadn’t wanted them to know about his imprisonment and for them to never learn. But now she had and it had been a lot.

Leafpaw cast another glance over at the two warriors, Cloudtail had left when the sun had risen and that was some time ago. It was past sunhigh now and Fireheart had still not awoken. The camp had seemed tense all morning but things moved on, Tornear had taken care of patrols that morning and the Clan kept about its normal system.

Leafpaw rose to her paws, turning away from what she was doing before padding towards the entrance of the den. She looked at Graystripe, breaking the silence as she asked, “Do you want anything to eat?”

The gray warrior looked up at her, she could see the sleepiness in his yellow eyes. He had stayed up all night after they had gotten Fireheart settled. “Sure,” He blinked at her. “Thank you, Leafpaw.”

Leafpaw dipped her head in acknowledgement, glancing at Fireheart again. An emptiness seemed to open in her chest as she turned away. She had never seen the strong deputy – her father, who she respected and admired so much and was truly a hero to WindClan – look so small.

She left the den behind, nodding in greeting at Tinypaw and Mintpaw, who were dragging some bedding across the camp. The two apprentices nodded back at her as they went by. She could feel their curious gazes.

Leafpaw glanced up to one of the lesser used paths, the one up to the leader’s den. WindClan warriors chose each night whether they wanted to sleep in dens or outside of them and while they all had spaces in the den for each warrior, a number chose to sleep outside almost every night. Tallstar was one of them.

For that reason, his den was more so used for private meetings. He was up there now, with Barkface. Her mentor had gone up there earlier in the day, instructing Leafpaw to get him as soon as Fireheart had awoken.

Leafpaw turned her attention away, heading over to the fresh-kill pile. She lowered her head, grabbing a chaffinch and mouse in her jaws before heading back towards the medicine den.

As she entered, she was greeted with an excited mew. “Leafpaw!” Leafpaw set the prey she had down, looking to Graystripe as he mewed. Her eyes widened as she saw Fireheart had lifted his head, his eyes were squinted as he stared groggily out at her. Graystripe tore his gaze away from his friend, turning to the apprentice, “Go get Barkface. Quickly!”

The tabby she-cat nodded, turning tail and rushing back across the camp. As she began to climb the path up to the leader’s den, rocks, displaced by her paws, tumbled down behind. Leafpaw ducked into the den.

All eyes turned to her, Leafpaw was surprised to see Sandstorm was here as well. The last she had seen of her mother; the ginger warrior had gone out on a hunting patrol around sunhigh. Tallstar pushed himself up from where he had been laying in his nest, his yellow gaze on the apprentice.

“Leafpaw, what is it?”

“Fireheart’s awake.” Sandstorm and Barkface both rose to their paws. The brown medicine cat headed towards the entrance of the den, twitching his ear as a signal for Leafpaw to follow.

Leafpaw followed the brown tom back out of the den, she could hear the two warriors following behind. Cats looked up as the group headed down the path and towards the medicine den. Barkface stopped outside, turning to face Sandstorm.

“I need you to stay outside right now.” The warrior’s ears went back and she looked ready to protest but Barkface continued. He promised, “I’ll send for you in a moment.” After a moment, Sandstorm let out a harsh breath from her nose but slowly nodded. The medicine cat turned back to his apprentice, “Come with me.”

Leafpaw followed her mentor back into the cave. She blinked, taking a moment to adjust to darker light. As she did, she recognized Graystripe and Fireheart just inside the den.

Graystripe was no longer wrapped around the other tom; he was talking quietly to his friend. Fireheart’s attention turned to Barkface and Leafpaw as they approached.

“Hello,” Barkface mewed, “How are you feeling?”

“What happened?” The warrior’s voice was gruff, heavy with sleep as he gazed at the brown tom. His movements were slow as he threw his head towards Graystripe. “ _He_ won’t tell me.”

“We’ll get to that,” Barkface promised. He sat down in front of the two warriors, waving his tail at Leafpaw as a signal to stay back. Leafpaw obeyed, sitting a few tail lengths behind her mentor, her gaze was on her father. “Can you answer a few questions?”

“Sure.” Fireheart rested his head down on his forepaws, staring blearily towards the den’s entrance.

“What’s your name?” Leafpaw held her breath as she saw the fur on Fireheart’s shoulders rise, there was a moment of pause before he muttered out the answer.

The questions continued in a similar manner. “You’re doing good,” Barkface mewed as he rose to his paws, stepping to the side so he could see Leafpaw. “Do you know who she is?”

Fireheart looked surprised, as if he had not realized she was there. Leafpaw held her breath, _what if he doesn’t recognize me?_

He lifted his head, moving it sluggishly towards Barkface. “If there is ever a time,” Fireheart began, “That I forget one of my own kits, you have my permission to put me in the ground.” He looked back at Leafpaw, there was warmth in his gaze but also something more that she could not identify. “Hey, Leafpaw.”

“Hi.” Her voice was a strangled mewl. Fireheart took a deep breath as Barkface mewed his approval.

He asked, “What’s the last thing you remember?” Fireheart was silent for a long moment.

“Sandstorm…” he mumbled, there was a warmth to his voice as he spoke of the ginger warrior. He closed his eyes and rested his head back against Graystripe. He stretched his front legs out, letting his claws slide out. “Her scent. Going to sleep with her up in the warrior’s den.” He let himself purr for a moment before he looked back at Barkface, “What happened? Why am I here?” He looked around for a moment, “Where’s Sandstorm?” Barkface seemed to stiffen slightly, Fireheart’s ears pricked.

“Fireheart,” The medicine cat began, “None of this is your fault, I want you to remember that.” A more serious look came across the slow-moving warrior’s face.

“I doubt it,” he muttered. “What is…” His voice trailed off and his eyes suddenly widened. His face fell. Leafpaw felt confused for a moment before she followed Fireheart’s gaze.

He was looking at his own claws, still out after he had stretched. On them was dried blood with pale ginger fur between a few digits. Graystripe put his leg over the other warrior as he began to shake. Fireheart out a moan.

“Hey, breathe.” Graystripe blinked at his friend, “it’s not as bad as it looks.” Fireheart recoiled from the other warrior, letting out a hiss as he stumbled, trying to get away from him on shaky legs. Barkface sprang to his paws, moving towards the two warriors. He glanced over his shoulder at Leafpaw.

“Go get Sandstorm.”

The apprentice turned away, heading out of the den as the two older cats tried to settle Fireheart down. Leafpaw spotted Sandstorm quickly, pacing not far from the den. Tallstar sat not far from her. She stopped as she spotted Leafpaw approaching.

“Barkface wants you.” Sandstorm nodded, rushing by Leafpaw and towards the medicine den. Leafpaw followed after.

“– She’s alright, Fireheart.” Barkface glanced over his shoulder as the two she-cats entered. “See? She’s alright.” Graystripe had his leg on the other warrior’s back, holding him still. Fireheart’s eyes widened as he caught sight of his mate.

“I’m sorry!” His voice was shrill as he stumbled over his words, “I didn’t mean to, I-I’m so sorry!” Sandstorm moved forward. She crouched down in front of him, wrapping one of her legs around his neck as he began to lick her face and neck desperately.

She licked him between the ears, “You’re fine, furball. You didn’t do anything wrong; you need to breathe.” She rested her muzzle on his head as he pressed his forehead against her chest.

-

“Leafpaw.” Leafpaw looked up, dropping the moss she had started to drag out of the den. Fireheart was staring at her from where he lay in his nest. He was alone now; Graystripe had gone off to sleep in the warrior’s den after Fireheart had calmed down and Sandstorm had just left to get some food. It was almost sunset now and Leafpaw was finishing up the last of what she had to do.

“Yes?”

“How are you doing?”

“I’m alright,” Leafpaw responded.

Fireheart shifted in his nest, still slow in his movement, before responding. “After what just happened, I apologize that must have been out of nowhere. It must have been a lot.” He sighed, “There’s something’s we never told you or Squirrelpaw and I certainly did not want you to see that. I imagine you’ve got questions.”

Leafpaw shook her head, “Sandstorm told me.” He looked up, surprise in his green gaze. “About how he kept you prisoner for a few moons. About how it’s related to… this.” She wasn’t quite sure how to word it. Fireheart slowly nodded.

“Well, I apologize that you had to see that,” He said. “And that we kept that from you and your sister, I would have wanted to wait a few more moons or…” he trailed off, resting his head back down on his paws.

“It’s fine,” Leafpaw said hastily. “I understand. I imagine Squirrelpaw would, too, if she was here.” Fireheart was silent for a moment as he stared at Leafpaw, she felt the fur rise on her back at the look the warrior was giving her.

“I know you lied to us, Squirrelpaw wouldn’t have left without telling you.” Leafpaw’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, but her father continued. “It’s fine.” He shook his head, “I mean, it’s not. I expect better of you, however, I imagine she convinced you not to.” Concern came to his voice. “She’s safe though, right? No one forced her to do anything – or any of the others to do anything, correct?”

“Yes,” Leafpaw’s voice shook slightly. “She’s with the others. She’s safe.” She felt confused by his question, who would have forced them to leave? Fireheart nodded.

“Do you know why they’ve gone? I know where.” Leafpaw opened her mouth, ready to protest but she found that she could not. They both knew what he was thinking of and he would be correct. They had gone to TigerClan. “Will you tell me why?”

“I –” Leafpaw paused, not knowing how to continue. On one paw, she did not want to break her promised to Squirrelpaw and on the other, she did not want to lie to Fireheart. She hesitated a few more moments before responding, “StarClan told them to.”

She felt a pang in her chest at breaking her promise to Squirrelpaw, but she wasn’t here. She did not know. Anyway, he had to accept that, right? If it was by StarClan’s will then all would be resolved. There was no way any warrior would dare defy StarClan’s will. They had had to go, at least Feathertail and Brambleheart had. There was a flash of something in the warrior’s gaze that she could not quite read.

“Well, whatever it may be,” the warrior’s mew was quiet. “I… hope that they are able to get home safely.” Fireheart looked up at Leafpaw, “Thank you for being honest with me, I’m glad at least one of you is willing to be.”

Confused, Leafpaw went to respond, however there was movement at the entrance of the cave as Sandstorm entered. In her jaws was a robin. She gave a slight nod at her daughter as she passed, heading over to her mate.


	16. Chapter 16

Brambleheart woke to a mouth full of fur and a hit to the head. Startled, he pulled away, springing to his paws as sleep left him. He looked around wildly, letting himself relax as he realized there was no danger. He ignored the slight pain on his head as he stuck out his tongue. He raised a forepaw, trying to get the fur that had been caught on it off with his paw pad. Through the darkness, he could see what had caused it.

Squirrelpaw had shifted in her sleep and her tail had been in his face. As well, she had kicked him. Brambleheart watched for a moment as she kicked again. He knew that she had always been a restless sleeper, but he had thought she grew out of it after leaving the nursery. He briefly felt bad for her denmates before remembering where they were.

They were off Clan territory now, far off it and now Squirrelpaw was with them. For the present time, they were her denmates. Feathertail had found the apprentice the night prior and while he was not particularly happy with her being there, it was better for her to be with him, Feathertail, and Stormfur than continuing to wander around by herself.

He pushed those thoughts away as he glanced up at tree tops, trying to catch a glimpse of the night sky. Through the branches, Brambleheart could see that Silverpelt was beginning to fade but the sun was not yet up. The others would not be awake for some time.

In the dim light he could see his breath. He shook himself, fluffing his fur up against the chilly air. It would still be some time before the mornings stopped feeling like Leafbare.

The warrior turned his head, grooming some fur on his side. He did not think he could get back to sleep now. He glanced at Squirrelpaw again, briefly considering waking her up. It would be payback for her waking of him, but he decided against it. It was quiet now and he’d rather enjoy a few moments of that.

Brambleheart rose to his paws, taking in the scent around the small clearing where they had slept before heading into the brush around them. There was no sign of danger and no reason not to find something quick to eat.

He was not particularly hungry but it would be good to catch something either way. He lowered his nose to the ground as he took in the scent of the small patch of trees. He could smell the scent of the Thunderpath on the other side, his ear twitched as the sound of a monster roared by. It would be more difficult than usual for him to hear anything if they kept coming by, he mused, especially with the flow of the river off to the other side already causing a bit of trouble. He’d need to focus on his sense of smell.

Brambleheart followed the scent of a mouse, creeping slowly as he came across its hiding spot. He made quick work of it as he sprang, grabbing it before it had the chance to run and killing it before eating it in a few bites.

As he continued on his way, the sun was beginning to rise and he could see the pink of dawn. Birds were beginning to call in the early newleaf morning as Brambleheart circled around, avoiding where the others were sleeping on his hunt for anything else.

He missed another mouse before slowing in his step as he caught sight of a woodpigeon. He kept his tail still and low to the ground as he crept forward. He paused briefly before making his pounce.

The bird let out a cry and had begun to flap its wings, trying to fly away as the large tabby caught hold. Brambleheart grappled with it, holding it to the ground before breaking its neck. As it fell, lifeless, he picked it up in his jaws and headed back towards the clearing.

He reentered the clearing, the three cats he had left behind looked up at him. Stormfur and Squirrelpaw had gotten up and the warrior was presently grooming himself as Feathertail stretched.

“Ah, there you are,” Stormfur mewed as Squirrelpaw questioned at the same moment, “What’s with the dove?”

“It’s a wood pigeon,” Brambleheart corrected. He dropped the bird between the other three. “And it’s breakfast. You’re welcome.”

“You three don’t normally hunt in the morning,” She pointed out. Brambleheart felt a prick of irritation, he still couldn’t believe how she had followed them for the last few days without them realizing.

“Yeah well,” he mewed as Stormfur padded up to the bird, sniffing at it. The gray warrior gave Brambleheart a questioning look and he shook his head. “I woke up early thanks to _you_ kicking me in the face.”

Squirrelpaw looked up at Brambleheart from where she had begun to wash her tail.

“So, I’m to thank?” She looked to Stormfur and Feathertail, “You’re welcome!” Brambleheart rolled his eyes as Stormfur looked between the two she-cats.

“Do you guys want any?” Squirrelpaw shook her head.

“I can hunt for myself,” She mewed as Feathertail rose from where she had been and approached Stormfur.

“Yeah, well you better be quick. We need to go.” The silver tabby said, glancing at her brother. “I’ll share with you.” Stormfur nodded as Feathertail began to pull some of the feathers off of it. The apprentice shrugged as the littermates began to eat.

“I’m not hungry anyway,” She perked up suddenly, “How much longer is it gonna be before we get to the old territory? What are we going to do when we get there?”

“We’ve made good time,” Stormfur replied, licking his muzzle to knock a few feathers off that had stuck. “I imagine it can’t be more than five days until we get there.”

“That’s before the new moon,” Squirrelpaw pointed out. “What are we going to do after we get there?”

“See if Ravenpaw and Barley will take us in,” Brambleheart responded. He rose to his paws again as Feathertail finished her portion of the bird. He saw no reason that the two loners wouldn’t allow them to stay at least until the new moon. They had taken in Clan cats before, the whole of WindClan, even!

“And what if they don’t?” Squirrelpaw asked. Brambleheart flicked his tail.

“They will,” He turned to the two warriors, “let’s get going.” The two warriors expressed their agreements as Stormfur buried the remainder of the bird.

The group began on its way, heading downriver through the small clump of trees. Brambleheart slowed in his step as he came to the edge of the underbrush, stopping suddenly and holding his tail erect as the scent of dog and Twolegs wafting from beyond the patch. It was almost overpowered by the stench of the Thunderpath off to the side.

While Stormfur and Feathertail listened to the silent order, Squirrelpaw did not. She continued further, making to leave the brush behind. Brambleheart’s ears went back and he lunged forward, grabbing the apprentice by her scruff and stopping her in her step.

Squirrelpaw jerked her head around, hissing at him as she began to resist against his grip. She spat, “What are you doing?”

“Stay still,” Brambleheart ordered, his voice muffled by the scruff in his mouth. “Don’t you smell it?” He put his paw around the younger cat’s chest as she tried to pull away, again.

“Smell what?” Brambleheart froze as he heard the muffled sound of a bark answering Squirrelpaw’s question and Feathertail jabbed his shoulder, hissing something he could not make out.

Squirrelpaw stopped in her struggle, stiffening against Brambleheart. He raised his gaze up to where more barking was coming from.

There was a dog staring right at them. Its eyes were full of fury as it tried to lunge forward, after the four cats in the underbrush. It let out another series of furious barks. However, luckily, it was stopped by the Twoleg it was with. It had a tendril grasped in its paw which was attached to the collar around the dog’s neck.

The Twoleg let out a few sharp shouts as it struggled to drag the dog back along the path they had been walking on. The barking continued as the dog resisted, trying to get at the cats in the bushes. Brambleheart let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding as it disappeared out of sight.

“You see why we had stopped?” Brambleheart asked, releasing the apprentice as he looked to Squirrelpaw. Her eyes were round with awe as she pushed away from him and turned to look at the three warriors.

“Was that a _dog_?” Her question hit Brambleheart like a jolt. Squirrelpaw looked back the way it had disappeared, “That thing was huge! I had no idea they were that big, I never would have thought it.”

 _Oh_. Brambleheart stared at her for a moment, surprised. Squirrelpaw had never seen a dog before.

Of course, she did not recognize the scent. Very few Twolegs ventured around the gorge, not to mention dogs. On the border with Twolegplace, there was a few dogs. Thankfully, they were behind the fences in their own gardens, but the Clan warriors rarely had any other sign of them outside of their barking as a patrol came by. Even their scent was mixed together all so well with the scent of Twoleg things which wafted from the fence. Brambleheart felt a twinge of guilt, he hadn’t realized she hadn’t seen one yet.

“It depends,” Stormfur replied. He looked where the dog had disappeared and Brambleheart saw him say. “Some can be the size of cats; others can be as large of that one there.” He glanced at Feathertail and Brambleheart, “Remember how big the ones at Ravenpaw and Barley’s barn were? They were no good either. Though, all dogs are like that. Even the small yappy ones can be trouble.” Feathertail glanced at the other two warriors.

“Let’s just keep going,” She meowed. “The dog knows we were here. If it somehow gets away from the Twoleg, I’d like to be anywhere but here.” Brambleheart mewed his agreement. He turned to Squirrelpaw.

“Listen to us. You can’t go charging out like that again. If one of us stops, then you stop. You know what the tail signal I used means. The last thing we need is you becoming dog food.” Squirrelpaw’s tail bristled.

“I can defend myself against a dog.” Brambleheart let out a snort of disbelief. Squirrelpaw scowled. “Anyway, _you’re_ not my mentor,” She retorted. “Don’t tell me what to do.” With that, she turned away, heading out from the brush and into the open. Brambleheart rolled his eyes. His tail lashed as he started out of the brush, after the apprentice and with the other two warriors following.

They were able to catch up to Squirrelpaw with ease. The group continued on downriver. They hid as needed, away from Twolegs and their dogs. As the sun got higher in the sky, they were seeing less of them. It was not long past sunhigh when Squirrelpaw spoke up.

“I’m hungry.” She announced, slowing in her step. Her nose to the ground as she tried to pick up any sign of prey. They were in a thin stretch between Twolegplace and the river. There were Twoleg nests on one side and the steep stony bank of the river on the other. Brambleheart rolled his eyes as the rest of the group slowed down.

“Yeah, well you should’ve eaten earlier.” He pointed out, “When everyone else did.”

“Wasn’t hungry then,” She mewed. Squirrelpaw’s eyes narrowed and she took off, across the grass and towards the fences that separated the gardens from the river. Brambleheart’s ears went back. Frustration pricked at him as he opened his mouth, readying to call after her, when Stormfur pressed against his side.

“Relax,” he meowed. Brambleheart turned to look at the solid gray tom as he spoke. “She spent three days without anyone and came out fine. I’m sure she can catch something without any issues.”

Brambleheart closed his mouth, clenching his jaw. Stormfur was right, he had to admit. Squirrelpaw had taken care of herself well in those three days and she had done better than he expected since she joined the others. Since the dog, she had been sticking close to them and listening to the three warriors about any sign of danger.

“We’re making good time,” Feathertail added. She opened her jaw, taking in the scent around them. “There’s no harm in catching something before continuing on.” The silver tabby she-cat flicked her tail at the two toms before taking off after a scent she had caught.

Stormfur pressed his shoulder against the other warrior’s own. “Come on,” He blinked at Brambleheart, “Let’s see what we can catch.” The brown tabby nodded hastily, a warmth filling his chest as he looked at the other tom. The other two were already out on the look for something and Feathertail was right, they were making good time. It wouldn’t hurt to stop to catch something.

He followed after Stormfur, taking in the scent around them. In addition to usual scent of Twoleg things, Brambleheart could smell Squirrelpaw’s scent heading further downriver, after what appeared to be a vole, and Feathertail’s going after a mouse.

A different trail of mouse scent hit his nose, but before he could go after it, Stormfur had narrowed his eyes. He lowered himself into a crouch as he started after the mouse trail.

Brambleheart turned his attention away, his gaze landing on a robin that appeared to be pecking at some discarded Twoleg food that lay next to the fence. His lowered himself carefully to the ground, creeping slowly towards the bird as it continued to peck at the food, unaware of the danger it was in.

Suddenly the bird lifted its head, looking past Brambleheart. The tabby warrior watched as it let out an alarm call and flapped its wings, taking off. His ears went back and lifted his head. He stared at where the robin had just been, puzzled by the bird’s startling. He was certain that he hadn’t alerted it. He turned to look behind him and as he did, he heard a growl.

His fur bristled as he turned to face whoever had growled, feeling slightly annoyed. He had had not scented anything but the Thunderpath. Even Stormfur’s scent, who he had left behind not far back, was covered by its stench. His claws unsheathed as he caught sight of four cats.

A tortoiseshell cat stepped forward; her fur was bristling. “What are you doing on our territory?” The warrior spared a glance at her collar. One of the others had one, too. These were clearly kittypets, well fed bellies gave that away. What use did they have with a robin?

He pushed that thought aside as he responded, “I was just passing through, I don’t want your territory.” Why would he? It was barely any more than a bit of grass behind the line of Twoleg nests. Brambleheart had no want nor need for anything in Twolegplace.

“You were hunting.” A tabby hissed, the fur on his back rose as he stepped closer, up on the tortoiseshell’s flank.

“And I will be on my way,” Brambleheart responded. He took a step to the side, glancing towards where he had come from. Where was Stormfur? Feathertail and Squirrelpaw? The two she-cats had headed downriver a bit but Stormfur had been nearby. Had he caught his prey and continued down towards them? What did kittypets want with prey anyway? It wasn’t like they had to hunt.

“No, first you’re going to get beat.” The tortoiseshell she-cat took a few steps towards him. Brambleheart’s ears went back as he watched her continue, “Then we’ll send you running.” The warrior bared his teeth, what to do racing through his head. He could not beat four cats going at him at once, even if they were kittypets. He’d have to get away, however the way back towards the river was blocked. The only way would be towards Twolegplace and the Thunderpath.

As the tortoiseshell let out a snarl, charging towards Brambleheart, a yowl sounded from behind them. Brambleheart watched as a gray shape landed onto a black and white cat’s back. _Stormfur!_

He shifted his attention quickly away as the original kittypet leapt at him. He turned, meeting her head on. The other cat raised her paw, swiping at him. He let out a snarl as he jerked his head out of reach. He jerked his head around as he felt claws dig into the fur on his back end. One of the kittypets had come up behind him, the other ones must have been fighting Stormfur.

Brambleheart pushed himself forward, knocking the original cat back as she rose to her hind paws, making to hit him again. He kicked at the cat behind him, sending him back as well. He turned his attention back to the tortoiseshell as he felt her hind paw’s claws dig into his belly. He raised a paw, claws unsheathed as he lashed out at the other cat’s shoulder.

He looked up as another yowl sounded. He recognized Feathertail as she leapt onto one of the cats that was attacking Stormfur and a streak of ginger fur came flying by Brambleheart. Presumingly to attack the final cat.

He turned his attention back to the cat below him as she struck out at him, kicking his belly and pushing him back. Brambleheart turned quickly to reface the opposing cat, leaping at her as she hissed.

As he knocked her onto her side, he felt the kittypet’s teeth bite his ear. He turned his head, snapping at where his head could reach. The other cat suddenly jerked back as he almost bit her chest.

“What are you _doing_?” Brambleheart felt a jolt of surprise as fear filled the kittypet’s eyes and she shoved him away. “Are you trying to _kill_ me?” She back a few steps away, her tail going between her legs. Around them, Brambleheart could see that the fight the others where in had stopped as well. He opened his mouth to respond but the kittypet continued.

“What a _savage_!” She turned away suddenly, “Let’s go, they can have the grass.” The other three kittypet’s followed her lead, taking off after the tortoiseshell towards the fence. Brambleheart stared after them, feeling bewildered. They certainly were posturing for a fight that they ran from so quickly.

“That was…. Strange.” Feathertail meowed. Brambleheart turned to see that she and Stormfur were approaching. Neither one of them looked that bad, though Stormfur had a clump of fur missing from his shoulder.

“Are kittypets always so quick to run?” Squirrelpaw asked. “Why’d you get into a fight? Were you going for her throat?” Brambleheart turned his attention back to Squirrelpaw as she approached, her curious gaze was on him.

“No!” Brambleheart exclaimed. “Why would I want to kill her? They attacked me first! She had my ear and I bit at what I could – it was her chest!” He pawed at the ear that had been bit, trying to wipe away at the bit of blood that had begun to trickle from it. His gaze remained on Squirrelpaw, looking her over, as he asked, “Is everyone alright?”

The other two warriors mewed their confirmations as Squirrelpaw shot a glare at him. “Of course,” She meowed. “We weren’t the ones that got ambushed.”

The tabby warrior held back a retort, taking a breath before he continued. “I wasn’t the one who wanted to stop and hunt.” He rose to his paws, “Let’s keep going, we shouldn’t have stopped. We need to get down to the forest.” He moved quickly past Stormfur and Feathertail, taking a deep breath as he tried to settle his nerves and stop his paws from tingling.


	17. Chapter 17

Leafpaw’s stomach groaned as she watched as the rest of the Clan began to head off to their nests for the night. She was crouching low, outside the medicine cat den, waiting for Barkface to finish what he was doing.

The sun was low and she could begin to see the moon rising. Its dim yellow hue showed down on them, but it was not as strong as it could be. Tonight, it was the half-moon and she and Barkface would be sharing tongues with StarClan.

She had heard stories prior of how medicine cats would meet with StarClan back in the forest. They would have to wake up at dawn and leave the Clan behind to head to Highstones for the night. The journey would take all day and once the moon had risen, they would head down into Mothermouth and the Moonstone where they would share tongues with StarClan.

Here, it was different. While they still observed the rule of not eating before meeting with StarClan, it was not quite the journey that medicine cats of the past had to do. In fact, the place they met with StarClan was right in the gorge.

The Shining Cave, named for the glowing moss that covered its ground and walls. Brambleheart and Feathertail had discovered it as apprentices after the former had heard what he had described as a whispering voice coming from it. For that reason, some of the warriors had taken to calling it the Whispering Cave.

However, according to Sky it had been called the Shining Cave by SkyClan and was where medicine cats would meet with StarClan at the half-moon. For that reason, Barkface had changed his location to meet them from where he had been prior – the Sky Rock.

As the sun continued to set, Leafpaw watched as cats broke apart and headed off to their dens. Morningflower spoke a few words to Onewhisker and Thistlefoot before the three moved apart, Morningflower to her den and the two warriors to the river’s side. Rainfur was speaking with a few of the warrior apprentices. When he finished, he flicked his tail to send them off before turning away and meeting up with Petalnose at the base of the path leading up to the warrior’s den.

Leafpaw’s gaze landed on Fireheart as he spoke with the sunset patrol. They were too far off to be heard. It would be the last patrol sent out before everyone settled for the night. Sandstorm was leading it that evening, Leafpaw watched as her father gave her mother a lick on her ear before the pale ginger warrior pulled away.

Fireheart seemed to be doing better since that night. It had been a few days now since he had been brought to the medicine den and he left it quickly. Going back to his duties and his role as deputy, better than he had been before that night.

The only thing that had stood out to Leafpaw since was that Barkface and Fireheart were talking more than they normally would have. The edge had mostly disappeared and it was as if a tension that had settled in camp since Feathertail, Brambleheart, Squirrelpaw, and Stormfur had left had lifted. If not just a little bit.

Leafpaw’s thoughts remained on the cats that had left. How were they doing? Had Squirrelpaw revealed herself to them yet? It had been days since they left, she had to have. Did they reach TigerClan yet? She did not know how long the journey to the forest was, but the idea of them going there still troubled her. What if they had been captured? What would happen then?

Leafpaw watched as Sandstorm raised her tail, gathering the rest of the patrol’s attention. The patrol, consisting of Clovertail and Whitetail, followed after her. Up the gorge wall and out into the forest.

“Leafpaw.” She turned at the sound of her name, rising as she saw her mentor had come out of the den. “It’s time to go.” She nodded, following after Barkface as he led the way across the clearing and to the cave at the base of the Rockpile.

Most of the gorge was empty, save for the warriors that were sleeping outside that night and a few stragglers, finishing up their evening meals. As well, Leafpaw could see Tallstar and Fireheart talking by the river. The WindClan leader said something to his deputy before dismissing him. The ginger warrior dipped his head before turning and leaving for the warrior’s den.

Leafpaw pulled her gaze away, speeding her pace up until she was walking by Barkface’s side. He led the way across the gorge and to the Rockpile at the beginning of the river.

As they entered the cave, a chill overcame the apprentice. The two medicine cats remained silent as they ventured further in, the only sound was that of the river flowing nearby and water dripping from the ceiling.

They followed the glow that came from the end of the cave, the moss was squishy beneath Leafpaw’s feet as they stepped on it. Barkface sped up, taking the lead as they continued further into the cave across the glowing moss.

To the back of the cave was a spot of dry moss where they could conduct the ceremony. Leafpaw’s thoughts went back to when she had first been brought here and presented before StarClan. The first time she had had a dream with StarClan. The awe of that day filled her, there was never something quite like it and it was something that very few Clan cats would ever experience more than once.

The brown medicine cat settled onto the dry first, casting a glance at Leafpaw and signaling her to follow suit. Outside of presenting ceremonies, they were not to speak while here. Not until they had entered their dream.

The tabby she-cat settled next to her mentor, curling up. She felt him settle himself on the moss next to her as she closed her eyes. It did not take long for her to fall asleep.

When Leafpaw opened her eyes next, she was overcome with an acidic smell and the roar of a monster. She puffed up, alarmed as she moved away from the Thunderpath she was next to and the monster as it roared by. Its eyes quickly faded into the darkness around her

She stared past the Thunderpath, at what appeared to be a Twolegplace. She looked at the strange jarring lights that came out of them, confused and somewhat fascinated. She had never been in Twolegplace and what she saw of it was from the other side of a fence.

Why was she here? Why had her dream sent her here? Why had StarClan? Leafpaw turned away from Twolegplace at the sound of something approaching.

She let herself relax as she realized who it was. The apprentice padded forward, making to meet with the other cat. 

“Hey, Leafpaw.” Cinderpelt blinked at the apprentice as she limped closer. She pressed her muzzle against the apprentice’s shoulder as she approached. “You may speak. It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you as well,” Leafpaw replied. Questions were racing through her head. Questions of what had just happened in the Clan, questions of the journeying cats and Squirrelpaw. Of why she had been sent here.

Cinderpelt had been ThunderClan’s medicine cat and the one to greet her the first time she dreamed with StarClan. Since that first dream, she had not had any half-moon visits that led her to an actual StarClan cat. It was always a vision, mostly related to an herb they would need soon or a warning of potential danger.

Leafpaw opened her mouth, ready to continue when the gray StarClan cat pulled away from her. Cinderpelt flicked her tail at the apprentice, “Come, I have something to show you.”

Leafpaw nodded, rising to her paws and following the other cat along the short grass around them. Behind the StarClan cat, Leafpaw caught sight of the black water of a river.

She stared at it for a moment, surprised. Was this where she thought she was? What was Cinderpelt about to show her? She pulled her gaze away as she heard the former medicine cat speak her name. Leafpaw sped up, hurrying over to where Cinderpelt was waiting. The medicine cat turned, continuing to lead her further along the river.

She watched as another monster ran by on the Thunderpath, her fur fluffing up slightly at the sight. There was a Thunderpath, off to the side of one border of WindClan’s territory. She had seen monsters before but the sight of them unnerved her. Was Squirrelpaw going to have to deal with monsters where she was? The idea frightened her. Leafpaw wondered how they were going to deal with the threat of Thunderpaths and those large creatures on top of every other danger.

Cinderpelt led her towards a place where the Thunderpath headed towards the river, over which was what must have been a Twoleg bridge. Leafpaw followed the StarClan cat down the sloop, her eyes widened as she caught sight of what was under the bridge.

Brambleheart, Stormfur, Feathertail, and Squirrelpaw were sleeping under an overhang beneath the Twoleg bridge. Leafpaw let a breath she hadn’t know she was holding as she approached. Her gaze locked onto Squirrelpaw as she slept, curled up next to Brambleheart. She had made it to the others! It was as if a weight had been lifted off of her and Leafpaw’s heart felt as though it was glowing. Squirrelpaw was safe.

“There’s no need to worry, they have each other.” She turned to Cinderpelt as the former medicine cat came up on her side. “They have the protection of StarClan and they are united.”

"What about when they get to TigerClan? What are they going to do there?” Leafpaw asked. She knew that they would be meeting with two warriors from the other Clan but it seemed as though everything would change in the forest.

“That is only a stop for them,” Leafpaw’s ears pricked, surprised. “They will meet who they need to meet and continue on.” Cinderpelt’s gaze was on the four WindClan cats, “They each have a great destiny ahead of them, Leafpaw. They are to save the Clans in more ways than one.”

Leafpaw’s eyes widened, what was she talking about? Brambleheart had told her that he believed WindClan might be in danger, was that why they had to leave? What was this danger? She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could the dream began to fade around her.

Leafpaw turned away, focusing her attention on the sleeping Squirrelpaw. She was the last thing Leafpaw saw before the dream completely faded.

-

Crowpaw’s lip curled back, his gaze moving back and forth between the two opponents in front of him. He was tense, tail lashing behind him as he waited for one of them to make the first move.

He locked eyes with Runningbrook as she charged forward, letting out a snarl as she sprang at him. The apprentice dodged away from the warrior’s attack. He rounded quickly on her, slashing at her side with an unsheathed paw.

The light gray tabby let out a hiss. Her fur was bristling as she lunged at the dark gray apprentice again. This time, Crowpaw was toppled onto his side. He gritted his teeth, letting out a snarl as she started to kick the opposing warrior off of himself.

As she jumped back from his blows, Crowpaw flipped himself back over and rose quickly to his paws.

Only to be thrust to the ground again by a body slamming into him. Claws dug into his back, holding him still, as he tried to catch his breath. “Be aware of your surroundings,” Mudclaw was growling into his ear. “You were too focused on Runningbrook. There is no place for weakness. You should have been able to get away from us both.” He paused, “You _need_ to be able to get away from us both before we can even consider bringing you before Tigerstar and Leopardstar.”

“Yes, Mudclaw.” Crowpaw wheezed as his mentor shifted his weight off of him. The apprentice forced himself up, casting a glance at where Runningbrook was licking the blood from the scratches he had given her on her side.

He felt pricks of guilt and hoped the warrior hadn’t been too seriously injured by his attack. Crowpaw turned his attention back to Mudclaw as he heard a snarl. The brown warrior had backed up from his apprentice as Crowpaw had been looking at Runningbrook and was now charging at him.

Crowpaw leaped to the side, avoiding the warrior’s attack. He bared his teeth as he charged at Mudclaw, barreling into the tabby’s side. His claws slid out as mentor and apprentice began rolling across the hollow, taking swipes at each other.

Crowpaw jerked suddenly as he felt claws in his back, he turned to see that Runningbrook had taken the opportunity to attack. The dark gray tom spat at her, kicking Mudclaw in the stomach as he tried to get the other warrior off of him.

He bit at her leg, taking away a chunk of fur from it. Runningbrook let out a hiss, clawing at his ear with one paw as he tried to push her back. Crowpaw gritted his teeth at the pain that hit his ear at her blow as he tore away from her claws.

The apprentice darted away from the two warriors, turning to face them again, ready for another attack.

Blood trickled from one ear and onto his face, but he ignored it as he watched Mudclaw push himself back onto his face. The tabby warrior gave himself a shake before he looked to Crowpaw, and approving glow in his amber eyes.

“That was much better.” Crowpaw let his shoulders relax slightly, dipping his head at his mentors’ praise. His relaxation did not last long, however, as he watched Mudclaw twitch his ear and Runningbrook charge towards him.

-

Crowpaw’s ear had stopped bleeding by the time they returned to camp. It was later in the day, and they had continued their sparring for some time. The ground was warm beneath Crowpaw’s paws as he dragged the rabbit he had caught towards camp. His limbs felt heavy and groaned with the effort.

The apprentice’s mind remained on what Mudclaw had said after they had finished, he thought Crowpaw was ready to be assessed and they would be talking to Mothwing about it when they got to camp.

Crowpaw followed after Runningbrook and Mudclaw as they came to the gorse tunnel into camp. He cast a glance at the wound on the gray warrior’s side as Mudclaw dismissed her. It had stopped bleeding as well, Crowpaw pushed away the slight feeling of guilt that wanted to come up. She was a warrior; they were all warriors. She would be fine with that scratch. Mudclaw turned to him next.

“Go put your prey in the fresh-kill pile,” The dark tabby ordered. “Then meet me over where Mothwing is. You just need to be assessed by her before we go to Tigerstar and Leopardstar.” Crowpaw dipped his head, turning away as he dragged the rabbit across camp to the pile.

The assessment with Mothwing should not be too hard, he mused. He had been a new apprentice when Nightcloud had gotten her assessments and warrior name. The black she-cat had done well. There was no reason to think he wouldn’t either. Mudclaw already seemed pleased with his progress, Mothwing would think the same. It was Tigerstar and Leopardstar he truly had to worry about.

He took a deep breath, trying to push away the nerves at that idea. He was ready to be made a warrior, there was no reason to think he would not be.

Crowpaw dropped his rabbit in the pile, flicking his tail in greeting at Webfoot and Crowfur from where they lay not far from the fresh-kill pile. Webfoot nodded back at Crowpaw, but Crowfur remained still. His head was rested on his paws and his sides seemed to shake as he wheezed.

Since his accident, the old black tom had not been doing much. He had clearly been determined to be well enough to be back in WindClan, however, he mostly stuck around camp now on Mothwing’s orders. Since his return a few days prior, he had only been on one hunting patrol that Crowpaw had seen. He tore his attention away from Crowpaw as Webfoot asked, “How was your training?”

“It went well,” Crowpaw replied, he held in an inward groan. He wanted to go see what Mudclaw was saying, not continue this conversation with the other warrior. He flicked his tail over to where Mudclaw had met up with Mothwing. “I’ll be getting my assessments soon.” Webfoot mewed his approval.

“It’s about time you were made a warrior, Crowpaw.” Crowfur lifted his head as Webfoot finished speaking, mewing his agreement to Webfoot’s statement in a raspy voice.

Crowpaw was surprised by how dull the warrior’s eyes looked as he took a ragged breath. Webfoot turned his attention to Crowfur, nudging the hunk of hare he had been eating towards him as Crowpaw stepped away. The apprentice turned away, starting to head over to Mothwing and Mudclaw.

As he did, his gaze drifted to the sky. It was clear that day and it was one of those days that the moon could be seen during the day. It was getting increasingly smaller and that meant two things.

Each night since that odd dream at Fourtrees, he had had the same dream. He might've been in a different part of the territory or in a place unfamiliar to him but it would always ending with him at the base of the Great Rock under that near claw moon. It was almost as though it was calling him.

He had already had another dream telling him to go meet with other cats - with enemy warriors, of all things. Was this any different? Should he go to Fourtrees that night?

He pushed those thoughts away as he drew closer to Mudclaw and Mothwing, lowering his head as he approached.

“– He held himself well against Runningbrook and I.” Mudclaw did not so much as glance at his apprentice as he stopped next to him. “I believe he’s ready to start his assessments.” Mothwing nodded, looking at Crowpaw. He saw a slight look of concern at the dried blood from his ear. Crowpaw did his best to keep his face neutral as he gritted his teeth. There was no place for concern, it was weak to even acknowledge some a frivolous wound. The golden tabby turned her attention back to Mudclaw.

“That’s wonderful! We’ll hold his assessment and go from there.” She looked back at Crowpaw, “Be sure to keep an eye on that ear, make sure it gets cleaned” She added quickly. “Don’t let it get too bad.”

The tip of Crowpaw’s tail was twitching as he lowered his head, “Yes, Mothwing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so random but I regret sticking close to, like, the language used in the books, and most of all it's because of using she-cat rather than molly. Since tom is used, I feel like I'm saying man and female. Ah well  
> Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Brambleheart’s ears were pricked as he trotted. Newfound energy filling him as he continued alongside the river and he knew that Feathertail and Stormfur were feeling the same way.

They were nearing the end of their journey, the stretch of trees which separated Ravenpaw and Barley’s farm was within view. Off to the side was the fence which marked the beginning of Twolegplace and to its other was where the river turned. It would continue on to the forest where the five Clans had once called their home. Now it was only TigerClan.

A growing ball of nerves was heavy in the warrior’s belly. What if they were caught? If they got the wrong meeting location? What if the warriors that were in TigerClan told Tigerstar and Leopardstar and they were walking right into a trap?

Brambleheart refused to let himself fail in whatever this task was that StarClan was asking of him and Feathertail, there was no place to. However, he also was not about to let the other cats he was with walk right into danger. TigerClan knew Feathertail and Stormfur already and they had been treated horribly by Tigerstar in the past. There was no reason to expect any different now.

His mind went to Squirrelpaw, the ball of nerves seemed to grow bigger. If they were caught by TigerClan, she would be in the most danger. From what he heard, Tigerstar had been away of Sandstorm’s pregnancy prior to them leaving. He had also found out who had sired her future kits. Brambleheart knew that if any cat in TigerClan saw Squirrelpaw – her distinctive pelt, so similar to her father’s, they would know exactly who she was and she would be in danger.

Almost on cue, he heard Squirrelpaw let out a loud squawk. Brambleheart turned towards her quickly, his tail bristling with alarm. Her tail was lashing as she came up on Stormfur’s side. Brambleheart looked at the apprentice, puzzled by her annoyed appearance. The river was too loud, he hadn’t heard what she said. Feathertail nudged the tabby’s shoulder with her muzzle.

“She just wants us to slow down a bit,” he watched her muzzle as she mewed. Stormfur turned so the other tom could see his face.

“I think we got a bit excited at being so close,” His voice was louder as he spoke. “Sorry, Squirrelpaw.”

“Yeah,” Brambleheart said. “Sorry, Squirrelpaw.” The cat in question trotted forward, moving past Feathertail and Brambleheart. She looked back at them.

“That doesn’t mean we have to stop completely, just stop being fast!” Brambleheart nodded, padding after the apprentice as the group continued on. He knew that his paws were certainly aching after days of walking, he imagined the others were as well. It would be nice to get to the barn. They had a few days before the new moon so they could even rest properly before continuing on to this meeting they were supposed to do.

As they neared the clump of trees at the end of Twolegplace, another rush of energy seemed to rush through Brambleheart. It was going to be good to see the farm and Ravenpaw and Barley again after so long away.

“Squirrelpaw, stop!” The warrior called out as he realized the ginger she-cat was making to continue past the patch of woodland and continue downriver. She looked back at him and he continued. “We’re not going that way anymore, we’re going there.” He nodded towards the trees.

Squirrelpaw’s eyes narrowed as she turned back, heading back to the others. “You don’t have to go around ordering me what to do, how was I supposed to know that? I thought we were going downriver.”

Frustration pricked at Brambleheart and he opened his mouth, ready to respond when he heard Stormfur’s deep voice off to the side. The gray warrior padded past Brambleheart, to the apprentice. “– If we keep going, the river goes to the gorge between RiverClan and WindClan’s old territories…”

Brambleheart turned away as Stormfur kept talking to the apprentice. He already knew some of the layout of the forest, he did not need to know this. He had also not been on Clan territory since he was a young kit, he remembered nothing of it. Only what he had been told by the others. There was nothing he could contribute to the conversation.

His gaze landed on Feathertail, surprised to see that she was staring downriver. There was a strange look in the silver tabby’s eyes that Brambleheart could not identify.

Concern for his friend filled the warrior and he padded closer to her, “Feathertail, are you alright?”

“Yes!” Her response was quick, blue eyes moved to Brambleheart and the look in them was gone. “Of course, I’m alright.”

The brown tabby nodded, turning back to the stretch of woods. He could see off to the side that Stormfur and Squirrelpaw’s discussion had ended as well. He stepped towards the trees, meowing, “Let’s get going.”

-

Feathertail followed after Brambleheart as he took the lead into the trees. Squirrelpaw moved ahead, trotting up to the brown warrior’s side as she began to talk. The silver warrior’s attention was taken away from whatever it was that the apprentice was about to say to the warrior as Stormfur pressed against her.

“What was that about,” his mew was quiet. “Back there with Brambleheart?” There was concern in Stormfur’s golden eyes as he looked at his sister. She tensed as she considered what to say.

Feathertail glanced over her brother’s back, looking back to the river as it disappeared in the trees. What could she say? That she did not want to be anywhere near here? That it was haunting to think that TigerClan – RiverClan and Leopardstar, the place where they grew up was less than a day walk away? When she finally spoke, her voice soft.

“It’s just odd,” She said at last. “Being here.” The dark gray tom nodded.

“Yeah. A bit isn’t it?” Feathertail looked at Stormfur, surprised. Was he having the same thoughts as her? Stormfur had always been a lot more collected around the whole situation. He hardly mentioned it but neither did she, the difference was he had always seemed fine.

Or was it just that the Clan they were now part of had traveled for days to get away from the dangers present in this forest and they had chosen to come back despite everything. Stormfur licked her ear, “If there’s anything bothering you, I’m here for you. Okay?”

The silver warrior nodded, “I know.”

Both warriors’ attentions were distracted as Brambleheart exclaimed “Squirrelpaw!” and the apprentice started to laugh. Stormfur turned his attention to where the two cats had gone as he mewed, “We’d best see what that’s about.” Before bounding forward to catch up with the other WindClan cats. Feathertail followed quickly after.

As they left the trees behind and entered the farm, Squirrelpaw’s eyes widened. She slowed in her step, staring up at the Twoleg dens. “Woah,” She breathed. “Why are there so many? How many Twolegs live here? It’s more like a camp than the ones back in Twolegplace with their little territories.”

“Only two last we were here,” Brambleheart responded. His tail was beginning to move from side to side. From what Feathertail could tell, it was more from excitement than anything else. Squirrelpaw looked surprised.

“Why so many dens, then?”

“They use them for different things,” Brambleheart explained. “The barn’s got hay and straw in it which they give to the other animals on the farm. Most of the dens have animals living in them.” He nodded at the one closest to them. Off of it was the start of a large fenced-in area. “That one’s got cows.” Feathertail was surprised by the other warrior’s remembrance of what was kept there before the scent of milk hit her nose.

“Why do they do that? What are cows?” Squirrelpaw turned away, bounding quickly towards the fence. Feathertail’s whiskers twitched as Brambleheart bristled and called after the young she-cat.

Stormfur padded up to the tabby warrior, pressing against the larger warrior’s side. “What were you expecting as soon as you said cow?” He asked. “Of course, she’s going to want to check it out. Not like they’re dangerous, anyway.”

“And if it was dangerous?” Brambleheart asked, anxiety, as well as annoyance, filled the warrior’s gaze. Feathertail couldn’t help but agree. While the Twoleg animals were largely safe to be around there were animals that weren’t.

“There’s a fence between her and them,” He pointed out. Stormfur nudged the other tom. “And she’s not mousebrained. If she’s in danger, she’ll get away. Come on, let’s go get her. We gotta go find Ravenpaw and Barley.” Stormfur trotted after the apprentice, Brambleheart and Feathertail following behind. The brown warrior moved ahead of the other two, heading to where Squirrelpaw had stopped.

“You can’t go running off like that!”

Squirrelpaw ignored him. “They’re huge!” She asked, “Why do the Twolegs keep them here?” She had her forelegs tucked over the lowest rung of the wooden fence, her hind legs were squatted as she stared out at the cows. Feathertail padded up to the fence, Stormfur by her side as Brambleheart stopped next to Squirrelpaw.

Feathertail shrugged, “Why do they keep any animal?” Her gaze went past the cow garden. Behind it, she could see that the sky was beginning to get a bit dark. In addition, she could see the hills of the moors that had once made up WindClan territory. They were here. They had made it back to the Clan’s original home. Feathertail’s paws felt numb.

“They take the cow’s milk.” Feathertail was knocked out of her stupor as she turned quickly to look at Brambleheart, surprised. The other two cats did the same.

“How do you know that?” Stormfur asked as Squirrelpaw interrupted, “Why?” The tabby warrior shrugged.

“I’ve seen the Twolegs do it before, back when we used to live here.” Brambleheart had lived here for a number of moons with Fireheart, Graystripe, and Cloudtail as well as Ravenpaw and Barley before Feathertail and the others had shown up. It made sense for him to know more about the farm than either of the other warriors, but Feathertail hadn’t realized how much he knew. Brambleheart continued.

“I don’t know why, maybe they don’t make their own milk, and their queens need the cow’s?” he suggested, “There’s certainly no cow kits here but they’ve got milk.”

“That's mousebrained. Why wouldn’t Twoleg queens make milk for their own kits?” Squirrelpaw asked.

Brambleheart shrugged helplessly, a noncommittal hum coming from the back of his throat as he did. Stormfur suggested, “Maybe they have the cows do it so they don’t have to?”

Squirrelpaw and Brambleheart both looked puzzled still and Squirrelpaw opened her mouth to speak again. Feathertail cut in. “Why don’t we go find Ravenpaw and Barley, before it gets dark.”

As they continued further onto the farm, Feathertail began to sniff the air around them, trying to pick up the fresh scent of either loner. Squirrelpaw continued in her questioning as they continued across the farm, Brambleheart answering most of them. Feathertail could hear the awe in the young she-cat’s voice as they conversed.

Feathertail could not recall what it was like the first time they came to the farm. Truly, she had been weak and despite being made an apprentice the day she arrived; she still wasn’t fit to do any sort of training for a few days. Mistyfoot and Stormfur had been the same way. However, she could understand the apprentice’s amazement. It was so different than either territory that the Clans had lived on.

“What are those?” Squirrelpaw’s eyes widened as she started trotting forward, “They look like ducks!” Feathertail turned her attention to where the apprentice was looking. She saw a flock of chickens pecking at the hardened dirt ground further down the path.

Feathertail’s ears went back, surprised as Brambleheart suddenly moved in front of Squirrelpaw, pushing the smaller cat back. “Don’t go near them,” there was a slight growl to the warrior’s voice. “Stop approaching animals you don’t know; those will attack you.” He waved his tail at the birds. “They’re chickens and the big one will attack you.”

Squirrelpaw’s fur bristled as she glared up at Brambleheart. “We're _going_ that way," she hissed. "Stop telling me what to do, you're not my mentor. It's not like I'll go running into them, I don't need you to protect me!"

Feathertail’s whiskers twitched as she cast a glance at her brother. Stormfur shrugged, rolling his eyes at the scene before them. It was not an uncommon one and it had become even less so since Squirrelpaw showed up on this journey.

Feathertail understood Brambleheart’s concern for Squirrelpaw’s safety and the frustration he had with the apprentice’s contrarian ways - she had the same concerns! But it didn’t make their little spats any less redundant.

Squirrelpaw jerked her head away, turning her nose up at him before moving around the warrior. Her tail was raised high and fluffing up as she continuing on the path they had been going on. Brambleheart followed after her, his tail moving from side to side behind him. His gaze was locked onto the apprentice.

As they passed the flock of chickens, Brambleheart stuck himself between the birds and Squirrelpaw. The apprentice bristled at his not-so-subtle jester, letting out a hiss at the warrior. Feathertail shot Stormfur another look.

They continued towards the barn, Stormfur suddenly spoke up, “I caught Barley’s scent. It’s fresh, too.” Attention was shifted towards the gray warrior and Feathertail opened her mouth, taking in the black and white loner’s scent.

“Let’s go find him then,” Brambleheart had his nose down as he followed after the loner’s scent.

It did not take long before Feathertail caught sight of the black and white loner. He was further up one of the Twoleg paths, sniffing at something in one of the entrances of a den. Brambleheart padded forward, Feathertail watched the tabby’s pelt twitch as he called out to the loner.

Barley stiffened, he turned slowly towards the four cats. His blue eyes widened and his face fell. He turned tail and ran.

Feathertail stayed where she was, bewildered by the cat’s response. The three warriors exchanged surprised looks as Squirrelpaw said, “I thought you knew him.”

“We do,” Stormfur replied. He took the lead, heading after the loner. “Barley! It’s us, Stormfur, Brambleheart, and Feathertail!” The WindClan cats bounded after the lone tom.

They caught up to him at another of the Twoleg dens. The loner was on its roof, his eyes were still wide but this time there was recognition in them. “Oh my – it is you!” Barley came down from the roof slowly, his gaze on the three warriors. “Stormpaw, Featherpaw, and Bramblepaw? My, how you’ve grown!” He was stumbling over his words and Feathertail could still smell the lasting scent of fear.

“I thought – well, what with everything,” he waved his tail towards Clan territory. His gaze went to Brambleheart for a moment and as the warrior’s face fell realization hit Feathertail. Barley had mistaken them for a TigerClan patrol.

“Never mind that,” Barley mewed hastily, “You all are warriors, yes? What are your names? We should go find Ravenpaw, I believe he’s back at the barn.” His gaze landed on Squirrelpaw, “Who’s this?”

“I’m Squirrelpaw,” Her eyes were wide as she stared at the loner, she had heard stories of him prior.

“She’s one of Fireheart and Sandstorm’s kits,” Brambleheart explained. His face had fallen back to neutral. Feathertail couldn’t read the look on it as he continued, “And we’re Brambleheart, Feathertail, and Stormfur.”

“Right, that’s great.” Barley shook himself, clearly still stunned by finding the four cats. “Let-let’s head back to the barn. Ravenpaw will be glad to see you.” He turned away, heading in the direction of the barn with the WindClan cats following.

Feathertail cast another glance towards the moors a tightness coming to her belly. They were back.

-

Brambleheart kept his head lowered as he entered the barn. He took in the familiar scent of straw and mice, feeling his shoulders relax in a way they hadn’t since they were back at the gorge. They had finally made it.

Barley turned back to the WindClan cats, “I’ll go find him. I think I know where he is.” Brambleheart nodded, watching as the black and white cat headed further into the barn.

He was headed up to where Ravenpaw and Barley slept, the warrior recalled. More kithood memories of this place came back to him as he sat. He kept his head low as he waited. Barley’s reaction was bad enough, he didn’t want to scare Ravenpaw as well. His gaze went to Squirrelpaw as she sniffed the air, her tail beginning to bristle excitedly.

“I’ve never smelled so many mice before!” Brambleheart turned quickly towards her.

“Please – just don’t start hunting right now,” he said. “I’m sure they’ll let us as soon as we have finished talking.” Squirrelpaw shot him a glare.

“Why would I just go hunting before we’ve even met them both?” She said, “This is their territory.” The warrior opened his mouth to respond before thinking better of it. Perhaps he was being a bit too assumptive.

It did not take long before Barley returned, followed by Ravenpaw. Brambleheart could see surprise in the loner’s green eyes as they approached. “Great StarClan, how you three have grown!” As Ravenpaw came closer, he pressed his muzzle against Brambleheart’s in greeting. The warrior pressed back against the black loner for a moment before they both pulled back. As he pulled back, Ravenpaw asked, “What are you doing here? Did WindClan not find the territory they were looking for?”

“No, we did find it!” Brambleheart explained, “The Clan's doing fine.”

“We were sent here on a mission from StarClan,” Feathertail put in. The loners exchanged surprised looks.

“What mission could they have for you?” Suddenly Ravenpaw’s eyes widened, his gaze had landed on Squirrelpaw. “You must be one of Fireheart and Sandstorm’s kits! I’m Ravenpaw.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard about you,” Squirrelpaw mewed. “I’m Squirrelpaw!” A tightness came to Brambleheart’s belly, he knew that she was recognizable as their kit but to hear it out loud only strengthened his fear. Oh, why did she have to follow them?

“It’s nice to meet you,” Ravenpaw looked at the warriors. There was still a gleam of shock in his eyes. “I’m glad I’ve been able to meet one of their kits.” He asked, “How is Fireheart doing? How are both of your fathers doing? Everyone, really.”

“Fireheart’s been great,” Brambleheart mewed quickly. The knot in his belly twisted at the thought of the lies he had told the older warrior prior to leaving. He had no idea what he must be thinking now. “Truly, better. A lot so.” Relief came to Ravenpaw’s eyes.

“That’s good to hear.” Brambleheart saw a puzzled look come across Squirrelpaw’s face but before she could speak, Stormfur cut in.

“Graystripe’s doing well,” he said. “Mistyfoot, too. Cloudtail and Brightheart have a kit! Everyone’s been well.”

“That’s great,” Ravenpaw said. “Why don’t you all get something to eat and then we can talk? I’m sure you must be hungry.” The WindClan cats expressed their agreements before going about their hunt.

Brambleheart’s stomach groaned as he settled on a hay bale, the few mice he had caught in his jaws. It was getting darker but he could still see the others well in the dim light. He glanced at Squirrelpaw as the apprentice climbed up onto the bale next to him, in her jaws were three mice. The warrior couldn't stop his whiskers from twitching as she struggled for a moment to get onto the pile of bales he'd scaled with ease. She shot him a look, shoving her shoulder roughly against his as she set the mice she had caught down. Her voice was muffled as she said, "'abbi'b'ain."

Brambleheart's eyes narrowed as he shoved the apprentice back, careful not to push her off. "Says you. I've seen hedgehogs with more grace!"

"And I've seen better looking rats." Brambleheart swatted at the younger cat and she reared onto her haunches, cuffing his ear.

Squirrelpaw's dark green eyes had widened and Brambleheart could begin to see a glint to them. He turned away, taking a bite of one of the mice he had caught. Now was not the time to be doing this. He was thankful when she followed suit, settling down next to him. She spoke before starting on her feast.

“I’ve never had such an easy hunt!” Squirrelpaw mewed, “they practically jump into your mouth.”

“It’s one of the good things about living here,” Ravenpaw purred. Brambleheart couldn’t help but agree. This was certainly something he missed about living at the farm. Ravenpaw turned to face the four WindClan cats, Feathertail and Stormfur had settled on another bale, as they began their meals, “So, what was this that you were saying about a mission from StarClan?”

Brambleheart finished the bite of mouse he was eating, licking his muzzle before he began to explain, “Feathertail and I had dreams about ten days ago…”

As he finished, the loners were exchanging surprised looks. Ravenpaw mewed, “I’m surprised that Tallstar let you go, especially with Squirrelpaw.” The apprentice looked ready to protest but the loner continued, “It’s nothing against you specifically, I’m sure you can hold your own. However, you are still an apprentice, and meeting with TigerClan warriors is dangerous. I’m surprised they let you go.”

The WindClan cats exchanged looks, realization came across Ravenpaw’s face at this. “I see.”

Barley lifted his head off of where he had rested it on his mate’s flank, a troubled look came to his blue eyes. “And for what are you meeting with them?” He cast a wary glance at Ravenpaw.

“I imagine we’ll find out once we’ve met them,” Brambleheart responded, unsure of what else to say. He cast a glance at Stormfur and Feathertail. Feathertail spoke up.

“Bluestar and Oakheart said there was danger,” She meowed. “That we needed to come here to protect WindClan from it. I’m not going to let anything happen to my Clan when I can prevent it. Especially if it is StarClan’s will that we do.”

“It is the right thing to do,” Squirrelpaw added. “Their dreams said that it would protect all the Clans! TigerClan’s got to come to an end in one way or another, assuming it hasn’t already.” The loner’s exchanged glances, crushing any hope that Squirrelpaw had rung up with her statement.

“No, it hasn’t.” Ravenpaw mewed, “At least, not of a few moons ago. They’ve come by here a few times since you’ve left.” Brambleheart’s eyes widened and he stopped in his meal. He felt Squirrelpaw stiffen next to him and the other two warriors looked up as well.

“What do you -" Feathertail began to ask as Squirrelpaw spoke up, interrupting her. Both she-cats spoke at the same time and Brambleheart couldn't make out what either one was saying. His tail twitched but he remained silent as the conversation went on.

“We helped WindClan,” Barley’s mew was quiet. “They must’ve believed we knew where you were. When I saw you, I thought…” He wavered, trailing off and Ravenpaw lapped the other tom's cheek a few times. Guilt sunk low in Brambleheart’s belly; he already knew that they had frightened the loner but he had not realized how much. He should have been more careful, given his resemblance to Tigerstar. StarClan – he was certain he had a similar voice to Tigerstar as well, at least from what he had heard he had. He should have been more careful. He had not realized that Ravenpaw and Barley would be targeted by his father’s wrath.

“I’m sorry, I –” Brambleheart stuttered, “I can – we-we can go if you’d like.” The WindClan cats looked to him in surprise. They had been expecting to stay here, but they could find someplace different to stay until the new moon if it made the loners more comfortable. After all, this was their home. They could go to the territory past Highstones.

He felt a pang in his heart at the idea of leaving this place behind again. Highstones certainly would not have the same comfort that the barn had nor the food but it would be better than dragging the loners into Clan business and endangering them.

“No,” Ravenpaw responded quickly. “We’re not going to ask you to leave. We’ve evaded them this long it should be fine.”

“Just,” Barley spoke up, his voice was filled with more worry than Ravenpaw’s had been. “Please don’t go leading them here. I…I don’t want to attract TigerClan back here.”

“Yes,” Brambleheart responded quickly. “Of course. We won’t let them know we’re staying here,” He promised. The other WindClan cats quickly expressed their agreements. Through the worry in the loner’s eyes, he could see a bit of relief. Brambleheart only hoped they could keep their promise.


	19. Chapter 19

_Stormkit groaned, ducking away as Mosspelt started to wash the top of his head again. “I’m fine,” the young tom mewed. “We’re about to become apprentices, I can groom myself!”_

_“Yes, well I want you looking good when you go up there.” The tortoiseshell queen’s ear twitched, “And you’re not going to with your fur sticking up!”_

_“It doesn’t matter,” Stormkit responded. “When Mistyfoot and Stonefur take us out and we start learning how to fight, it’s just gonna be messed up again.” The gray kit dropped into a crouch; claws extended as if he was about to meet an enemy warrior at any moment. He looked to his sister, “Back me up here, Featherkit!”_

_"Mama’s right,” Featherkit mewed, “We gotta look good for the ceremony. We don’t even know what Mistyfoot and Stonefur are going to do with us today. We might not even start training to fight.” Her brother scoffed._

_“Mistyfoot might not take you out, but Stonefur’s going to take_ me _! I know he is!” The gray kitten puffed out his chest, holding his head high. Mosspelt sighed, there was a softness in her eyes as she started to groom Stormkit again._

_"How are RiverClan’s newest warriors?” The three cats turned as Stonefur came up. Stormkit sprang to his paws at the sight of his future mentor, pulling away from the Mosspelt’s grip. He trotted up to him, swiping at him._

_The warrior sprang back from the kit, a warmth in his blue eyes as he crouched low, his tail flicking behind him. Stormkit sprang at the warrior, landing on his head._

_Stonefur shook him off, holding the young tom down as he mewed, “You got a long way to go, little warrior.”_

_As the warrior let Stormkit up, Featherkit pointed out, “We’re TigerClan now, not RiverClan.” A hardened look came across the deputy’s face._

_“Right.” The look quickly disappeared as Stormkit sprang at him again and the warrior sprang back from his attack._

_“Stonefur! Stop encouraging him! Stormkit, come here I’m going to have to get you cleaned again.” Stonefur mewed an apology as he let the younger tom up and Mosspelt quickly began fussing over his ruffled pelt._

_"We’re going out today, right?” Stormkit mewed, his gaze was filled with excitement. “Featherkit said we might not.”_

_"No, we’ll all be going out together.” Stonefur assured him, his gaze went to Featherkit. “We have to start exploring the territory! Mistyfoot will be over in a bit, it’ll be a full first day.” The kittens exchanged excited glances. They would be going out together!_

_What more, Stonefur and Mistyfoot were littermates, too, and close at that. That meant that Featherkit and Stormkit might spend more time training together than with the other apprentices. As well, Mistyfoot and Stonefur had also always been nice to the two kits. Featherkit was glad that they would be their mentors._

_Featherkit knew that Mosspelt was not their mother by blood. She and Stormkit had been reminded of it enough times in the last few moons. Their birth mother, Silverstream, had died having them. Their birth father, Graystripe, had been of ThunderClan while Silverstream had been RiverClan._

_They had always heard whispers. Of how it was wrong for the two warriors to have been together, of how Stormkit and Featherkit should not have existed. Of how both of their parents, but especially their father, were traitors. They had only gotten worse after Crookedstar’s death._

_Mosspelt had always told them not to let it bother them, that they would prove themselves to be great warriors of RiverClan one day. But now they were TigerClan and that had to make things better. At least, in Featherkit’s mind, it did. After all, ThunderClan and RiverClan were of the same Clan now. They were no longer half-Clan._

_"Yes, but,” Featherkit turned her attention back to Mosspelt as the tortoiseshell queen pulled away from her brother and began to groom her. “I don’t quite understand why Tigerstar is having it so soon. They’ve barely reached five moons old! You’d think he’d want his own daughter to be made an apprentice first. She’s older than them.”_

_Featherkit looked across the clearing, to where the TigerClan leaders were presently. Leopardstar was standing by Tigerstar’s side as he spoke with a ginger she-cat Featherkit did not recognize._ That must be his mate, _Featherkit figured, as she saw that with them was a younger cat, a tortoiseshell she-kit who looked to be about their age. She was seated between the ginger queen and Tigerstar, her curious green gaze pointed towards them. Featherkit looked back at the tortoiseshell she-kit._ And she must be Tigerstar’s kit.

_“Kit’s mature different,” the RiverClan deputy pointed out. “He thinks they're ready.”_

_“I still don’t like it,” Mosspelt muttered. Worry came to her blue eyes. “It’s breaking the warrior code, apprenticing them so young. This isn’t right.” A serious look came to Stonefur’s face._

_“You can’t say this,” His voice was hushed and suddenly more urgent. Featherkit and Stormkit exchanged surprised looks. “This isn’t like what happened in ShadowClan, Leopardstar wouldn’t allow it. They can start to learn to defend themselves.” The blue-gray warrior promised, “Mistyfoot and I will take care of them. They’ll be safe, you don’t need to worry.” Featherkit shot her brother another confused look. What were they talking about? What had happened in ShadowClan? Stormkit looked to their mother and his future mentor, opening his mouth to speak when there was a shift in the crowd around them._

_Featherkit turned, seeing that Leopardstar and Tigerstar had started back towards them. In addition, Mistyfoot was heading towards them from another direction. The young she-cat’s eyes brightened as she approached. Mistyfoot licked Featherkit’s ear as she came up. “It’s time for the ceremony,” She looked between her future apprentice and Stormkit. “Go on up, Stonefur and I will be there in a moment.”_

_After pulling away from Mosspelt again as she gave the two littermates a few licks, Stormkit and Featherkit approached the Bonehill._

_It was still in the process of being made and the smell of rotten prey filled Featherkit’s nose as she stared at the white pile, making her hackles want to rise. She hesitated a moment but was urged on as Stormkit pressed against her side. She was going to be made an apprentice, she could do this._

_They stopped at its base, Featherkit staring up at the pile, wrinkling her nose as to block out the smell of the leftover rotting flesh on the bones. She pulled her gaze away at the sound of approaching pawsteps. She turned to see Tigerstar approaching, Leopardstar flanking him._

_The massive tabby tom stopped at the base of the Bonehill, his gaze resting on the kits. Stormkit stood up straighter as if trying to impress the warrior. There was a coldness in the TigerClan leader’s golden eyes that made Featherkit want to shiver. Tigerstar curled his lip, showing one fang before he turned away. He jumped up onto the pile, climbing it to its top. Leopardstar followed after him, without so much as a glance at the littermates._

_The gathered Clan settled down as Tigerstar let out a yowl. Featherkit watched as the surrounding cats crouched low. Her paws were tingling, this was it. She and Stormkit would be made warrior apprentices!_

_Featherkit looked up at Tigerstar, another rush of excitement coming over her. The dark tabby sat at the top of the pile of bones, looking over the gathered TigerClan. He waited a moment before he began to speak. “As we are, we are surrounded by enemies.”_

_“There is WindClan, who refuses to see the wisdom of joining TigerClan, as well as other outside forces.” His deep voice boomed through the silent clearing, “Twolegs, who not only pose a threat by themselves but bring dogs into the forest as well.” There was a shift through the Clan gathered and Featherkit knew what they were thinking of. The whole Clan knew of the two ThunderClan apprentices that had been attacked by a dog a moon prior. Only one of them had survived._

_“As well as rogues, who threaten our border. Who knows what traitors such as Fireheart and Graystripe might be planning now?” Featherkit stiffened at her father’s name. She heard Stormkit hold his breath for a moment. Their father had assisted a murderous traitor prior to being banished._

_Featherkit held her head high, she was not going to let her parent’s actions define her. She would be a loyal warrior to her Clan. She would prove she was loyal! Tigerstar continued, “For that reason, we need to have strong warriors. One’s that we can trust and will be forever loyal to their Clan.” His gaze shifted to the future mentors, “Mistyfoot and Stonefur, step forward.”_

_Featherkit glanced over her shoulder as the two warriors padded forward. She could see Stormkit doing the same just next to her, his tail bristling excitedly._

_Mistyfoot shot them both a stern look, signaling them to pay attention to Tigerstar. Featherkit turned back, looking up at the top of the Bonehill._

_The dark tabby’s gaze was back on Featherkit and Stormkit. It felt like her heart had stopped as Featherkit’s eyes met the TigerClan leader’s own. They burned with hatred._

_“We cannot tolerate treachery within our Clan,” Tigerstar meowed. “And thus, we cannot tolerate the results of treachery.” He rose to his paws again, glaring down at the four cats at the base of the Bonehill. “There is no place in TigerClan for those who might be halfhearted. For those who might waver in battle. TigerClan will not tolerate traitors!” His eyes narrowed as he snarled, “TigerClan will not tolerate half-Clan cats.”_

_It was as if a signal had gone off. A few warriors rose from the crowd, approaching the four cats at the base of the pile. Featherkit heard Stonefur hiss a curse as he and Mistyfoot pressed back, against her and Stormkit. Featherkit turned to her brother, his eyes were wide with shock._

_“These four cats are the result of treachery and nothing less,” Tigerstar snarled. “We must not allow them to further their stain on our Clan!” He flicked his paw and as he did, the warriors that had stepped forward got closer to the four RiverClan cats, corralling them._

_“Stonefur!” Mistyfoot gasped. “What are we going to do?”_

_“Keep the kits between us,” Stonefur responded quickly._

_Featherkit looked past them, at the crowd around them who were beginning to shuffle. Her eyes met with Mosspelt’s as the tortoiseshell queen stepped towards them. Her blue eyes were wide. Featherkit exclaimed, “Mama!”_

_Stormkit was pressed against Featherkit, his eyes just as wide as he looked at Mosspelt through the surrounding warriors. “Mama! Mosspelt!”_

_“You know as well as I do that is not your mother, you little_ vermin _.” The TigerClan leader’s attention went to the tortoiseshell queen. “Stay where you are,” He ordered. As Mosspelt ignored him, starting towards her kits, Tigerstar bared his teeth and growled, “Darkstripe grab her.”_

_The ThunderClan deputy sprang away from the fray, cutting Mosspelt’s path off to the half-Clan cats. There were yowls coming from the gathered cats in the clearing, cut off by hisses from others. Darkstripe grabbed Mosspelt roughly by the scruff. Fury flashed in the queen’s eyes and she hissed at the dark tabby, swiping at him as he tried to get out of his hold._

_The queen snarled, “Give me back my kits!”_

_“You are not their mother,” Tigerstar growled. He cast a glance at Leopardstar. As the struggle continued between the ThunderClan deputy and RiverClan queen, he ordered, “Blackfoot, help him. We can make an example of her.”_

_A large white tom darted back, grabbing the queen roughly with his claws. Featherkit stared at the sight as the two warriors forced Mosspelt to the ground. Her teeth were bared as she tried to rip herself out of their grips._

_Blackfoot raised one black forepaw, striking the back of the queen’s head. More yowls came from the Clan as she fell still, stunned by the blow. Tigerstar yowled, “Stay where you are!”_

_Fear gripped Featherkit and she called out to Mosspelt again as Stormkit curled his lip back, letting out a snarl. His gaze was on where Blackfoot and Darkstripe were holding Mosspelt down. Stonefur blocked the young tom’s path with his leg as he started forward. “Stay, you’re just going to get yourself hurt.”_

_“Stonefur –” The deputy interrupted the tom-kit._

_“Listen to me!”_

_As Featherkit looked up to Mistyfoot, who she was against the legs of, the warrior snarled, “You can’t do this!” Her gaze was on Tigerstar. “Stonefur and I are not half-Clan! I don’t know where you got that idea, our mother just died and you know who our father is! These are kits who haven’t even met their birth parents!”_

_“She was not your mother,” Tigerstar growled. “Just as_ she _is not these two abomination’s mothers.” He flicked his tail at the struggling Mosspelt as he spoke. “Take them away.”_

 _As the four cats began to be forced away, Stonefur exclaimed, “Leopardstar, you can’t let him do this to us!” His gaze was locked onto his leader, “We are RiverClan! Mistyfoot and I are in no way half-Clan, Tigerstar’s gone mad with power! You know he has! These are_ kits _that have done nothing! You can’t let him do this!”_

_Featherkit’s gaze went to Leopardstar, hope filling her. She would stop him! She was as much of a leader as Tigerstar was! She could stop this._

_Leopardstar looked back at her deputy with cold eyes. When she spoke, she spoke slowly, “These are troubling times.” She began. “We do not have any place for traitors in TigerClan. If Tigerstar sees a threat, I must take it seriously.” She meowed, “Do as your told.”_

_All of Featherkit’s hope came crashing down. Why wasn’t Leopardstar stopping this? What had any of them done to deserve this betrayal? Stonefur kept his gaze on his leader for a moment before he slowly nodded. He turned away, looking to Mistyfoot. A silent agreement seemed to pass between the littermates and they pressed closer to Featherkit and Stormkit. Stonefur gave the tom-kit’s ear a lick._

_“Good,” Tigerstar growled. His amber eyes narrowed as he glared down at the four RiverClan cats. “Now get rid of this_ filth _!”_

_The word rang in Featherkit’s ears as they were forced away, out of camp and towards who knows where._

_Filth! Filth! Filth!_ Feathertail _!_

“ _Feathertail_!” Her eyes snapped open as she heard her name again. The warrior pulled away, gasping for air as she tried to get her paws to stop shaking and her heart to stop beating so fast. It took her a moment before she could look up.

Stormfur was crouching next to her, concern shown in his amber eyes. He moved forward, pressing his muzzle against her neck as he purred fretfully. She pulled away from him, muttering, “I’m alright, you don’t need to worry.”

“Are you sure?” Feathertail was surprised to hear Squirrelpaw’s voice. Through the darkness, she saw that the ginger apprentice had awoken as well. Concern as well as surprise colored her dark green gaze as she stood on the bale beneath where Feathertail had been sleeping. The apprentice had never seen this before.

“Yes, I’m sure.” She shook her head as she tried to shake away the feeling of that day. It had been constant since they arrived back at the forest. She should’ve known this would happen. “Sorry I woke you.”

“It’s fine,” Stormfur mewed as he settled on the bale next to her. Squirrelpaw mewed her agreement.

“I don’t know how _he_ didn’t wake up,” there was a sourness to Squirrelpaw’s voice as she looked away. Feathertail followed her gaze to where she was glaring.

She was looking at Brambleheart, who was still curled up in the nest of straw he had made earlier that evening. His side moved steadily as he slept. Feathertail could see the straw next to him was scattered. It must have been from Stormfur, she figured. When he raced over to get to her. The toms had been sleeping on the same bale.

Feathertail’s eyes widened as Squirrelpaw took a step towards the sleeping warrior. “Leave him be!” She hissed, “You know he’s hard of hearing. It’s not his fault.”

Squirrelpaw let out a huff before turning back to Feathertail. She moved back over, nudging her with her muzzle. “You sure you’re alright?”

“It was just a nightmare,” She mewed. She truly should have expected this, she didn’t know how she did not. Stormfur and Squirrelpaw still looked concerned. She twitched her ear, turning away from them both. “Sorry I woke you both, I’m fine. Just go back to sleep.” She closed her eyes, tensing as she felt Stormfur rest his head on her back. It did not take long before she heard Squirrelpaw step away.

-

“Hey.” Feathertail looked up from her grooming, surprised by the muffled rumble of a meow. She sat up, watching as Brambleheart approached her with a starling in his jaws.

“Hey,” she mewed. “Where are Stormfur and Squirrelpaw?” They had gone out earlier that day, taking the apprentice out to see the farm. Feathertail had opted to stay here, she didn’t want to see Clan territory so soon again. That was a problem for later.

“They were last out by the cornfield when I saw them,” he set the bird down on the bale in front of the other warrior. “You like starling, right? I caught this out there.” He waved his tail back towards the barn entrance.

“Yeah, thanks.” Feathertail stared at him, confused. Why was he here and why had he brought her the starling instead of eating it himself? There were plenty of mice in the barn around her. “Why’d you leave Stormfur and Squirrelpaw behind?”

The tabby shrugged, “they can handle themselves. Stormfur knows his way around, it’s not like they’ll wander onto TigerClan territory by mistake.” He looked back at her, “And I caught that and I know you like it, so…” As he trailed off, realization hit Feathertail.

 _He feels bad._ This was about the night prior! He had to have known, if not one from the others telling him then because he had woken up to Stormfur sleeping with Feathertail rather than him. Resentment bubbled in Feathertail’s belly; she did not need any cat’s pity. She did not want it.

He was silent now and Feathertail could see the end of his tail twitching. She took a breath, pushing down that resentment. She couldn’t hold that against Brambleheart, he was her friend. She had seen him like this before, she couldn’t hold it against him. “Do you want to share?” She tore away a chunk of the bird, nosing it towards the other warrior.

Brambleheart looked surprised for a moment before he responded, “Sure.” He got up onto the bale next to her, taking a bite of the starling as she began to eat again.

“So,” Feathertail mewed. “How was it taking Squirrelpaw on a tour of the farm?” She couldn’t stop her whiskers from twitching as she watched her friend roll his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different mood from the chapter but Grammarly wanted me to correct Mosspelt to Misspelled and that made me chuckle.  
> Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Crowpaw’s ears were pricked. He glanced over his shoulder again, tail twitching before continuing towards the dirtplace. He hadn’t snuck out of camp, not since he was made an apprentice and with it being so close to his warriors’ ceremony, he was nervous to do so.

What if he was caught? Would they delay his ceremony? What if he was wrong? He was almost sure of what those dreams meant, he hadn’t stopped having them since they first began and now it was the night before the claw moon. He was certain they meant something. It had to be related to his dream with Deadfoot.

The apprentice glanced back again as he came to the entrance of the dirtplace, scanning WindClan camp. With the faint glow of the moon, Crowpaw could see that there was no one except for Runningbrook who was on sentry that night. Her back was to him and she seemed to have not noticed him leave his den. These were good signs.

He was lucky, Crowpaw reflected as he entered the dirtplace, crouching down as he began to squeeze through the gorse surrounding it. At the present moment, there were no other apprentices. He had no denmates to wake up and realize he was gone. All that mattered was that he was back by the time Mudclaw would be looking for him and that was not for a while.

Crowpaw squeezed out from under the gorse bush, shaking his pelt and licking it a few times before he started on his way towards Fourtrees. He moved into the next down from WindClan camp, keeping his ears pricks and gaze to the sky for any sign of danger.

He continued, crouching low as he got near the entrance of camp. He glanced back towards it as he continued slowly along the moors.

As soon as he was away from the camp entrance, Crowpaw glanced to the sky again, his gaze was on the moon and an almost tingling sensation overcame him as he continued towards Fourtrees. It was like he was having another dream; he had had the same dream each night and now he was on his way to Fourtrees. All because of a dream.

This might have been just a nonsense dream, Crowpaw knew that but that urge he had during each dream kept coming back to him. He felt as though he needed to be here this night.

Crowpaw slowed in his step as he got closer to Fourtrees. He crouched low, moving through the tall grass. As he got to the last hill, he stopped. He laid on his belly, resting his head on one forepaw, his gaze focused out into the hollow. There was no way he was walking right down there to wait; he did not know why he was sent here! Or if he actually had. He would wait in the safety of the tall grass until something happened.

Crowpaw remained silent as he waited, the moon was continuing its journey across the sky as he watched the silent hollow. Frustration gripped at him as it approached moonhigh.

He shook his head. This was stupid, he knew it was. It was just a nonsense dream, why had he come?

What if it had all been nonsense dreams? Not only this repeated one about coming here but the one with Deadfoot as well? That would explain why it was that no cat had stepped forward about their own dream. It was all a figment of his imagination.

Crowpaw rose to his paws, making to turn back and head back to camp when a rustling came from across the hollow. He froze, turning his gaze on where the sound had come from as he lowered himself in the grass.

A cat was coming out from the trees towards ShadowClan territory. As the cat approached the Great Rock, Crowpaw let out a breath. He recognized this cat as it sat at the base of the large stone. That was Tawnyclaw.

So, the other cat who had been asked to meet with the warriors from outside TigerClan had told Tigerstar and Leopardstar? And they had had the same recurring dreams? That was good. The TigerClan leaders must have sent Tawnyclaw to meet with the other cat.

Crowpaw hesitated for a moment as he watched the tortoiseshell warrior from his hiding spot, fear making his chest tighten. He had not come forward about this, unlike the other cat who had gotten these dreams. Would he be in trouble for not doing so? Would it delay his warriorship or even worse? He had seen what had happened to warriors that had been deemed disloyal and he was still only an apprentice.

He briefly considered turning back, heading back to camp and acting as though this had never happened. He couldn’t get in trouble for something he did not know about. However, he pushed that aside. This was the right thing to do, it might be worse if the TigerClan leaders found out it was him that had had the dream and he had avoided telling anyone.

Crowpaw rose carefully to his paws, hesitating a moment before heading into the hollow and out of his hiding spot. Almost immediately, he felt Tawnyclaw’s green eyes land on him. He tensed as he approached where she stood at the base of the Great Rock, lowering his head as he got closer.

Her gaze remained on him until he was standing in front of her. She spoke, “Undersized, aren’t you?” It took every will the apprentice had not to bristle. “It’s Crowpaw, yes?”

Crowpaw nodded as he mewed, “Yes, my name is Crowpaw.”

The tortoiseshell warrior nodded, sitting down. She flicked her tail at him, signaling him to relax. As he did, Tawnyclaw said, “I imagine you have not just snuck out of camp.” She asked, “Did you have the dreams?”

Her words were slow, calculated. There was a look in her eyes that Crowpaw could not read. The fear he had felt earlier returned, what if he made the wrong decision and was about to be brought before Leopardstar and Tigerstar for not telling them? What would happen then? He pushed that fear away as he nodded.

“Yes.” He reported, “I had one from StarClan, I spoke with Deadfoot about –”

“Meeting with warriors from WindClan in a few days at the new moon?” Tawnyclaw finished. “Mine was with Nightstar. After that, I dreamt of coming here, tonight. Each night. I imagine you had the same?” She questioned.

“Yes, I did.” Crowpaw stared at Tawnyclaw, surprised. She had had dreams of coming here? She was the other cat chosen? Why had they both have been chosen? She was Tawnyclaw, Tigerstar’s daughter, the present leader in ShadowClan. One day she would be the leader of TigerClan and he was just an apprentice. Why were they both chosen? He hesitated a moment before asking, “Is there a plan?”

Tawnyclaw gave him a curious look, “I think StarClan intended this so we could meet before meeting with the other two.”

“No, I –” He faltered, feeling nervous about contradicting the warrior. “I mean on the new moon. Have Tigerstar and Leopardstar come up with a plan on how to deal with them? Are we going to capture them?” Realization colored the warrior’s eyes.

“No. Tigerstar and Leopardstar don’t know, in fact.” Surprise struck Crowpaw and he spoke before he could stop himself.

“Why?” He closed his mouth immediately, tensing. He shouldn’t have questioned her, but why didn’t they know? If Tawnyclaw was one of the chosen cats, then why wouldn’t Tigerstar know?

She looked at him and it took everything in Crowpaw to keep his fur flat. He should _not_ have questioned her. Why hadn’t he stopped himself? When the tortoiseshell warrior spoke, it was slow. “Because they don’t,” The ThunderClan warrior rose to her paws and stepped towards him as she ordered, “And they’re not going to know.”

Crowpaw stared at Tawnyclaw, shock making his head spin. Why hadn’t Tawnyclaw told the Clan leaders? Why didn’t she want them to know? Why would Tawnyclaw go behind Tigerstar’s back like this? Out of any warrior, Tawnyclaw would not be the cat he’d expect to be a traitor. Her green eyes were steadily on him, a glint to them. “Isn’t that right?”

After a moment of silence as the apprentice was trying to figure out what to say, Tawnyclaw spoke again. “Crowpaw, you are loyal to TigerClan, correct?”

“Yes, of course, I am!” The idea against it was ridiculous, why wouldn’t he be loyal to his Clan. Even if he wasn’t, it would be foolish to tell that to a warrior such as Tawnyclaw. The tortoiseshell warrior mewed her approval.

“Then you must do as you’re told,” Her eyes had narrowed as if daring him to contradict her again. Crowpaw could feel his heart beat quickly, this was certainly different than having a conversation with Mothwing. “And not tell anyone.”

Crowpaw could feel his tail twitching behind him, but he dipped his head. “Yes, Tawnyclaw.”

“Good,” the warrior replied. “Then on the night of the new moon, meet me here and then we can go on to Highstones.” Crowpaw’s ears pricked, why would they be going to Highstones?

“Did Nightstar tell you to go there?” The tom asked. “Deadfoot did not tell me anywhere to meet with the others.”

“Neither did Nightstar,” The warrior responded. “However, it is an ideal meeting place.” Tawnyclaw explained, “It is a place both us and them will know. I do not believe they would be willing to try to come onto TigerClan territory.” She gestured to the hollow around them, “This would be the only other ideal place. It will be Highstones.” Crowpaw nodded, what she had said made sense. They would be meeting these other warriors at Highstones. That is, if the other warriors had come to the same conclusion and if Crowpaw did not tell Tigerstar and Leopardstar.

“Good,” Tawnyclaw rose to her paws. Her gaze was trained on Crowpaw, “You are to meet me here and we can head over together. You are not to tell anyone about this. If you care about the Clan, then you will not.”

Crowpaw could think of nothing else to do but lower his head. He was not about to defy this warrior, especially not to her face. “Yes, Tawnyclaw.”

-

Tawnyclaw watched as the apprentice disappeared onto the moors. She turned away, heading back towards the Thunderpath as her mind went over what had just happened. When she had come here this night, she didn’t know what to expect. It made sense, she had realized, for her and the other TigerClan warrior – cat rather, considering Crowpaw was not a warrior – to meet before the new moon but she hadn’t expected to meet an apprentice.

She certainly had not expected to be meeting a WindClan apprentice.

For now, all she could hope was that the apprentice would listen to her order. It was one of the good things about being in charge, she reflected, the warriors listened to and obeyed her for the most part. However, this obedience was brought on by the fear Tigerstar had brought out in these cats. That was not good.

There was no true loyalty if the warriors feared them and while she had not wanted to scare whoever it was that she was meeting with, she had seen it as necessary. It might be the only thing keeping Crowpaw from going to Mothwing or right to Tigerstar and Leopardstar and the TigerClan leaders could not know about this.

Had Tigerstar found out about this, he would go straight into what Crowpaw had thought was going to happen. He would capture the two WindClan cats and interrogate them for the location of their Clan. Given that Nightstar and Deadfoot had told the TigerClan cats the same thing, that there was danger towards the Clan and they needed the help of these WindClan warriors to face this danger, there was no place to capture them.

Tawnyclaw was not about to endanger her Clan – her warriors, all because of her father’s one-mindedness. She understood why he wanted to get to the other Clan cats, why he was driven to find them. After all, Bramblepaw was her brother and she wanted him back as well. She wanted better for him than the situation he had ended up in – stolen and forced away from his Clan. Last they had seen of him, he seemed to fully believe every lie he had been told and she wanted better than that for him.

Her mind went briefly back to that day, to watching on with every cat present as Rusty ripped her father's throat out. She had no idea how or why Bramblepaw continued to believe what he had been told.

However, right now the needs of the Clan came first. Well before the revenge that she knew Tigerstar would try to seek if he found out about this meeting.

Tawnyclaw moved onto the thin strip of ShadowClan territory on this side of the Thunderpath. Her ear twitched at the sound of a monster coming down the black path, breaking the forest apart like a dark river.

There was no reason for her to worry herself with the dangers of the Thunderpath, instead, she continued. Along the Thunderpath until she reached the entrance to a stone tunnel that ran underneath the black path. Tawnyclaw continued into the tunnel, as she did, the memory of her first dream with Nightstar came back to her.

_Tawnyclaw’s eyes narrowed as she lowered herself into a crouch, her gaze focused on a squirrel. It was pawing through the dead leaves beneath a large chestnut tree, looking for a place to bury the nut it had in its mouth._

_The warrior began creeping slowly towards it, thankful for the solid ground that the chestnut’s great roots created. Unlike most of the territory, this area was not swamp. It was much like ThunderClan’s territory in that regard._

_Unlike ThunderClan, though, there was very little in ways of undergrowth. She would need to focus on being quiet._

_Tawnyclaw continued slowly, careful not to let her tail move in the dead leaves, decaying under the large tree. She froze briefly as the squirrel stopped in its search for a hiding spot for its acorn._

_As it seemed to relax, seemingly whatever had alarmed it was not Tawnyclaw and had been false, the cat continued forward. Once she got close enough, she leaped for the red creature. It sprang as she got within grabbing distance, racing away from the hunting cat. Tawnyclaw gritted her teeth, tearing after the squirrel into the marshy woods around them._

_As she raced around a large stone, the warrior stopped in her steps. The squirrel was all but forgotten when she looked at the surrounding area. This was not where she had thought she was._

_The ground was soft beneath her feet as she took a step back, glancing over her shoulder to where the chestnut tree should have been. The fur on her spine rose as she realized she could no longer see it. Where had it gone?_

_“Tawnyclaw.” The tortoiseshell warrior spun around, her fur bristling as she tried to catch sight of who was speaking to her. Tawnyclaw’s gaze landed on the top of the rock she had moved around. There was an old black tom looking down at her from it._

_“What are you doing on my territory?” She demanded, a growl coming to her voice. “How do you know my name?” This couldn’t be a cat from another camp, she knew that much. She had never seen him before. Either way, why would he be in ShadowClan territory if he was of the other camps? He would have no business on this side of the Thunderpath._

_“My name is Nightstar,” the dark warrior rasped. He rose to his paws, jumping off the stone, and landed on the marshy ground before padding towards Tawnyclaw. “And I have something to tell you.”_

_Tawnyclaw stared at the other warrior, perplexed. She knew who Nightstar was. He had been leader of ShadowClan before the fire when she had been a young kit. It was after his death and his deputy’s that Tigerstar had helped the weakened ShadowClan by absorbing it into ThunderClan._

_As she looked at the other cat, she realized she could see partly through his starry hide._ This must be a dream _, she realized. She had heard of medicine cats and leaders communicating with StarClan through dreams as a kit, that must be what this was. Tawnyclaw’s tail twitched as she held the other cat’s gaze. “And what is that?”_

_“There is a time of trouble coming to TigerClan,” The former leader explained. Tawnyclaw tensed._

_“What trouble?” If there was trouble, she would have to go to Tigerstar and Leopardstar immediately. Ensure that they were prepared for whatever fight they were about to face._

_“You must meet with another cat of TigerClan and two of WindClan,” Nightstar continued. “At the new moon. From there you must listen to what midnight tells you.” Tawnyclaw’s ears went back, surprised by what the warrior had said. Why would they meet with cats outside the Clan? She had no idea where WindClan had even gone – no one in TigerClan did! How could meeting with this other Clan, that was harboring a traitor who had done wrong against WindClan itself, benefit TigerClan?_

_“What do you mean?” Tawnyclaw demanded. “How can meeting them help TigerClan? What danger is there?” Nightstar blinked, Tawnyclaw’s fur rose as she realized the dream was beginning to fade around them both._

_“You will find out in due time,” Nightstar said. “You must protect your Clan.”_

From there, her dream with StarClan had faded into nothing and she had woken up. She had spoken with _StarClan_. The idea alone was unbelievable to her, especially after everything had changed. She had grown up hearing about StarClan, of course, she had. She knew what it was quite well.

_“That’s Silverpelt,” Goldenflower had mewed, her gaze up to the night sky. “Our ancestors watch over us from there.” Tawnykit looked up to the sky from where she was curled up against her mother, the stars showing brilliantly against the black sky._

_“That’s where Bramblekit is, right?” Tawnykit mewed. “And Swiftpaw?”_

_Yes,” Tawnykit turned to Tigerstar as he lapped her ear. He was curled around her other side, his tail wrapped around his mate’s back. His voice was a low rumble, “Your brothers are there, watching over you from StarClan. Over all of us. You will see them someday but not for a long time.”_

_Even though she already knew this, the tortoiseshell kit felt a pang in her chest. She missed them both and wished she could see them sooner._

_As Tawnykit turned back to her mother, she caught sight of coldness in Goldenflower’s yellow eyes as the queen looked at Tigerstar. It disappeared quickly as she turned her attention to Tawnykit and licked the top of her head._

But things had changed and StarClan wasn’t as important to TigerClan as it had been to the original four Clans. She couldn’t recall the last time she had thought of them. Truly, she couldn’t even remember how and when it had changed.

Tawnyclaw had considered telling Leopardstar and Tigerstar, but when she was in the leader’s camp, she had decided against it. They were to meet with WindClan warriors – cats rather, though she hoped there weren’t any more apprentices, and if Tigerstar heard that he would be readying for an attack.

He would have captured these two WindClan cats and interrogated them until they gave him what he wanted. No matter the consequences.

She may have been going behind her father’s back, but it was for the good of the Clan. It was not like she hadn’t done it before, Tawnyclaw reflected as she left the tunnel behind and entered the main part of ShadowClan territory. She had gotten off fine so far with disobeying and challenging the TigerClan leader, at least at the time she had decided not to tell him about this dream.

Her heart panged as she thought of Rowanclaw, they should have been more careful. She should have known better; however, she thought the rule was arbitrary given that they were all TigerClan now. She had been foolish to let it continue. Unfortunately, he had gotten the worst of their punishment. She needed to find a way to get the other warrior out of this situation.

Tawnyclaw left the tunnel behind, scanning the marshy pine swamp that made up ShadowClan territory before continuing forward. She could feel eyes watching her.

The warrior waved her tail as she entered the forest, a silent order. It did not take long before there was the sound of something approaching off to her side. Tawnyclaw turned towards it.

Bouldereye and Applefur were approaching her, they were watching the borders this night. Both warriors lowered their heads as they drew close. “How has the night been so far?” Tawnyclaw asked.

“Nothing much of interest,” Bouldereye reported. The bulky tom sat as he mewed. “Only monsters and you coming through.” There was a questioning look in his eye which Tawnyclaw could see reflected in Applefur’s as well.

“I’ve gone night hunting,” Tawnyclaw responded, looking to each of her warriors in turn. “That is all.” Applefur dipped her head.

“Of course, Tawnyclaw.” The warrior mewed her approval.

“You may go,” Tawnyclaw looked between the two warriors. “Hopefully, there will be only monsters to report come morning.” The two warriors dipped their heads to their leader before turning away and heading back into the darkness of the night. They disappeared with only their scent left behind, barely able to be smelled over the stench of the swamp.

Tawnyclaw turned away, heading further into ShadowClan territory as she looked for something to catch.

Tigerstar had sent her to ShadowClan when she had been made a warrior because he trusted her. She had been trained by him and reared to take his place one day far into the future. Who better was there to ensure that ShadowClan – the only camp that was so separated from the other Clan, would remain loyal? She was sent here to ensure that no sparks of rebellion would spring from the warriors that were separated from the rest. In doing so, she had gained their respect and loyalty these past moons.

These were her warriors; they were loyal to her first. Above Leopardstar and Tigerstar and Tawnyclaw had earned it! ShadowClan trusted her and in turn, she trusted them. She knew that her going across the Thunderpath would not make it to Tigerstar’s ears.

Tawnyclaw caught two frogs and a mouse before returning to camp. She paused for a moment, not far from the entrance of camp, and looked down a path which led behind the camp. Should she go down there for a visit?

She decided against it, she had already been out all night. She needed to get back to camp. It was nearing sunup as she pushed her way through the bramble tunnel. She looked around the camp, not many warriors were awake yet. That was one thing that Tigerstar had changed about ShadowClan, they were supposed to hunt and live their lives during the day now rather than night.

If it was up to Tawnyclaw, they would have gone back to hunting at night. She knew her warriors felt more comfortable with it – it was what most of them had grown up on! But unfortunately, she could not.

Her gaze landed on Ashfur as she headed across camp to the fresh-kill pile. He was organizing a patrol; it would not be long before Applefur and Bouldereye returned and the first day time patrols would be sent out.

Tawnyclaw had nothing against Ashfur personally, he was older than her and they had grown up together in ThunderClan. They had always gotten on well enough. He was here as an extra guard as sorts as well as a pseudo-deputy. He did what deputies did back before TigerClan had formed but he was also a set of eyes that Tigerstar had within camp.

He was probably the reason she and Rowanclaw had been found out, though Tawnyclaw had yet to find out for sure. Her mind went to what Tigerstar had said that day. To what she had ordered herself, Mothwing, and Hawktalon to do. It had made sense, she had realized, the ThunderClan warrior in the other camps typically changed every moon and Ashfur had been here for two moons. Likewise, she knew that Rainfoot had been in WindClan with Mothwing for that long, too.

They had been sent to each camp with reason and Tawnyclaw knew that Ashfur knew the reasoning, even if he had not mentioned it yet.

The gray tom pulled away from where he was talking with Oakfur, heading over to Tawnyclaw. He dipped his head as he came up. Tawnyclaw twitched her ear at him, signaling him to speak.

“I just sent out the first hunting patrol,” He reported. “I’ll send out the border patrol as soon as Bouldereye and Applefur return.” After a pause, he asked, “Where were you? I went to speak with you before setting up patrols but you were not in your den.”

“Night hunting,” Tawnyclaw replied, flicking her tail at the pieces of prey she had put on the fresh-kill pile. “Is there an issue?” Ashfur shook his head.

“No, there’s no issue. Everything is going fine.” She nodded.

“Thank you, Ashfur.” She rose to her paws. “I’m going to get some sleep before I go out with Cedarheart and Acornpaw at sunhigh. Do not disturb me unless there is an issue, understood?” The other warrior dipped his head.

“Yes, Tawnyclaw.” Tawnyclaw mewed her approval before turning away, heading towards the oak tree which her den was located under. She could feel the ThunderClan warrior’s curious blue gaze still on her as she headed to her den.

These dreams, this meeting with WindClan warriors, only added more to everything she had to deal with. Had to worry about. What her father wanted her, as well as Hawktalon and Mothwing to do, only added more. She needed to protect her younger siblings from their father’s pressures as well as Rowanclaw and her Clan.

A lot of it felt outside of Tawnyclaw’s control, but these dreams should be under her control. She needed to protect ShadowClan – TigerClan as a whole, even if it meant going against her father’s will. And she would, that is, if Crowpaw did as he was told.

She curled up in her nest, flattening some fur on her side. He would obey her order, she had to believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> girlboss Tawnyclaw


	21. Chapter 21

Crowpaw dug his teeth into the scruff of the neck of the hare he had just killed. He glanced over his shoulder as Mothwing approached, following behind her was Mudclaw.

The ginger she-cat stopped in her step, letting Mudclaw approach his apprentice. Crowpaw let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding as he saw approval in both warrior’s eyes.

“Well done,” Mothwing mewed. “You showed good form, it didn’t have a chance!” Crowpaw dipped his head at his camp leader’s praise. This was the easy part, he reflected, he hunted practically every day there was no reason to expect this assessment to go sour.

It was the day after he met with Tawnyclaw and it was finally time for Mothwing to assess him. From here, she would speak with Tigerstar and he would assess him as well. It was truly the perfect time for this meeting with Tawnyclaw to have happened.

He needed to get this all to the TigerClan leaders. These dreams and meetings and how Tawnyclaw was going behind their backs – was being a traitor! He needed to tell Tigerstar and Mothwing was a good way to get this message to him.

He wouldn’t be brought with them to speak with Tigerstar and Leopardstar and he would be an unwelcomed visitor to the leader’s camp, especially without Mothwing. So, she was going to need to be the way to get this information to Tigerstar and Leopardstar.

When she went to speak with the TigerClan leader, she could tell him this news as well and all would be dealt with. He just needed the opportunity to talk with Mothwing.

“Bury it.” Crowpaw’s attention was taken away at Mudclaw’s ordered. “We can come back for it later; we need to move on to the next part of your assessment.” Crowpaw dipped his head at the order as he began to bury the hare. Now it was onto the training hollow to show his fighting skills. He pushed down any nerves he felt as he followed the two warriors out of this down and to another.

Mothwing was not going to be the difficult cat to please, it was Tigerstar and Leopardstar he would have to focus on. Although, Crowpaw was confident. Mudclaw seemed satisfied with his training and that meant that it would most definitely be up to Mothwing’s standards. Any shortcomings there might be with Tigerstar and Leopardstar could be made up with what Mothwing would be passing on to the leaders. He was certain he would be getting his warrior name.

As they entered the training hollow, Mudclaw signaled his apprentice across the dip. Crowpaw followed the order, heading quickly to his place. As he turned to face his mentor, he saw that Mothwing had settled not far off, watching as the two toms prepared for their battle.

She was the one to call the signal to begin the fight.

Crowpaw’s eyes locked with Mudclaw’s as the warrior drew closer, the apprentice’s eyes narrowed and he lowered himself as the two cats began to circle one another. After a few moments of each cat leering at the other, Crowpaw made the first move.

He sprang at Mudclaw, letting out a yowl as he did. The dark warrior whipped around, pulling away from where Crowpaw was headed as he went for his apprentices’ side.

Crowpaw was expecting this, he knew that Mudclaw would get away from his attack and as he landed, he ducked low, allowing the other cat to go over him. Crowpaw turned quickly towards his mentor as Mudclaw landed, rearing up as he went to slash at him.

He managed to hit his side with one paw, blood sprayed as Mudclaw jerked away and Crowpaw landed on his paws. He turned quickly to meet the older warrior as Mudclaw reared onto his hind legs.

Crowpaw made for his belly, slamming his head into it as he knocked the other cat backward. He moved quickly on top of his mentor, digging his claws into Mudclaw’s shoulders.

Mudclaw bared his teeth at him, grabbing the gray tom’s shoulders with his own claws as he kicked Crowpaw’s stomach. Crowpaw kept hold of Mudclaw but was dislodged. He let out a yowl at the pain as the mottled warrior flipped them both over, crushing one of Crowpaw’s forelegs against the rocky ground with his body as he did.

Crowpaw sheathed the claws on that paw as he pulled it away, letting out a hiss at the pain. He saw his mentor’s eyes narrow as Mothwing said his name.

Crowpaw kept his other paw against Mudclaw’s chest as he turned to look at Mothwing. She had risen to her feet and he could recognize concern in the golden she-cat’s eyes. “Are you alright?” She asked, “We can stop if you’d like. There’s always another day.”

“No,” Crowpaw’s response was instant. He was going to get his warrior name; he was not going to delay it with something so ridiculous. “I’m fine, we don’t need to stop.”

Mudclaw mewed his approval as Mothwing sat back down. Crowpaw could see her tail twitching but she slowly nodded. He turned his attention back to the cat on top of him as Mudclaw raised a paw, swiping at Crowpaw’s ear.

Crowpaw jerked his head away, kicking the warrior’s belly harshly with his back legs. Determination hit him as he managed to get Mudclaw off of himself.

Crowpaw rose quickly to his paws, panic briefly gripping him as he tested his leg and found pain to be its response. He took a deep breath as he looked back up at Mudclaw. He could do this. He needed to do this.

Crowpaw dug his hind claws into the dirt beneath him as he reared, meeting the other cat head-on as he charged at him. The apprentice put all of his weight forward as he wrapped his paws around his mentor’s neck, digging his claws into his shoulder.

He toppled Mudclaw to the side, forcing him down with a paw on his ribs. He let out a few breaths as he kept the other cat, stunned by the sudden change in attack, beneath him.

Crowpaw was panting as he stepped off of Mudclaw. He pushed through the pain as he forced himself to step on the leg that had been injured. His gaze went to the dark brown tom as he rose to his paws again, shaking the dust off of his pelt. As he turned to look at the dark gray apprentice, approval filled his mentor’s gaze.

-

Crowpaw did everything he could not to limp as they headed back to camp. In his jaws was the hare he had caught earlier. He was tired, his body hurt from the excursion as well as the scratches and bites he had received but there was an energy in his chest. He had done it; he had earned Mothwing’s approval and would be assessed to be a warrior.

The sun was only halfway down so there was time, even, for Mothwing to go to the leader’s camp and she was planning to! Crowpaw just needed to talk to her. The dark gray apprentice padded forward, lowering his head as he came up on the golden tabby’s side.

Mothwing looked at him, a curious look in her eyes. “Yes, Crowpaw?” She asked, “Do you want us to stop for a moment for your leg?” She sniffed him, “Do you think you need it looked at?”

“No, I want to talk to you about something.” his voice was low and muffled by the hare in his mouth. “Something important.” Mudclaw looked over his shoulder at his apprentice, his eyes narrowing as he slowed in his steps and set the rabbit he had down.

Crowpaw ignored his mentor’s warning look, this would be fine. He would become a warrior through this and prove his loyalty to his Clan. Truly prove it. A more serious look came across Mothwing’s face. “Alright.” She looked to the other warrior. “Take the rabbit and hare and continue to camp,” She ordered. “Get another warrior for a patrol over to the leader’s camp ready.”

“You don’t want me here?” Mudclaw asked. Crowpaw was surprised too, he had thought that he would be telling both warriors at the same time. Mothwing shook his head.

“No, it’s best to get ready. We need to get there quickly.” Mothwing replied, “Go on ahead.” The dark tom nodded, grabbing the hare Crowpaw had dropped as well as the rabbit he had already been carrying. He shot a look at his apprentice before leaving the other two cats alone and heading towards camp.

Mothwing sat, looking at the apprentice curiously. “Crowpaw, what is it?” The apprentice hesitated for a moment, thoughts racing through his head. He had kept this from the leaders this long, what if it resulted in something bad for him? He pushed that aside, he needed to remain loyal to this Clan. Even if Tawnyclaw had told him to betray it.

“I had a dream the night of the full moon…” He began.

-

Mothwing glanced over her shoulder at the two warriors following her before continuing, into the forests which made up ThunderClan territory.

She had Mudclaw and Nightcloud with her presently. They were accompanying her on her trip to the leader’s camp to make her report to Tigerstar about Crowpaw. The apprentice had been left in camp to rest.

Her mind went to what the apprentice had told her after his assessment, her head still felt like it was spinning from everything he had told her.

He had spoken of receiving dreams from StarClan – something which Mothwing had only heard of a few times before. From Mothwing’s understanding, StarClan was the Clan’s ancestors. She truly did not know much about them; they weren’t talked about much. She had, however, never heard of them contacting cats before.

StarClan was apparently telling him and Tawnyclaw, of all cats, to meet with two Clan cats of those that were not of TigerClan at the new moon. He and Tawnyclaw had found out about each other after a few nights of having a dream to meet at Fourtrees.

From there it had gotten even more interesting. Crowpaw had called Tawnyclaw a traitor, something which he seemed hesitant to say yet was sure of. He had told Mothwing that Tawnyclaw had not wanted the TigerClan leaders to know. That, by her orders, he was to tell no one and was to meet with her that night. So Crowpaw had gone to Mothwing.

And now Mothwing was headed to Tigerstar.

Mothwing slowed in her step as she came closer to the camp entrance, glancing back at the two warriors following her as she signaled for them to slow down. Her mind went briefly to when she had done this with Nightcloud’s assessment as she looked at the black she-cat.

This was certainly going to be different. Mothwing turned her attention back to the guard outside of the camp as she came closer. She spoke a greeting to the warrior standing guard, though she did not recognize this cat.

The warrior smelled of ThunderClan and he dipped his head as Mothwing moved by him, the rest of her patrol following after her into the camp.

Cats throughout the camp looked up at the smell of the approaching patrol. Mothwing could feel eyes boring into her as she stopped near the tunnel entrance. Her gaze landed on Blackfoot as the large warrior approached.

“What are you here for?” He lowered his head as he spoke.

“I need to talk with Tigerstar,” Mothwing responded, her mind going back to when she had done this last. “Crowpaw is ready for his assessment.” The white warrior nodded, turning away as he headed back across camp.

Mothwing sat down, letting her tail wrap around her paws as she waited. A few cats were looking at them curiously but for the most part, they continued on with what they were doing. Her gaze went to the nursery as she heard a few excited mews.

A pair of kits were looking at the small patrol curiously. A tortoiseshell queen, her belly heavy with kits, spoke to the kittens, nudging them back towards the nursery. Mothwing’s ear twitched as she realized the queen had a slight limp and scarred back. She wondered what had happened to the queen to have caused this.

As the kits were ushered away, a realization hit Mothwing. The queen that they were being ushered towards was a cat she recognized. Willowtail, a WindClan queen. Those two must have been Weaselkit and Owlkit. No wonder they were interested in the patrol.

She had met Willowtail briefly when she first arrived at TigerClan, but she had not had her kits yet. Mothwing did not know the tabby queen that well, she had already been here and had yet to return to WindClan camp. It would still be another few moons before the two would be apprenticed and they would be returning to WindClan.

Her attention was drawn away as Mudclaw came up on her side. She nodded at the mottled tom, signaling him to speak. “What did Crowpaw want to talk to you about?” He asked, dipping his head respectfully. Mothwing hesitated for a moment. She cast a glance at Nightcloud, who had sat down a few tail lengths away before responding.

“It was just a concern he had regarding this,” Mothwing replied. What the true issue was was not something that Mudclaw had to hear. She was about to talk with Tigerstar anyway. A glint came to the dark warrior’s eyes and he opened his mouth.

However, before Mudclaw could respond, Mothwing’s attention was turned back across the clearing at movement from where the leader’s dens were situated. Tigerstar came out, followed by Blackfoot as he headed across the clearing towards them.

A tension seemed to come across the clearing at the appearance of the TigerClan leader. A heavy silence fell as he approached the small WindClan patrol. Mudclaw took a step back as the dark tabby approached. Mothwing dipped her head to her father as he stopped in front of her, Blackfoot stopping just behind him.

“Mothwing,” Tigerstar greeted the tabby she-cat. “I hear you come baring good news?”

Everything the apprentice had told her whirled in Mothwing’s head before she responded. “Yes,” she said, “Crowpaw’s ready to be assessed by you. He did well on both the hunting assignment I gave him and the fighting test he had. He held his own well against Mudclaw.” She was not going to talk to Tigerstar yet about what Crowpaw had told her. Not without consulting Tawnyclaw.

Assuming that what Crowpaw had told her was true and that Tawnyclaw had told Crowpaw not to tell anyone about these dreams and meetings then the tortoiseshell warrior had to have had good reasoning. Mothwing trusted Tawnyclaw, she would speak with her sister before coming to Tigerstar with this. She could not believe that Tawnyclaw could betray her Clan, it was unthinkable! There had to be a reason behind this. That was if it was real.

“Who won?” Tigerstar’s gaze had gone past Mothwing and was on Mudclaw. He seemed to be eying a wound the warrior had gotten on his flank. The tom dipped his head as he stepped forward.

“He did.” Mudclaw mewed, “I am confident in his skills, he is ready to be a warrior.” Tigerstar nodded, mewing his approval.

“His assessment can happen tomorrow at sunhigh,” Tigerstar said. Mothwing’s ears pricked, surprised. Her mind went to Crowpaw’s injured leg, would he be ready?

“So quick?” Mothwing asked. He could see the injury that Mudclaw had gotten, he had to know that Crowpaw would not look much better. Tigerstar’s golden eyes narrowed.

“Yes,” He twitched his tail. “TigerClan needs new warriors – especially in WindClan camp. I would think you’d be pleased. Do you think he is not up to standard?” She could feel Mudclaw and Nightcloud’s gazes on her. Mothwing had to keep the fur down on his back as she heard the tone to her father’s voice. She shook her head.

“No – no, he is,” She assured him. “I was just… surprised at how quickly it was.”

“Well don’t be,” he rose to his paws. “We will be there at sunhigh, ensure he is ready.” Mothwing dipped her head, taking a step back at his implied dismissal. She stopped as she saw the look in his eyes.

“Mothwing, is there anything else to report?” He asked. Mothwing shook her head quickly, thoughts running through her mind. There was Crowfur, maybe? But he seemed to be doing better now that Mothwing had been having the old tom stay in and around camp. Did he already know about everything Crowpaw had told her? How? Was this over her and Rainfoot maybe? What else would there be to speak of? After a moment of pause, Tigerstar asked, “That monster is still by the Thunderpath, yes?”

“Yes,” she responded quickly. “A few Twolegs have been around it, but nothing’s changed with it.” Twolegs and monsters went with each other, there was no reason to think there wouldn’t be any of them around the monster. The tom nodded.

“Hawktalon’s reported one in ThunderClan.” Mothwing looked up at Tigerstar, surprised. “Be sure to keep an eye on it and report any changes.” She dipped her head.

“Yes, Tigerstar.” As he turned away, followed by Blackfoot back the way he had come, Mothwing let out a breath. She turned back towards the rest of her patrol, flicking her tail as a signal for them to follow as she headed towards the entrance of camp.

The patrol made its way quickly towards Fourtrees, Mothwing could see the sun beginning to set. As they entered the moors, she slowed in her step.

“Mothwing?” She could hear the questioning tone in Nightcloud’s voice as the young warrior spoke up. Her amber eyes were focused on the golden she-cat.

“I’m… going to go hunting,” she said, looking to both of the warriors in turn. “Go on ahead and head back to camp.” Her gaze went to Mudclaw, “Be sure Rainfoot has sent out the evening patrol.” There was no reason for him not to, he was good at keeping track without her supervision but she had to be sure. Mudclaw dipped his head and the two warriors left her behind, heading for camp.

Mothwing turned away, heading towards the Thunderpath. For right now, at least, she would not be hunting. She needed to head to ShadowClan and talk with Tawnyclaw.

Mothwing paused as she came to the top of a hill, her gaze on where the monster had been for the past few days. Why had another shown up in ThunderClan? She wondered. It was unheard of for them to stop in general but twice now? And to stay for so long? Why?

She pushed that thought away, she needed to focus. Mothwing continued towards the Thunderpath, following it down to Fourtrees. As she made her way to the tunnel which allowed for them to cross into ShadowClan territory without any issues, the day continued to get dark around her.

She watched as a monster roared by ahead before entering the tunnel and heading across. She slowed in her step as she came to the forest. She glanced down at her paws as she stepped in the wet dirt, her lip curling slightly as she shook the water off one paw. She had no idea how the ShadowClan warriors dealt with living on such mucky land. She looked up again, scanning the forest as she entered. She could already feel eyes watching her.

It did not take long for her to hear rustling, she turned towards it, seeing three cats approaching her. They dipped their heads as they came closer. “Mothwing,” a warrior named Cedarheart mewed, “What are you here for?”

“I need to speak with Tawnyclaw,” the she-cat replied. She forced herself to order, “Take me to her.” The gray tom nodded, flicking his tail at the other warrior – Nightwing, Mothwing recalled, and the brown apprentice he was with. It was quiet as the patrol led Mothwing back to camp.

Mothwing was surprised to see some warriors still awake as they entered camp. By now, most of WindClan would have been settled down. Her gaze landed on Ashfur as he approached, surprise lit up his blue gaze at seeing the camp leader. “Mothwing?” He asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I need to speak with Tawnyclaw,” She kept her gaze on the spotted gray tom, recalling how she had seen Tawnyclaw and Tigerstar act in the past. If she made it out to be an order, she wouldn’t be questioned and she wasn’t sure what to say to him if he asked further questions.

“Acornpaw,” the ThunderClan warrior’s gaze went to the apprentice that had been on the patrol, “Go get Tawnyclaw.” The apprentice nodded; she took off quickly across camp to an oak that stood tall in the camp. Ashfur’s gaze went back to Mothwing, “Is there a problem? Why couldn’t you have gone to Tigerstar with it?”

Mothwing opened her mouth, making to respond. “Ashfur.” Attention was shifted to Tawnyclaw as she spoke. Through the dark, Mothwing could see that her gaze was focused on Mothwing as she approached. Acornpaw, who was trailing after Tawnyclaw, could not have had the time to get to her den, Mothwing realized. She must have heard them talking and came out. “Don’t bother her with such things, that is not your place. We are in the same Clan; she has every right to be here.” The gray tabby dipped his head as Tawnyclaw stopped in front of them.

“I meant no offense –” he began but was cut off as Tawnyclaw flicked her tail at him. The tortoiseshell warrior’s gaze was on her sister.

“What did you come here to talk about? Is all well in WindClan?” There was the slightest bit of concern in Tawnyclaw’s voice.

“I need to speak to you,” Mothwing replied. “In private.” Tawnyclaw nodded, her gaze went to Cedarheart.

“Take your patrol back out,” she ordered. As the patrol stepped away, making to go back out into the forest, she turned her attention to Ashfur. “Wait out here.” As the warrior looked ready to protest, Tawnyclaw continued, “If there’s anything you should know, I will tell you later.” She turned away, not giving the tom the chance to respond. “Come on, let’s talk.” Mothwing followed quickly after her sister to the same oak tree that Acornpaw had been heading for.

She followed her inside a den at the tree’s base, watching as Tawnyclaw settled in her nest. The tortoiseshell nodded at the other warrior, signaling her to relax. Mothwing let her shoulders sag as she settled in front of her sister. Tawnyclaw was looking at her curiously. “What is it?”

“Crowpaw came to me earlier…” She began. As she continued her explanation of everything the apprentice told her, she saw that Tawnyclaw had tensed. She remained silent through Mothwing’s telling.

As Mothwing finished, her sister asked, “Does Tigerstar know?” Mothwing shook her head.

“I didn’t tell him anything.” Mothwing asked, “Is what Crowpaw said true?” She had found it extremely hard to believe but given Tawnyclaw’s reaction, it had to be true.

“It is,” Tawnyclaw responded. She sighed, shaking her head. “I thought I had made it clear that he shouldn’t tell anyone.” Mothwing’s eyes widened, why had Tawnyclaw not wanted anyone else to know? Was Crowpaw right? Tawnyclaw growled, “That little –”

“Why don’t you what Tigerstar to know?” Mothwing interrupted, “Or anyone else?” Through the darkness, she saw Tawnyclaw lifted her head and looked at Mothwing.

“I want what is best for my Clan,” Tawnyclaw responded. “ _Our_ Clan and I made that clear to him. Tigerstar would not have wanted us to work with these outside cats, he would have only have wanted revenge and would take whatever means necessary to get it. Including disregarding this help that we have been offered. I was not going to endanger TigerClan just so he could get his revenge.”

Mothwing slowly nodded; her mind was still spinning. Tawnyclaw had kept this from Tigerstar out of worry of how he would respond? Mothwing knew what Tigerstar thought of the other Clan cats, the whole Clan knew! She could see what Tawnyclaw was telling her could be true. That being said, this whole situation still shocked her. However, she trusted Tawnyclaw and if she did something like this it had to be the right thing? Right?

“What do you want to do?” She asked. Crowpaw would find out that Mothwing hadn’t told Tigerstar in one way or another and he might go straight to Tigerstar himself. There was a glint in Tawnyclaw’s green eyes as she rose out of her nest again.

“Ensure Crowpaw doesn’t tell anyone else,” She padded towards the entrance of the den. “I think we should have a chat with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter bc I felt... odd adding anything else to it. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Crowpaw!” Crowpaw’s eyes snapped open at the hiss. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, surprised at being awoken. He let out a slight groan as he turned towards the voice, the strain to his leg hurt at his movements.

He was surprised when he realized that it was Mothwing who was looking at him from the entrance of the den. Crowpaw stared at her for a moment, tiredness and confusion making his head foggy. Why was she waking him up now? It was the middle of the night; his assessment was to be at sunhigh. Was there some sort of danger? He couldn’t hear anything. Anyway, why would Mothwing out of any cat come to get him if something was attacking?

Or perhaps it was over what Crowpaw had told her before she left to talk to Tigerstar? Nervous energy filled him at the thought, were they going to do something about it? The meeting was only two sunrises away, were they planning something now? He was knocked from his thoughts as Mothwing spoke again, “get up, you need to come with me.”

Crowpaw nodded, forcing himself to his paws. He held back a wince as he put pressure on his injured leg. “Yes, Mothwing.”

The apprentice followed the ginger tabby out as she backed out of the den. He glanced at the sky, as much as he could see of the moon was only about halfway up. As well, there appeared to be no signs of danger. No one was in the clearing to be seen. Why was she getting him up?

He followed after Mothwing as she headed towards the camp entrance, forcing himself to keep using his leg. As they passed Ashfoot at the entrance of the camp, she was on guard that night, he could feel his mother’s curious and confused gaze on him. Tigerstar must have wanted this to be secret, Crowpaw figured. Whatever it was.

That was the only reasonable explanation for what was happening, Mothwing had told Tigerstar and Leopardstar everything and now they were going to figure out what to do next. For whatever reason, they had not wanted the rest of WindClan to know. A tingling feeling came to his paws. He had done good, telling Mothwing this. He could only wonder what had been done about Tawnyclaw betraying her Clan.

It was silent as Mothwing led the way across one down and towards another. She slowed in her step as she came to the top of a hill, casting a glance over her shoulder at the apprentice.

Crowpaw sped up, coming to the warrior’s shoulder as he sniffed the air. He couldn’t smell any cat which confused him, why had Mothwing brought him out here?

He followed as Mothwing continued into the down. The wind shifted and a rustling sound came from behind him. A familiar scent hit his nose and it felt like Crowpaw’s heart had stopped. He froze.

He turned quickly around, his fur bristling as he caught sight of Tawnyclaw coming out from some gnarled bushes further to the side of the hill. There was a coldness in her eyes as she approached, staring Crowpaw down.

 _No, no, no!_ The apprentice’s ears went back, his heartbeat quickened. He looked back at Mothwing. She had sat down, her gaze on the approaching warrior. She looked as though she had been expecting the tortoiseshell she-cat. Crowpaw’s mind was racing as he realized with horror, Mothwing had gone to Tawnyclaw, not Tigerstar, with his information.

Why had she gone to Tawnyclaw?

He looked past the approaching warrior before glancing behind himself to where Mothwing was again. There was no way out of this situation, he couldn’t get away from the warriors without potentially starting a fight. They would grab him before he could run as well, he was not about to start a fight with Tigerstar’s daughters. No matter the situation. One would not end in his favor.

Crowpaw lowered into a crouch as Tawnyclaw came up. His tail was puffed up as he curled it around himself. He lowered his head, glaring up at the warrior as she stopped right in front of him.

His heart pounded against his ribs. What was going to happen? What were they going to do? He had disobeyed Tawnyclaw’s order, he should have gone straight to Tigerstar himself. Why hadn’t he? Why had he thought he could trust Mothwing to bring this information to Tigerstar? What were the two half-sisters going to do to him now? Tawnyclaw spoke.

“Relax.” She said, “I’m not going to hurt you. After all, we wouldn’t want you to be too ill-prepared for your assessment tomorrow.” She sat down slowly; her gaze locked onto the cowering apprentice. “We need more strong _loyal_ TigerClan warriors, don’t we? That is what you want to be, isn’t it, Crowpaw?” Crowpaw couldn’t stop himself from bristling.

“Says you!” Crowpaw hissed, “You’re the ones going behind your leader’s backs!” He glanced back at Mothwing. “Both of you are nothing but traitors!” He pressed himself further to the ground as Tawnyclaw rose to her paws again, stepping towards him. His claws dug into the dirt as she loomed over him.

“I am loyal to my Clan,” her voice was even, level. Almost as though they were having a normal conversation as she glared down at the WindClan apprentice. “I am ensuring my Clan’s safety and if you are loyal, you will obey me.”

“If you _were_ loyal,” Crowpaw bared his teeth as he snarled. “You’d have gone straight to Tigerstar.” He couldn’t hold back the response. Anyway, he had already been caught disobeying the camp leader. How worse could he possibly make this through snapping back at her?

“Crowpaw,” Mothwing spoke up for the first time, he could hear a slight strain in her voice. “It’s more complicated than you think it is.”

“You didn’t go to him either. And Mothwing is right,” Tawnyclaw agreed. “Let me explain it to you since clearly, you need me to.” She stuck her muzzle closer to him, growling, “If I told Tigerstar and Leopardstar, what Tigerstar would have done is _exactly_ what you said the other night. He would have captured those two warriors and interrogated them.” Crowpaw stared at Tawnyclaw, what was wrong with that? He was leader, he had created TigerClan! He had the Clan’s best interest in mind. If Tigerstar thought interrogating those warriors was a good idea, then it was. Why did Tawnyclaw think differently? The tortoiseshell warrior continued.

“He wants to know the location of the other Clan cats and he would have used them for that.” She explained, “he would not have cared about this danger that we both have been warned about. That we are supposed to work with these other cats to deal with!” Her tail lashed behind her. “When this danger came, he would have taken it head-on. No matter the price, even though we have been _given_ a way to fight against it.”

Crowpaw stared at Tawnyclaw, his mind spinning. This made no sense, why didn’t Tawnyclaw think what Tigerstar would do wasn’t best for the Clan? He shifted back slightly as Tawnyclaw lowered herself in front of him, their eyes met. “And there’s no purpose in you going to Tigerstar because he wouldn’t believe you.”

Crowpaw bristled, hissing, “He’d believe me!” Tawnyclaw shook her head.

“Not against my word,” she meowed. “Not against Mothwing’s word. Your word is _nothing_ against ours. You’d be labeled a liar and a traitor.” She waved her tail in the direction of Fourtrees. “What do you think Tigerstar would do to you if you tried to accuse us? For trying to _slander_ us?” She growled, “You’ll be lucky if you’re banished.” Her eyes narrowed, “You’ll lose it all before you even got your warrior name.”

The fur on Crowpaw’s back rose. This situation that Tawnyclaw had brought forward sent a shiver down his spine. She was right and he knew it. His word was nothing against one of these warrior’s words. Not to mention both of them.

“What you’re going to do,” The tortoiseshell warrior growled. “Is go back to your den and have a good night’s sleep. I wouldn’t want you to do poorly on your assessment tomorrow.” Crowpaw’s fur rose further.

“From there, you will prove whether or not you are worthy of being made a warrior. You will prove whether or not you are loyal to TigerClan and if you are willing to do what is _necessary_. Then on the night of the new moon, you will meet me at Fourtrees at this time.” Tawnyclaw asked, “Is that understood?”

Crowpaw stared at the she-cat for a moment before he slowly nodded, “Yes, it is.”

“Good.” She rose to her paws, backing away from him. “Mothwing took you out to talk about your assessment in private, that is the reason you will give whoever is on sentry duty if they ask you why you left together. She is investigating the scent of a dog she picked up and should be back to camp soon, is that understood?”

Crowpaw nodded again, “It is.” She mewed her approval.

“It’d better be. Now, _go home!_ ” The apprentice scrambled as he went to follow the order, heading as quick as he could back up the hill and towards camp.

-

Mothwing stared after the apprentice as he ran, his fear scent still filled her nose. Her gut felt heavy with guilt. She hadn’t wanted to scare Crowpaw, not at all.

Her gaze went back to Tawnyclaw who had turned back towards her. “I don’t think he is going to tell anyone now.”

“Was that really necessary?” Mothwing’s voice was quiet. She felt horrible for helping in this. She was in charge of WindClan and Crowpaw had come to her with this, _entrusting_ her to bring it to Tigerstar. She had betrayed his trust by going to Tawnyclaw instead.

“He made it necessary,” Tawnyclaw grunted. “If we hadn’t, he’d have gone straight to Tigerstar and that wouldn’t have benefitted him or us.” Tawnyclaw assured her, “It was for the greater good. Anyway, that’s what he gets for breaking his promise and telling you.” The tortoiseshell warrior flicked her tail before she moved closer to her younger sister, licking her ear and pressing her muzzle against Mothwing’s neck. She added, “Thank you for coming to me rather than Tigerstar.”

“Of course, I...I knew you had a reason.” She pressed back against Tawnyclaw. She wasn’t betraying her Clan, Mothwing knew that, but it didn’t mean she liked what she just saw. What she had just helped in doing.

Tawnyclaw pulled back. “See you around,” She mewed. “Be sure he understands and comes the night of the new moon, alright?”

“Of course,” Mothwing responded. The warriors said their goodbyes before parting ways. Tawnyclaw, back towards Fourtrees and ShadowClan and Mothwing after Crowpaw.


End file.
